The Cost of Love
by tototo
Summary: What is the real reason Setsuna is the lone Senshi? This story gives you a life of the most complex senshi in way never shown before. Was there ever a love in her life? If so who was it and what has happened? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**The Cost of Love**_

Prologue

She stood there. All alone. One would think that after a few millennia one would get use to the feeling of loneliness. Oh there was no doubt that she was use to it, but it never meant that she loved the idea of it. She wanted what they all had. The Senshi had the Shitennou. Her princess had her prince. Haruka had Michiru. Even little Hotaru had a special friend in both Chibiusa and her boyfriend Helios. She looked over from the shadowy place in the park as she watched them all on a day that she wished she could enjoy like they did. To laugh as they did. To be . . . . . . . normal. If only for one day. She remembered a time when she didn't have to be alone. When she had _HIM._ A small rare smile came across her smile and started to flashback when a cheerful voice pulled her out of daydream.

"Setsuna! Hey we're all going towards the fountain in the center of the park. Would you care to join us?" Usagi asked. Setsuna couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle and smiled warmly at her princess. "I think that would be lovely thank you," she humbly replied and let Usagi lead the way. As the friends walked toward their destination, the guardian of time thought about all they had been through. How the inners found, lost, and regained their loved ones. The trials her prince and princess had to go through and the battles her fellow outers and herself dealt with. From arguing constantly and bickering to lying to the inners and not trusting them it was almost unreal to Setsuna that they had managed to become as close as they did.

"Truly different from their past selves," she giggled to her own inside joke. They soon came to their destination when Hotaru exclaimed, "Look at the flowers!" The flowers around the fountain were indeed at their peak in beauty, and the lovers and friends took the advantage of it. All the men and Haruka gathered that perfect flower for their perfect girl. Setsuna again found herself watching them and secretly let out a soft, sad sigh. Her eyes settled on Mamoru and Usagi as Mamoru handed her a red rose. Setsuna lowered her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. Not wanting to bring alarm to the others with her emotions she offered to get ice cream for the little ones. As she left, a single white rose drifted to the exact place she was standing just seconds earlier.

Disclaimer: See Prologue please

Flashbacks are italics and thoughts are bold for future reference.

Chapter 1

_**A Love So Dear**_

_"You expect me to just let you walk out now that you're here?" The voice laughed as he teased her. She unexpectedly didn't believe he would be here at all. He always was training. Even in times of peace he trained. She cursed her luck as she attempted to sneak out when she realized he was in the shower. But as she reached the other side of his room, he walked out and it would be hard to tell who was more shocked or surprised by the other. She was sure she would be even more embarrassed had he not already covered himself. "Gomen nasal, but I really must be going," she said hurriedly and ran out. She could hear the man laughing and she felt a tear or two on her face. She just wanted to disappear because he would surely let his friends know, and if her friend, the princess of Uranus ever found out . . . . . . Well it was better if she did not. She couldn't believe that she, a grown woman, was ready to fall to her knees and cry like a simple child. She had made it halfway to that point when a soft gentle hand squeezed her shoulder. "Princess Setsuna?"_

_Setsuna looked up and there stood Queen Serenity in all her beautiful glory. The queen smiled and asked, "Having a problem I take it?" Setsuna was always impressed with how well the queen could read her. Then again, the queen always was around when Setsuna finally broke down. She could only nod and the queen chuckled and replied. "Does this have anything to do with a certain young man who has caught the eye of one my warriors?" Setsuna went a deep shade of crimson and really felt embarrassed in front of her queen. Queen Serenity simply laughed and when she notice how hurt and upset the princess of Pluto was she calmly helped her to her feet and the two begin to walk as she talked. "I see. Gomen nasai. What's seems to be the problem?"_

_"Well," Setsuna began . . ._

A loud alarm piercingly woke up Setsuna. **Damn it. **She switched off the alarm and headed downstairs to fix some coffee. **Well, at least it was a little more than last time. I actually got to see the Queen this time.** She smiled at this, hardly remembering the voice of Queen Serenity, but at the same time the dream worried her. **I started having this dream a few weeks ago. Why am I having this dream? What is happening and why now for any of this? **She was snatched from her private thoughts by the sound of happy feet, laughter and a loud groan from her housemates. Hotaru skipped down the steps and greeted one of her mothers. "Morning Setsuna-mama." Setsuna hugged her gently and said, "Morning Hime-chan. What are you're plans for the day?" She heard a long yawn and turn to see Haruka walking down the stairs. "I think she wants to go spend the day with the gals." Hotaru eargerly nodded her head yes and went about fixing herself some breakfast. Michiru glided into the kitchen and greeted Haruka with a morning kiss. She turned and said, "Good morning all. Setsuna? Are you all right? You look tired. Are you sick?" Setsuna shook her head as Hotaru was seated by Haruka and both turned to look at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little worn out I guess." Setsuna reassured her friends. **Better if I don't worry them when I don't even know what's going on. Besides I'm sure it's nothing.** Haruka nodded her head and said, "Well maybe you should take the day and rest. Setsuna returned the nod and after hugging Hotaru and giving her a kiss on the head, she retired back to her bedroom. It didn't take long after her head hit the pillow to drift back to sleep and to her dream.

_"Hey Setsuna! Wait up!" Setsuna stopped with wide eyes as the last person she thought would ever speak to her was now almost beside her. She turned to see HIM. __**Crap. Not him. Not now!**__ She thought as she smiled warmly at him. He stopped a few feet from her and bowed. "I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today. You know how I am but it doesn't give me the excuse to make you feel awkward and embarrassed." Setsuna didn't know what to do except nod, which was beginning to irritate her. "Well," he began again, "I hate to rush off but I have a sparring with the prince of the Earth soon. I hope if you have time you can come watch. I also hope you and I can spar some time. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He started to leave then stopped again. "This is for you." He smiled at her shocked expression and headed off to meet the prince. Setsuna stood in place and looked down at her gift. A beautiful, single white rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Yeah I know, it's been a while. Sorry but, I'm back to continue with the story. Enjoy

Chapter 2

_**A Love So Dear**_

Setsuna walked along the busy streets of Tokyo in a daze. The last few nights had been both sweet and yet troublesome. Sweet because she was dreaming of the past, yet troubling because she didn't know why she was having them, especially now. Setsuna was so busy with the battle in her mind she didn't realize she was about to bump into someone until it was too late, and she fell to the hard gravel with a thud.

**Ouch** thought Setsuna. "Gomen, I'm so sorry I was not paying attention at all," she rattled out not eyeing the person in the face. The person let out a soft laugh and Setsuna look to see that it was none other than Mamoru! **Wonderful, now my prince must surely believe that I'm clumsy and a klutz.** Setsuna just wanted to turn and walk away when Mamoru caught her with his voice. "Setsuna are you alright? You seem to be quiet and out of it, even for you…" the concern in her future kings voice was enough to let out a soft sigh from the senshi warrior of time. "Yes, thank you Mamoru but I haven't been sleeping well and….." she was afraid to tell anymore to him in fear that he may judge her harshly. "And?..." Mamoru asked again with concern. "Well," she began, "I've been having dreams from the silver milliniea. About me, and…..and……." she closed her eyes and in an almost inaudible voice, "my lover". Mamoru froze. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly because it had been so low that he was sure he had to have been mistaken. "I'm sorry Setsuna but did you say," he began and Setsuna interrupted him. "Yes, that's right my lover." It was then she turned a crimson red.

Mamoru was floored to say the least. He had yet to regain all his memories of the past and this was surely not one he did remember at all. "You….had…….a lover," Mamoru started. He just couldn't bring himself to not act surprised. Setsuna simply nodded. "Yes, I was in love once." She walked across to the park with Mamoru trailing behind her to see if she would explain further.

"Perhaps I still am…."

_Silver Millenia_

_The queen was walking in the gardens with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They had came out of a briefing with the prince and his generals. "May I ask you two something?" the queen began. "Anything your highness," Uranus replied. The queen stopped and look back towards the courtyard. The inners and the shitennou were sparring while her daughter and the prince sat on one of the benches talking. Saturn was sitting under a tree with a book. But that's not who the queen was looking for. Her eyes searched for her dear friend Pluto. Yet, said girl was no where to be seen. She turned to Uranus and Neptune and spoke. "Have either of you notice the behavior of Sailor Pluto recently?" Uranus and Neptune shared a look. Of course they noticed. They were her friends but they weren't sure how to begin to approach Pluto about it. They figured she was just more silent and secluded than usual. They nodded to their queen who then proceeded to smile. "I thought so, I was wondering if I had been the only one." She then giggled to herself and started to walk again leaving Uranus and Neptune to ponder what was going through their queen's mind._

_Pluto had retired to the halls of the castle instead of joining the others. She walked to the room that was her when she visited the moon kingdom and opened the door and walked in. She still hadn't gotten over the towel incident and had been avoiding everyone as much as possible. Hopefully, besides the queen, no one would know that the senshi of time had really felt vulnerable and embarrassed. She walked to her window to see the activities of her friends. Uranus and Neptune were with the queen, the inners and the shitennou were all sparring, and the prince and princess were together talking, and it seems Saturn had joined them and the three were laughing at something. Pluto smiled. Yet her eyes scanned the area again. 'Where could he be?' her brain asked. Pluto's eyes widened with shock and she could not believe she had just asked that. She wasn't even sure why she was thinking about him. She turned from the window to have something catch her eye. There, on the shelf in a vase, was a white rose. She was not sure why she kept it, then again she did know. "Maybe I…." she started but a knock at the door stopped her train of thought. 'I wonder who it could be? It may be Neptune or Uranus sent to find me and ask me to join the festivities'._

_She went to the door and opened it to find herself face to face with __**him.**_

"_Oh!" Pluto exclaimed. "May I come in?" he asked. Pluto gave a hesitant nod and allowed the man to come in. "To what do I owe this unannounced visit your highness?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 3

_**Friendly Concerns**_

It was a chilly night to say the least. And over at the outers' house hot cocoa was being made for all who wanted it. The girls decided to have a 'girls night out' and let the boys do the whole 'male bonding' thing. Everyone was there except of course Setsuna. Mamoru had mentioned to Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru that Setsuna seemed down. He didn't want to blab what the time senshi had told him at the park because that was not his place to tell but he knew that if anyone could help her, her friends could. So the girls came up with this sleep over plan.

"So how do we approach her about what's bothering her," Rei asked. She looked around at the eight other girls as they sat around in the living area to disucss the solitary soilder and her unusal behavior.

"Wouldn't the direct approach be best," Minako offered. Makoto shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not entirely sure that would be best because one, any other time we ask her a question, its usually never a straight up answer, and two, she will just deny it anyway."

"Maybe we should just let her be for now, I mean she is the oldest and much wiser than most if not all of us," Ami timidly voiced. A silence overtook them. Ami had a point. Setsuna was a little quieter than usual but it appeared that she wasn't ever really sad. Haruka sighed and rand her hand throught her hair.

"What's wrong Haruka," Michiru questioned. Haruka looked to her lover and then to the others.

"It's just that Sets is so hard to approach as it is. I agree with Minako about being direct, but then again we don't know if she wants to discuss it and if that's the case we could just make it worse. Damn it! Why does Setsuna have to be so…..so…."

"Setsuna," came the reply from Michiru. Chibi-Usa looked around the table to see everyone in deep thought. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt sorry for her 'Puu' as she called her and she just couldn't stand not seeing her happy. Hotaru wore a look of worry on her face. She didn't fully understand what was wrong with her Setsuna-mama either but she did not want her to be sad and lonely. But she didn't see why her Setsuna-mama would be lonely, she had all these people who were her friends. Then a voice spoke up with a suggestion that clearly floored all who sat in the room.

"Why don't we use the direct approach, but not exactly towards Setsuna per-say," Usagi suggested. Five mouths opened wide to hit the floor, one's eyes went wide, one softly smiled and the last looked hopeful and leaned closer to her princess to hear how they could help her Setsuna-mama.

"How do you suppose we do that, bunny," Haruka asked. Usagi looked around calm and spoke clearly as if she had this planned for some time. "We continue with our 'girls night out' and we all start talking about our first kiss, first crush, you know something that might spark a discussion out of her. If one of us starts the conversation and then we gradually bring Setsuna into it and ask her about a true love she had, then maybe she will feel comfortable enough to tell us, or at least give us a hint to why she is feeling tormented."

For the second time that night in what had to be a record, the princess and future queen had shocked her friends with her moment of wisdom.

"Usagi," Rei questioned.

"Yes Rei?"

"What the fuck have you been doing lately to say what you just said and make total since about it?"

Usagi just stuck out her tounge in response and threw a pillow and everyone sweat dropped as Usagi's moment of mature wisdom came and passed and had now started a pillow fight with the senshi of fire. Michiru decided to text Setsuna and say that she should come and join in the craziness that was their friends.

Setsuna had went for a walk that evening. She was feeling like she was at her breaking point. She was having dreams about _**him**_, had spilled her heart to her prince and future king about it, and she wasn't sure if she could face the others if they knew. And she really didn't feel like facing Haruka's joking and mocking banter. It was times like this she wished she could just go back to the gates of time. Sure she would be lonely, and she had felt lonely since _**he**_ left her. And it was then that Setsuna broke down and let the tears fall.** I have officially lost it. Come on Sets, pull it together.** She tried to talk herself out of her slump, but to no avail. It was then her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a message from Michiru saying she should join in the festivities of their friends. Setsuna let a small smile come to her face and decided to head home.

The party was in full swing when she arrived back at the house. Music was playing, and everyone was laughing and enjoying the peace and each others company. "Setsuna-mama!" came the cry from Hotaru. "Puu!" yelled Chibi-Usa. Setsuna warmly hugged the two girls and gave them each a kiss on the head. **I seem to forget that even though I don't have a special one to call my own, I am loved by everyone in this room. I need to stop forgetting** she quietly thought and let a smile appear on her face.

"Hey Sets," Haruka called out. The time had come to put their plan into action. "We were about to go around and share stories, care to listen?" Setsuna nodded her head, "Sure, I haven't heard a good story about each of you in a while," she actually chuckled at that. She may have not accepted the offer after she heard what topic came up.

"Ok so let's see……how about we embarrass each other and talk about our love lives?" Minako practically yelled and wink to the others in the room.

"Way to keep it subtle Minako," Haruka gritted through her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 4

_**Encounter**_

"So what do you think the girls are up to tonight," Jed asked his friends. Since the girls had decided to spend a night with just the girls, the guys figure they could catch up and be men for one night before beckoning to the call of women.

"Worried that Rei will tell them how terrible you are in bed there Jed," Kunzite laughed. Jed simply tried to swing a punch at him and Kunzite easily ducked. Zoicite spoke up, "Well they were having a girls night out so I'm sure they talking about things we couldn't start to comprehend."

Mamoru had remained quiet. He knew what was going on. He had already broken Setsuna's trust by telling Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka. Telling his friends would just be fueling an already hot fire. Nephrite looked a Mamoru with a worried expression. "Mamoru?" he asked. Mamoru looked back at him and gave a weak smile. "Sorry, just got some things on my mind. Say since this is a rare night where it's just us guys, how about some pool?" Jed was the first to respond, "Hell yeah! I'm up for it. How about you guys?" The others nodded and headed down toward the pool hall. Mamoru was glad that he had thought of that little suggestion to steer away from what was on his mind that dealt with a certain senshi of time. "Ok Jed take it easy we'll be there shortly," Kunzite said trying to calm down his shorter friend.

The pool hall wasn't so badly crowded which meant they could talk without having to constantly watch their backs and looking out for suspicious characters. Zoicite and Jed where playing the first round of pool while Nephrite had gone to get drinks for everyone. Kunzite looked towards Mamoru and asked, "What's up with you?" Mamoru looked back to the eldest and closest friend of his Shitennou. "It's nothing, really, I've just got a lot on my mind." Kunzite simply narrowed his eyes. "Having a run in with the senshi of time and talking to her for two hours and seeing her cry………doesn't count as nothing to me Mamoru." Mamoru was amazed. "How did you even….?" Kunzite smiled at his confused friend. "I was across the lake in the park when I saw you two. I know it's not our place to know or yours to say but if we can help in anyway, we will."

"Ditto from the rest of us," Jed said from behind Mamoru. Mamoru looked up to see Jed, Zoi, and Nephrite all huddled closely by. Mamoru smiled and took a breath and told his fellow warriors what Setsuna had told him at the park. Nephrite was the first to speak after over coming the shock. "She truly is a remarkable woman isn't she?" The others turned and looked at him. "I mean think about this. She has been alone for countless millennium correct? She did not die when the moon kingdom fell. She has watched us grow up with new lives and the ones we love. She had a love just like the rest of us. And now she lost it and she sees all of us with what she once had?....... It's only natural she finally broke down. So much hurt, so much loneliness. Could any of us really dealt with that? For as long as she has?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I highly doubt it. What I want to know is. Who was this guy? Can any of you recall who this mystery man/warrior of the moon family was? Setsuna mentioned that she called him 'your highness' in her latest dreams."

"Perhaps he was of the moon family?" Zoicite asked.

Kunzite closed his eyes to concentrate. "That could very well be a possibility but I usually thought only females were born of that royal blood." Everyone was quiet. Mamoru then spoke up.

"I say we just wait until we can meet with the girls, that way they know that we are on board to help in anyway we can."

The others nodded and decided to head out for pizza before going home. They called it a night at the pool hall and were heading out the door. Mamoru was the last to leave when he accidently bumped into someone. "My apology sir. I wasn't looking where I was walking."

"Quite alright, I wasn't paying attention myself," a voice laughed. Mamoru looked up to see a short white-haired man Mamoru's age with light brown tims, dark blue boot cut jeans, a purple long-sleeved dress shirt with a light purple tie and black vest over top of it. Mamoru looked and this young man in awe. **Why do I feel like I know him? Strange…..Maybe I'm just too worn out from thinking on how to help Setsuna.**

"Well again, my apology mister?" Mamoru asked holding out his hand.

"Kaoto, Jasper," the white-haired man replied. "I just got into town a day or so ago."

"Just passing through?" Mamoru questioned. Jasper nodded.

"I'm here to look for new fashion designs. You see I own my own fashion agency and I look for the newest and best fashion designers to work for me. If you happen to know anyone?" he asked.

Mamoru nodded his head. "I do actually. This is would be great for her!"

Jasper took out a small card. "Here is my card just have her call my secretary and set up a meeting then." Mamoru took the card and read it. **Moonlight Fashion Industries. Setsuna has always been great at coming up with clothes. It's why Usagi and I insisted she design the clothes for the wedding.**

Mamoru put the card in his pocket. "I will definitely make sure she gets this. It was a pleasure to meet you Kaoto-san. I hope to see you around soon."

Jasper returned the gesture. "As do I."

"Good evening," Mamoru said and walked out.

"Good evening…………..Prince Endymion."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 5

_**She Was in Love**_

She wasn't sure exactly how she should be reacting. She felt like fate really wanted her to suffer for whatever reason. **Oh my goodness. What am I suppose to do if one of them ask me about a love I had, or have, or want…….come on Setsuna, stay calm. You can do this just say that you have not been in a relationship since……**she stopped as the answer appeared in her head. **Wow. How could I have gone so long without……that?.......**she shook herself back to her senses as she heard a voice ask the question she did not want to answer.

"How about you, Setsuna?" Ami asked.

Setsuna turned and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry Ami, I was thinking of something, how about what?" She knew what they had asked, but she wanted to delay and try to change the subject to keep from saying one word about….whatever it was she couldn't seem to get rid of.

"We were just wondering…..if you had a…..oh you know……someone special at the moment…….or at one time….you know anything like that," Minako said clearly over stressing the point. "I mean we all have told something secretive and funny about our lives and-ow!" Minako held the back of her head while giving Rei and Haruka a glare that could kill. Rei and Haruka simply gave her a shrug and looked back toward Setsuna.

Setsuna looked toward her friends. "I honestly can say that I do not have, how did you put it Minako-chan, someone special at the moment." She started to get up to leave when Haruka spoke up.

"How about at one time?" Haruka tried to think of a way to word her question, but she knew Setsuna was running and instinct took over.

Setsuna sighed. "If I did, it was a long time ago. I'm sorry if I sound rude but why the sudden interest and questions?" Everyone looked at each other. This was what they had feared. They were pushing buttons that maybe did not need to be pushed. Ami quickly thought of an answer.

"We just wanted to know a different side of you. We were just curious." Setsuna knew that Ami would think of a wise, if not honest, yet not quite the truth, answer to avoid an angry and annoyed Setsuna. She had already thought of a retort and stated, "But you all have asked questions about things that I could not tell you before and you let it be. Why is this so different?"

"We thought it would be something you could share with all of us to see that other side of you that isn't bound to duty or laws. To just be one of the girls for a night," Michiru stated.

Setsuna looked at her fellow companions. She had always felt like the outsider. Maybe because she was older. Maybe it was because she didn't die in the silver millennium so she didn't fully understand the customs of modern day even though she did try to fit in and live with the outers. **They truly don't know much about me do they? I guess they all really are genuine and do want to know something different. But still…..**she was shook from her thoughts she felt a pair of hands clasp her own.

"Setsuna we know something is bothering you, and to be perfectly honest we know **what** is bothering you," Usagi spoke quietly. Setsuna eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Usagi continued, "Mamo-chan told me, Michiru and Haruka. He was worried and thought we should know and see if we can help. We want to help you Setsuna, we are worried too and we all love you. Please don't be mad at Mamo-chan, he really didn't want to betray your trust be he felt we should know." By this time Usagi had enveloped the time senshi in a hug and Setsuna returned it whole heartedly.

**I should never doubt my friends. All they really want to do is help. And maybe they should get to know a side of me, since they haven't gotten their full memories back yet.** Setsuna looked down at Usagi. "I'm not mad with Mamorou-san or anyone. I just didn't want you all to feel sorry or sad for me. But if you would like to know what's going on…..then I shall tell you.

Everyone gathered around and sat in a circle as Setsuna took a breath before starting.

"There was a young man who I was very fond with in the silver millennium. He could always make me blush and feel so embarrassed and yet made me smile and always apologized for having me feel awkward. He would always give me a white rose, it was his signature, every chance he got. Well one day I was looking for something and was checking everyone's rooms. I didn't know he was in his room taking a shower so when he opened the door….."

Jasper Kaoto sat in his apartment. He couldn't believe he ran into Prince Endymion! **That means that surely she must be here if the prince and generals are all here. I figured she may come to the designing company since she has such a passion for it and was amazing at it. I hope I can see her soon……**he frowned a little. So much time had passed. He was afraid she may not love him anymore. What if she had moved on? Found someone else? **Oh well,** he thought, **I will have to face that if it has come to that, but until then, I still have a chance to win her love again, if she doesn't hate me.** With that, Jasper settled in for a good nights rest and a peaceful dream.

"_So have you told her yet?" Jadeite asked him. The generals and the prince were amused that someone had caught the young warrior's heart. "Oh shut up," Jasper said. They had been teasing him all day about his falling in love with Sailor Pluto. "Oh come on just tell us what did she say?" Nephrite spoke up. "Well I uhm…..that is…..you see…."_

"_He hasn't told her yet." Kunzite stated simply. Zoicite and Endymion laughed as Jasper's face went red as a beet. Jasper couldn't help but laugh as well a little. These were his friends._

"_I guess we just have to try harder then eh?" Zoicite suggested. Endymion put his hand on Jasper's shoulder._

"_Come on guys. I think we will need the queen's help with this. I'm sure she would love to hear that someone has caught the eye of the princess from Pluto." Jasper shook his head. They headed toward the throne room to see the queen. She was alone and gestered them in. "Good day to you Prince Endymion, generals. How may be of service to you?"_

"_Your majesty," Endymion began, "we wanted you to know that a warrior has fell in love with Sailor Pluto."_

_The queen smiled. "And which warrior would that be?" Jasper took a step forward and bowed._

"_That would be me……….mother."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 6

_**He Was in Love**_

_Silver Millenia_

_Jasper stood weakly. He never could understand it. Sparring with the others was a breeze but when it was just him, it took every ounce of energy to just stand when he was done. 'I guess I push myself harder, especially lately' he thought. He slowly made his way back to his room and went straight to the shower. A nice hot shower was so inviting right now._

_He had not been in the shower long when he heard a commotion coming from his room. 'Must be Jadeite trying to plant another prank. How he makes it through battle even I'll never know' he sighed. Getting out of the shower he wrapped himself in a towel. It was really hard to tell who was surprised more when he opened the door to his room and was staring not at Jadeite but……………Princess Setsuna?! A deadly awkward uncomfortable silence engulfed the room as both stared at the other a blush clearly on Setsuna's face and an unreadable on Jasper's._

_He wasn't sure what to do or say and before he could realize it his mouth was moving._

"_You expect me to just let you walk out now that you're here?" he laughed. He mentally added, 'I finally have a chance to tell you how I feel'. Before he could continue he heard her speak._

"_Gomen nasai, but I really must be going", she said hurriedly and ran out._

_He quickly got dressed and was about to go after when the last person he wanted to see was walking towards him._

"_Hey Jasper, we have a meeting with the queen later today, so we are to meet the prince beforehand got it?" Jadeite asked to Jasper. "What?....Oh, yeah….meeting, got it." Jadeite looked at his friend with a questioning look. "Dude what is up with you? Everything ok," he asked._

_Jasper sighed and looked at Jadeite. "I'm in love man, I'm in love." And with that Jasper continued to walk away. Jadeite stood floored by what has just been said and had to shake his head to be able to speak. "Wait! You? Love? In……….but? WHO???!!!!!"_

_Jasper had seen a tall longed hair slender woman walking and he yelled, "__Hey Setsuna! Wait up!" Said woman turned around slowly seeming to expect some sort of joke of what happened earlier today. 'Okay Jasper, let's try to at least behave and be sincere' he mentally scolded himself. He stopped a few feet from her and bowed. "I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today. You know how I am but it doesn't give me the excuse to make you feel awkward and embarrassed." She didn't do or say anything except nod. "Well," he began again, "I hate to rush off but I have a sparring with the prince of the Earth soon. I hope if you have time you can come watch. I also hope you and I can spar some time. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He started to leave then stopped again. "This is for you." He smiled at her shocked expression and headed off to meet the prince. Setsuna stood in place and looked down at her gift. A beautiful, single white rose._

"_I'm telling you guys that's what he said!" Jadeite had been trying to explain what Jasper had said to his friends for the past thirty minutes to no avail. Nephrite and Zoicite both laughed while Kunzite just leaned against a wall rolling his eyes. Endymion spoke up over the roaring laughter of his comrades._

"_Come on guys, I mean we should be glad and happy for him. I mean he really has been lonely. No real family or friends besides us? He could truly be considered the Sailor Pluto of our group. We should encourage and help him, not pick on him."_

"_Hello?! I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE WITH YOU, YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!"_

_Everyone looked over to Jasper who was sitting in a corner. Nephrite and Zoicite continued to laugh again. Jadeite had asked as soon as Japser met up with them had he talked to Pluto. Before Jasper could get anything more than a yes out, he was bombarded with questions which led to Jadeite spilling the beans._

"_So have you told her yet?" Jadeite asked him. The generals and the prince were amused that someone had caught the young warrior's heart. "Oh shut up," Jasper said. They had been teasing him all day about his falling in love with Sailor Pluto. "Oh come on just tell us what did she say?" Nephrite spoke up. "Well I uhm…..that is…..you see…."_

"_He hasn't told her yet." Kunzite stated simply. Zoicite and Endymion laughed as Jasper's face went red as a beet. Jasper couldn't help but laugh as well a little. These were his friends._

"_I guess we just have to try harder then eh?" Zoicite suggested. Endymion put his hand on Jasper's shoulder._

"_Come on guys. I think we will need the queen's help with this. I'm sure she would love to hear that someone has caught the eye of the princess from Pluto." Jasper shook his head. They headed toward the throne room to see the queen. She was alone and gestered them in. "Good day to you Prince Endymion, generals. How may be of service to you?"_

"_Your majesty," Endymion began, "we wanted you to know that a warrior has fell in love with Sailor Pluto."_

_The queen smiled. "And which warrior would that be?" Jasper took a step forward and bowed._

"_That would be me……….mother."_

_The queen placed her hand on her "son's" shoulder. Jasper had come to her palace as an infant from the far reaches of the galaxy. She took him in and adopted him. He had indeed grown into a fine young good looking man. She smiled and said, "Well you have my blessing son although you must make the first move for, like you, Setsuna has lived all alone, and her parents were never around whereas you had me and Usagi._

_Jasper nodded his head. Just then the door opened to reveal Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. A silent understanding was exchanged between the queen and Jasper._

_After the meeting Jasper went to find Setsuna since she was not outside with all the others. He figured he should try her room. He reached her room and knocked. When she opened the door she was apparently expecting someone else it seemed._

"_Oh!" Pluto exclaimed. "May I come in?" he asked. Pluto gave a hesitant nod and allowed the man to come in. "To what do I owe this unannounced visit your highness?"_

_Jasper took a step into the room and closed the door. He walked to the center of the room battling with himself on what he wanted to say. Pluto, noticing something was wrong, put a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_Jasper, what's wrong?"_

_Jasper turned. He looked into her eyes. Then all became clear. He knew exactly what he had to do. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and deeply. Setsuna looked up in shock, surprise, and yet happy. She didn't fully understand what had just happen until she heard Jasper speak._

"_I love you Setsuna."_

_And with that he kissed her again, with her returning it whole-heartedly._

In the middle of the night in two separate rooms across town from each other, two people shot up in bed breathing deeply. And at the same time, for what seemed like an eternity, both smiled upon a shared memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 7

_**Friendly Returns?**_

Setsuna sat at the table smiling the widest smile she could ever possible had done. She truly was not in the real world for Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all came downstairs making the loudest noise one could imagine. Hotaru was the first to notice her Setsuna-mama.

"Uhm, Setsuna-mama?" the little girl ask. Nothing. Not even a noise had been made. Michiru tried next.

"Setsuna? Is everything ok?" Still nothing.

Haruka walked up with a big smirk. She knew how to get Setsuna out of a trance. She walked behind her and bent over and whispered in her ear. "Hey Sets. You want to know what that noise at 3:20 last nite was?....." She began to whisper the most vivid description of just what exactly that "noise" was. After 6 minutes, Haruka smirked and backed away and joined Michiru and Hotaru in front of Setsuna. After a beat, Setsuna looked up at Haruka still smiling.

"Oh that's nice Haruka," and walked out of the room.

Haruka's jaw dropped. "What……the……fuck?" A slap to the back of the head reminded Haruka that Hotaru was still in the room.

Helios had sat down on the bus bench. **Man I'm tired. But this will be a well deserved break. I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially my little Chibi-Usa.** He couldn't help but smile at that thought. Standing up, he got onto the bus and sat down near the back. **It's been so long, maybe they have all moved on with out me, but I must talk to the prince and princess. I have to tell them about the feeling I have. Something is happening. I just wish I knew what.** Before he could think any further on the subject he was at his stop. He got off the bus and decided to head through the park just to calm his nerves. **I remember the last time I was here. I wasn't sure I would walk through this place ever again. But Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts proved that they are worthy. This planet is truly safe for generations to come. **He had to admit the place reminded him of the earth kingdom back during the silver millennia. The laughter of children caught Helios' attention and he stopped to admire the joy, peacefulness, and innocence of the youth. **Reminds me of Peruru.** He chuckled and made a mental note to contact him soon. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. He picked up his pace as to find the prince and princess so that he could ease his mind. Another thirty minutes and he was walking towards the shrine. He had hoped the scouts would be here enjoying their time of peace. He walked up the steps when he heard a voice that made him smile.

"Helios!" Chibi-Usa practically yelled as she raced towards her boyfriend and gave him a hug and a deep passionate kiss. Helios found himself disappearing into a world of bliss when he noticed the future queen and her friends all standing a few feet from them that he quickly let go of Chibi-Usa and slightly bowed before Usagi.

"Greetings Princess. Sailor Scouts."

Usagi smiled, "Please Helios, no need to be formal. I'm just glad to have you here. Will you be staying long?" Helios nodded his head.

"Yes although I come to speak to you and Prince Endymion on a feeling I have." A silence of uneasiness quickly took hold of everyone. Haruka spoke first.

"Is it a new enemy?" Helios frowned and shook his head.

"I cannot say at the moment. It doesn't feel evil but I know the presence of it. It's vague but I know that I recognize it. What it is exactly, I'm afraid I do not know."

Usagi looked to the others and then back at Helios. "Well let us not worry with it for now. We all were just about to head out for lunch at the mall would you care to join us?" Helios shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer but I would like to go find and greet my prince for I wish to make my presence known to him." Usagi nodded.

Hotaru looked toward Chibi-Usa and said, "We know where he is. He is with the generals at the fitness center. We can show you where." Chibi-Usa looked toward her future mother. "May we Usagi?" Usagi nodded and grinned. "Of course. Helios, once you have settled in we would love to hear how you have been."

Helios smiled at his princess. "Of course, your majesty. Oh, by the way where is Sailor Pluto?"

Haruka spoke up, "She is somewhere sipping tea or reading a book or sitting off in a daze why?"

Helios took a double take at the end of Haruka's statement. "I wish to know if she has sensed anything."

Michiru shook her head, "She has been acting strangely, something about a past love and dreams of them in the silver millennia."

Helios almost paled. **No. It couldn't be. Why would she be having memories of him? And now? I must act quickly. I have to find the prince!**

"Helios? Helios what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Helios looked around to see unsure expressions around him. "Nothing my sweet. I'm just worn out from the journey and just need to rest. But first I would like to see the prince."

And with that Helios, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru set off towards Mamoru and the generals. On the way towards their destination Hotaru spoke.

"Uhm Helios?"

"Yes Saturn?" Helios asked.

"Have you spoken to uhm…..well that is…….when was the last time you saw Peruru?"

Helios chuckled. "I have not spoken to him recently but I plan to make contact with him soon. And to answer you unasked question, he misses you dearly as well." Saturn blushed. She was excited to hear that news.

Chibi-Usa shook her head and intertwined her arms with her best friend and boyfriend and headed towards the fitness center.

Mamoru and Kunzite where bench pressing while Nephrite was squatting with Zoicite doing pull ups and Jadeite was…..well……Jadeite was being Jadeite much to Kunzite's annoyance.

Helios walked in with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa and bid them farewell once he saw Mamoru and made his way towards the prince as the girls went to catch up with the scouts at the mall.

Mamoru had just finished his workout when he heard "Your highness?"

Mamoru looked up to see Helios smiling and a slight bow towards his prince. Mamoru and the others rushed to greet their friend from so long ago.

"What brings you by?" "How long you in town?" "Is there trouble?" "How have you been?"

Helios raised his hand. "I shall answer all questions soon. But I'm here to talk to the prince and princess about a feeling I have been having lately." He related his story to the prince and his generals. Finishing he added, "I think Sailor Pluto may know something." I must speak with her first before I can say much more. Silently he added **and to see if she has ran into Jasper.** Mamoru nodded his head understandingly.

"Well for now, come let's get you home so you can rest and freshen up. I'm sure the girls will want to take you out to dinner so you can tell us what you have been up to since you left." With that, the men headed back towards the apartments.

**It seems I must talk to Sailor Pluto about these dreams and memories she has been having. Well Peruru, it seems I will be calling you sooner than expected. I may need to call in one more favor. I just hope they can help. I hope I'm really just over reacting. But if he is here………….well this time I will personally stop you Jasper. No matter the cost.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 8

_**Dinner and Meetings**_

To say that dinner was a reunion welcomed by all……..may not have been an accurate statement. Sure, everyone was laughing and having a good time, but for two people at the table, they were dreading of something both knew was to come later, and both of them didn't want to confront or be confronted by it. But alas, when you are the time guardian and a protector of dreams, you tend to know more than others. But even still, when your future queen is at a dinner table, you always laugh. That seemed to be happening at the moment which shook Setsuna out of her deep thoughts.

"Really Usagi, you are such a klutz when it comes to anything aren't you?" Rei gritted through her teeth as the future queen tried to inhale her dinner and cause a funny sight when she found out first hand that the special she ordered was special indeed-special hot off the grill and extra spicy. And of course running around yelling and screaming hot, hot, hot, for 15 minutes did not suit well for any of the dinner guess either. So then the insults began as Rei chewed her out the moment water was brought to Usagi who by now was on her umpteenth glass. Helios giggled as he watched the future queen. **I guess she still is growing into the queen she will eventually become, because I believe she will retort back to Mars as soon as she finishes this glass.** Then, Usagi did something no one saw coming. She turned over and looked at Rei and said, "Gomen Rei, I really need to act civilized and not over react. I should have tasted it before diving in. I just was so hungry and I didn't take into the fact my actions would be reflected on all of you. Gomen again." Mamoru and Setsuna both smiled softly as the future queen truly was coming out in bits and pieces. Helios eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. **Then again, maybe she truly is growing wiser by the day.** He turned to see Setsuna's eyes locked with his. She gave a small, quick nod to confirm his question. Which question Helios was not sure of and hoped it was about the princess. Helios was about to ponder more when a voice grabbed his attention.

"So Helios, what have you been doing with yourself all this time?" Makoto asked.

Helios turned to the thunder senshi. "Well, mostly I have watched over the dreams along with Peruru, but I left him to stay with that job when I felt a disturbance. I left him over 7 months ago. I kept in touch, barely, but I've kept him up to date with what I was doing and what I found in my searches." Kunzite spoke up. "What exactly did you find?"

Helios dropped his head. "Nothing to my dismay. I only have the familiar presence of someone that I mentioned to you all when I first arrived. Other than that, I'm afraid I won't be much help until I know more." His eyes ended on Setsuna as Helios completed his statement.

"Is this an enemy outside the galaxy?" Haruka asked.

"No, it's not an enemy. At least I hope it's not." The table was stunned into an eerie silence as each person there tried to understand exactly what Helios had just said. Chibi-Usa placed her hand on Helios' as Usagi spoke. "Let's enjoy dinner for right now. I mean Helios just comes from who knows where and we should really catch him up on what is going on!" She exclaimed and laughter from everyone at the table followed. Helios learned that the inner senshi where each on the road of the dreams they wanted to pursue for themselves, although he had a little knowledge that would, being a protector of dreams and all. Perhaps beside Pluto, he may be the only one noticing that Crystal Tokyo was coming into sight. Not for a while, but he knew by the way his queen was acting it was in motion. He was smiling until he noticed an empty seat. His smile slid off and a slight frown replaced it.

Setsuna had walked out to the garden for some air. **I think I'm losing my mind. Helios being here has nothing to do with my dreams……….it's just a coincidence……..it's just…….it's……it's a lie Setsuna and you know it.** She sighed. There was no use trying to deny it. Setsuna let out a groan of frustration and turned to head in only to bump into someone and end up on the ground. **OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!** She practically screamed in her head. She was about to apologize when she heard a voice apologizing first.

"Oh my, please forgive. I did not realize someone would be right at the door." The strong arms pulled Setsuna to a standing position. **Odd. This feeling. It feels so familiar. So right. Almost as if…….** She lifted her head to stare into cobalt blue eyes.

"Are you hurt anywhere miss…?" The stranger asked. Setsuna shook herself from her daze and responded. "Meioh, Setsuna."

"Well, my apologize Meioh-sama. I am Kaoto, Jasper." Setsuna tensed up immediately. She had just bumped into the man who wanted to see her designs!

Jasper looked at her for what seemed like an eterninty. **She's even more beautiful than I remember. I can't believe I ran into her…….literally…..but still what luck!** He took an opportunity to speak again. "I take it you are the Sestuan Meioh? The fashion designer?" Sestuna nodded. "Ah what luck I was wondering if I could set up an meeting with you to discuss working for my company?" Sestuna's eyes were wanting to fly out her head. Was she just offered a job at the biggest and best fashion industry the world knew?

Jasper looked over to the mini fountain in the garden and then looked back to Setsuna. "I'm sorry to be in a rush but I'm must go. Come to this address next Tuesday around 10:30?" Both Jasper and Setusna noticed his question sounded a little pleading. As if it would kill him to not see her. Jasper bowed slightly. He was now too nervous to be around her anymore tonight. "Forgive if I seem rude but I must go!" And with that he rushed back inside and towards the exit.

Setsuna looked around. **It wasn't a dream. He just asked me to come to his office for a meeting. He was talking to me…………I DIDN'T SAY ONE WORD TO HIM?!?!?! OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!** She shook herself from her stupor, and with a smile on her face, headed back to her table to give her friends the big news.

A figure stepped out from the woods on the other side of the fountain.

"So you were right. His highness is back."

Helios appeared from the woods as well. "As far as I'm concerned he lost that title long ago." The other figure turned to him and said, "Don't you believe it is time to let it go and forgive?" Helios shook his head. "I don't know. Sailor Pluto deserves what the others have……..but I can't stand that he is back after all this time. Why now? Does he feel what we have been feeling?" The figure looked back at him. "It is not like you to hold a grudge Dream Protector."

Helios turned back to the figure. "I have my reasons. Right now I need to know can you get in touch with the others for me?" The figure sighed. Helios walked towards them. "That wasn't you in the battle remember? After Sailor Moon freed you, you came to spend time with me and Peruru and find yourself again. But now I need you to help me with this. I promise I will explain what happened but we are going to need all the help we can get…..please."

"Very well, I'll need a couple of days. I did kill their princess after all."

Helios nodded. "Thank you Galaxia."

And with that Sailor Galaxia vanished with gold light shining the sky for a few precious seconds and then back to dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 9

_**Face Off**_

Jasper decided to get some more fresh air after his walk in with the senshi of time. **I still can't believe I ran into her!** He was grinning from ear to ear like a little school boy who just got his first ice cream cone. He wished he could have continued to stare into those loving eyes again. But he knew they were being watched, if was an enemy or not he did not know. But he had a good idea who it was. He came to a small bridge over the pond when he stopped to look at his reflection. He then sighed to himself and said, "Hello Helios."

Helios looked at Jasper with cold eyes. He wanted to know why he was here and he knew he had to be alone with him to do it.

"Why?" Jasper chuckled.

"You really don't like me being here do you? What happened back then happened. Nothing can change it. Let it go kid. You're holding on to something that needs to die. We both are." Jasper whispered the last part to himself. Helios was fuming. How dare he say let it go! How dare he call him a kid! Helios took a step towards Jasper.

"You didn't answer my question. Should I ask again?" Jasper turned to the dream protector. "I'm back for many reasons dear friend. I'm back to ask forgiveness, love, and to win back the one who I truly hurt the most and . . ."

"You lost all chances of that when you betrayed your own mother you selfish son of a bitch! How can you even possibly think of asking for forgiveness after that! If it weren't for you none of it would have come to pass!" Helios was livid as he interrupted Jasper. Jasper was somewhat taken aback by the outburst. Not because of the accusation but because he never saw Helios as one to hold a grudge and to lose temper and control. He decided to not retaliate but instead calmly try to talk to his old comrade.

"How do you know it wouldn't have happened anyway? I did what I thought would help. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but I figured that letting anyone know would have been a threat to their safety. Helios, I understand why you are mad at me, but I assure you I never wanted it to happen. If I could go back and change it I would. But just like Pluto I am bound by laws of time and space. She would say the same thing if she was here . . ."

"Don't you dare talk about her highness of Pluto! What gives you any right to address her in any form whatsoever?! When saw her at dinner why didn't you just leave her be? Why did you even come back!? Why are you ALIVE!!!!!????"

The last question took both men by surprise. Jasper because he never really knew until now just how much hatred towards him had built up in Helios and Helios because he never realized how much hatred had built up. Helios never knew he could hate this much. It scared him. He wanted to apologize but the hate was too great to allow him to humble himself.

Jasper looked at Helios shocked. **I didn't realize my actions from so many millennia ago could still have such an affect on my friends. Does Pluto harbor these same feelings? Does she hate me as much as Helios does? Or does she hate me worse?** Both men now hung their head in shame. Both for different reasons but still connected by on common denominator. Helios clenched his fist so tight they started to turn white and blood started to trickle out. **I never knew I was this angry and upset. I'm so glad Chibiusa isn't here she would scold me for being so cruel and heartless to a friend. **_**Former**_** friend that is. He is no friend of mine. Not anymore.** It seemed time was standing still for both warriors. After what seemed like an eternity, both men looked up into each others eyes. Jasper spoke up.

"Why are you really here?" Helios sighed before speaking.

"I sensed a great force coming. When I was informed Sailor Pluto was having dreams of an old lover I believed it to be you."

**She has been having dreams as well?** Jasper thought. Then he realized what Helios had said and questioned. "You _**believed**_ it to be me? Does that mean you don't now?"

Helios once again sighed. "It's not you I sensed. But you being here does not calm me at all. It simply means that we are in for a fight for our lives. And I predict many casualties. And not from the side of the enemy."

Jasper paled. He didn't want to believe what just came from the lips of Helios was true. **A new enemy? Many casualties on our side? This cannot be right!** He spoke again.

"What must we do?" Helios' voice became cold.

"_**We**_ will do nothing. I will make sure our future queen and king and the protectors of the earth are known of this evil and they and I shall protect this planet. _**You**_ will leave and never return. The last time you helped, it ended in disaster for an entire kingdom."

Jasper had finally had enough. "How dare you try and tell me what to do! I am a crown prince of the moon! I have as much right to protect this planet as you do! I would give my life for this planet!"

"Like you did for the moon?!!!" That outburst from Helios was what broke Jasper. For like Sailor Pluto, Jasper had not died. He had survived. But the guilt also survived with him. Jasper held his head to the side.

"As far as I'm concerned," Helios stated, "you lost the title of crown prince that day."

A bus had pulled up to the bus stop to let passengers off. People laughing and hugging and carrying on without much worry for the night. Helios and Jasper watched them. Both remembered a time when they lived in a place that had no worries. Helios turned back to Jasper.

"I came here tonight to tell you this once. Do not go near his highness and his generals. Do not go near her highness and her senshi. And DO NOT go anywhere near Sailor Pluto. You caused too much heartache in one life time, a second will not be tolerated."

Jasper looked challengingly at Helios. He spoke with a low and serious demeanor as he said, "Is that a threat Protector of Dreams?"

The sarcasm was not missed by Helios. He chuckled. "No, it's a promise." He turned to leave.

Jasper called after him. "And if I refuse?"

Helios turned just his face to his once friend. "I'll _**KILL**_ you." And with that he turned and walked away. Jasper clenched his jaw and fist.

"Have it your way, _**old**__**friend**_." And with that, Jasper headed back to his apartment.

"What was that all about?" One said as they left the bus bench after listening to the conversation. "That was so out of character for Helios. It seems much has happened since we left eh?"

"Well I'm not sure about the other one, but Helios looked determined to do whatever he could to keep that guy away from the earth protectors. I guess it's a good thing we came back huh?" Another asked as she walked along side her friends.

VesVes nodded. "JunJun is right though. Helios is not himself. But what I want to know is who was that other guy and what is his role?"

CereCere looked over at VesVes. "Past or present?" VesVes, JunJun, and PallPalla looked at each other before all answering. "Both." CereCere looked back and the paper she was holding.

"Well first thing is first. We have to find a place to live. It seems we are going to be here a while."

"Should we let them know we are here? Or at the very least Small Lady?" PallaPalla asked.

VesVes shook her head. "No. For now let's see what we are up against and assist where needed."

JunJun nodded. "Agreed. Now what are we going to do about room and board?"

VesVes turned to the other three and grinned. "I think I might know four sisters who could help us out with that little problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**Eight a Crowd?**_

A knock on the door late at night shook her from her dreams. It didn't matter that she had had the same dream every night for a long time now. It was all she had of him. A smile. She wouldn't trade that moment for anything. But another knock at the door once again brought her out of her stupor and she headed for the door. **Who in the world would be at the door this time of night? I thought Catzy stayed home tonight. Hmm she must have forgotten her key…again. I swear I should just leave her out in the cold sometimes. I think I'll give her a piece of my mind since she woke me.** But she was shocked to see not only Catzy, but Bertie and Avery all huddled at the door trying to decide who should open it.

"Why should I answer it?" Catzy asked.

"You're the oldest, it is your birthright," Avery quickly said with Bertie nodding vigorously.

"What if it's a robber?"

Prizma sighed and spoke, "I don't think they usually knock Catzy, they just come on in."

The three sisters turned to see a slightly annoyed Prizma head to the door and open it.

Much to the surprise of the four sisters, four little girls stood with bags of clothing and make up to make even a make up artist sick to the stomach. Catzy cocked her head to the side in confusion, Bertie went wide eyed, Avery stood shocked and Prizma groaned. **This is not good** thought Prizma.

VesVes started to ramble after a moment of awkward silence, "Hey guys! Uhm, long time no see. Everything good working out for you all? We missed everyone! I hope you don't mind us dropping by at this hour but you see we were in town and wanted to surprise the sailor scouts and everyone and needed a place to stay and sort of saw Helios and some other guy talking and they seem real intent on hurting each other, but we don't recognize the other guy and we also felt a disturbance and well we were wondering could we stay here until we can afford a place for ourselves?"

Seven mouths nearly hit the floor as VesVes let all that out in one breathe. It took a moment for Prizma to acknowledge what she said. And boy did she say a lot. **What the?... Helios is back? Helios and some other guy were arguing? A disturbance? Need a place to stay?...Wait a minute! A place to stay?**

Before Prizma could begin to speak Bertie chirped in, "Of course you girls can stay here! We would love the company! Wouldn't we girls?"

Catzy agreed. "Yea we could really catch up and this would be a great surprise for the sailor scouts! Come to think of it, it's been a while since we hung out with them ourselves. I agree with Bertie, come on in!"

PallaPalla spoke, "Thank you guys so much!" JunJun was already inside unpacking her and CereCere's bags when Avery said, "Are you all hungry? I can make us some sandwiches."

Prizma's head really began to spin. Living with her three sisters nearly drove her insane. But to add four more to the mix who probably acted like them in so many ways would definitely send her into a drinking frenzy. "Wait a minute everyone!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Did anyone else besides me understand what VesVes meant by 'We felt a disturbance'?"

JunJun sighed. "It's true. We did feel a disturbance which is why we think Helios is back. At least that's what he said."

Avery spoke up, "So the dream protector is here? What about the other? What's-his-name?"

Bertie looked at her sister. "Peruru I believe Avery. Is he here as well?"

PallPalla responded, "Not that we saw, but we also saw someone else that Helios knew. They must have been friends at one time but now they seem to loathe each other. The guy kept calling himself, 'the crown prince of the moon' I think it was? But how is that possible? I thought only female were born of the moon royal bloodline.

Prizma shut her eyes to think. It was a lot to take in. The new disturbance. Helios return. A new mystery man who claims to be of royalty with the moon kingdom. The Amazon Quartet showing up. Something definitely was going on. But it was too late at night to try to make sense of things. She would be of more use in the morning. They all would. She decided to make a suggestion. "As much as I hate to do this, you girls can stay." The four little girls smiled and gave their thanks. Prizma continued, "My sisters and I do not have any powers anymore. We won't be of much help when the fight comes but we can do what we can to help. For now let's all get some sleep and in the morning we can see if we can meet up with the sailor scouts and see what's going on." With that Prizma turned and walked back to her room.

CereCere spoke up, "Is she alright? If it really is a bother we can make other arrangements."

Avery responded, "No it's all right. I think Prizma is just soaking up a lot in one night. We have been human for so long we nearly forgot what it was like to have these kind of conversations. I think part of her wants to fight again. To kind of, I guess, atone for sins she did against the sailor scouts all those years ago, you know?"

"I think we all do," Bertie replied. Catzy nodded. JunJun, PallaPalla, VesVes, and CereCere all looked at the three sisters and to where Prizma exited earlier in wonderment and sadness.

Prizma closed the door to her room, turned off the lights and crawled back into bed. She sighed as she closed her eyes and a few tears fell. "Oh Sapphire, I wish you were here. You would be able to help. I don't know what to do. I want to fight. But there's nothing my sisters and I can do to help. I've done so much wrong, I've lost you, I've nearly lost my sisters over the things we've done. What should I do?"

For another night in what seem like endless night, Prizma cried herself to sleep.

Seven figures outside the bedroom looked at each other and felt the pain for a dear friend and sister.

JunJun sighed. **I hope the sailor scouts are up to this. I'm not so sure any of us are ready for what is coming.** She went to the patio and looked up out to the heavens. 5 shooting stars passed over and she smiled. **Whatever is coming the sailor scouts will pull through. They always do.** With that reassuring thought she returned to the others.

Across town at a local café, a small boy with white hair was playing a flute. Two people approached him. "Beautiful tune. I don't recognize it. Is it an original?" The boy nodded and smiled. "It calms me in times of nervousness. And tonight especially." The two figures nodded their heads. The boy took out his own flute and began to play with the small boy. The small boy shocked at first but then obliged and was glad to play with a fellow player. The music was calm yet ominous.

The girl spoke, "Are you passing through?" The boy replied, "No I'm to meet up with a friend of mine, he asked me to come to help assist in something. I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Peruru."

The boy spoke up, "I'm Alan and this is my sister Anne."


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**Reunions and Worries**_

Setsuna arose the next morning feeling energetic and full of life. So to say she was out of character was an understatement to anyone who knew her. Then again, the past few days hadn't been exactly normal for her or the sailor scouts. Granted most days weren't but they never dealt with a smiling, laughing happy go lucky Setsuna either. And it was beginning to get annoying. Well, at least to Haruka anyway. Setsuna headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee when a thought ran through her head. _"Ah what luck I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you to discuss working for my company? Come to this address next Tuesday around 10:30?"_ She really couldn't believe that Jasper Kaoto wanted to meet with her about joining his company! She never saw herself as a real fashion designer, but it was something she enjoyed doing. The sound of the coffee pot going off brought her back to reality. Making herself a cup she went to the bar to sit down and put the television on the news channel.

Haruka noisily came downstairs shortly after and saw Setsuna in a green tank top and tight blue jeans. Haruka stopped to look twice at the out of character clothing. "Okay Sets, I'm going to go insane, what in the world has gotten into you?" Setsuna looked up at Haruka and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Haruka?" Haruka was fuming. "You daydream all day and night, you smile all the time, your dancing and laughing, you smile….all the time, you haven't done the whole 'I'm the keeper of time and see all things' scare the shit out of us, and oh yeah you smile….ALL THE FREAKING TIME, I can't take it anymore! What is wrong with you?" Haruka seemed like she was either going to cry or pull her hair out. Setsuna tried with all her might to stifle a giggle. **She finally knows what I feel like after so many millennia. Ha ha ha, payback may be a bitch but oh so sweet when you finally get a chance to get it.** Michiru and Hotaru bolted down the stairs to see Haruka on her knees with her hands in her hair ready to pull.

Michiru folded her arms. "Honestly, is this really how a grown woman should behave?" Haruka answered in a groan. Hotaru walked over to Setsuna and asked, "What's with Haruka-papa?" Setsuna simply shrugged her shoulders as the phone rang. Michiru walked over to answer it. "Hello? Oh Ami hi. Yea we are all up. What? When? Ok where? Right we'll be on our way shortly."

"What was that all about Michi?" Haruka asked. "Well we are needed at the shrine. It seems more 'visitors' have appeared besides Helios." Setsuna looked cautiously towards her fellow comrade. "What exactly do you mean?" Michiru looked at her 3 fellow senshi. "Well it's kinda hard to explain really. I'm not sure who it is but Ami made it clear there is more than one waiting to talk to scouts." "How many exactly," Hotaru asked. Michiru cleared her throat. "Eight actually."

"Eight? What the-," Haruka caught herself noticing Hotaru watching her, and Michiru as well. Michiru nodded. "We'll know more when we get there so lets get going."

Haruka groaned yet again. "I swear the world is out to get me, first Setsuna is acting all happy and carefree, next we have Helios showing up and now eight, not one, but EIGHT more 'visitors' need to talk to us? About what?" There was a knock on the door. Haruka continued as she went to answer it. "The only way this day could be the worst day ever for me is if I had to run into…SEIYA?"

The last part was said as Haruka open the door to show a grinning Seiya, an amused Yaten, a concerned Taiki, a smiling Princess Kakyuu, and a worried Sailor Galaxia.

"Hey there guys! Long time no-OUCH!"

Before Seiya could finish his greeting, he got a welcome back punch square in the nose, courtesy of Sailor Uranus' fist.

Yaten looked at the others. "Well, we seem to be picking up right about where we left it."


	12. Chapter 12

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**Confusions, Confusions, Headaches, Fustrations, and Just Plain**_

_**WTF Moments**_

Mamoru was running like a mad man who was on a mission with Jed, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite behind desperately trying to keep up. "Wha-What has gotten into him?" Jed asked heaving and whezzing along. Kunzite turn sharply and said, "I-I-I don't know but whatever the moon princess said to him, someone must be about to die or going to die or something dealing with dying. At this point I don't care I just want him to wait and let us catch up!" Zoicite muttered, "he only ran this fast when he wanted to get away from us and go sneak off to see the moon princess back in the silver millennium you know." Nephrite laughed. "True true. But I don't think that is the case here. Hey look! He stopped."

Indeed Mamoru had stopped and had turn to look back at his companions breathing heavily yet relived when the prince and future king stopped. Kunzite spoke up, "You-you-you know you could have-could have-whew-you could have waited for us to catch up you-you-you know. WHEW! Man we are out of shape!" Mamoru just stared at him an unreadable look. Jadeite asked, "So what is the deal bro? I mean what has got you up in a ruffle? The princess in trouble?"

Mamoru shook his head.

Nephrite asked, "The senshi?"

Mamoru once again shook his head.

Zoicite let out a sigh, "Well then what is all the hurrying about?"

Mamoru look to his companions. "The Senshi gathered at the shrine to have an emergency meeting twenty minutes ago and…"

Kunzite looked at Mamoru. "And?" he asked.

Mamoru groaned. "Well there are more visitors besides Helios."

The Generals all looked at each other. "More visitors?" Jed asked. Mamoru shook his head. The group all then thought the same thing. What did this mean and why did it have Mamoru acting the way he was.

"What's going on guys?" A voice inquired. The mean looked up to see Helios walking towards them. Zoicite greeted him. "It seems more visitors are in town besides you my old friend." Helios nodded. "So they got here then?" Mamoru looked to Helios. Kunzite eyes went wide.

"You already knew the visitors were here?" Helios simply nodded. "We better get there. I have a lot to explain." Mamoru stood in his tracks. Helios knew THEY were here? _Something wasn't right_ he thought. "Uhm Helios, are you sure you are talking-" Helios interrupted him, "I sent for them, we need them for what is coming." Mamoru nearly fell to the floor. _He sent for them?_ Before he could ask anymore Helios was already in motion towards the shrine. The others were quick to stay with him. No one asked any questions for they knew they would get no answer until all were present.

Helios thought to himself on to best prepare everyone for what he had to tell them. _Peruru I really need you here right now. I'm not sure that we can do this without EVERYONE. I only hope you can get here soon._ Helios was soon shook from his thoughts when he heard shouting and screaming coming from up ahead of him. _What in the world _he thought. The six men stopped at the foot of the steps to the shrine. They didn't know what was going on aside from Mamoru and he didn't really want to be in the middle of the mess but his Usako had begged him to get the guys and get there. There was a crash and the men took half a step-and stopped. "Uhm guys?" Jed asked. "I don't know about all of you, but it sounds like Armageddon in there, and I really don't think that we should put ourselves in a predicament we can avoid by staying out here." The others agreed. But Mamoru had already promised that they would try to keep the peace. He shook his head. "Sorry guys but we have to get up there or bad blood will be spilt. Mainly Sailor Uranus' and Sailor Star Fighter's." "Wait, Sailor Star-?" Kunzite asked. Mamoru looked at him. "Ugh, it's a LONG COMPLICATED story that I'll explain later, right now we have to go!" And with that said, he bolted up the stairs.

They got to the top and Mamoru slid the door open. "DUCK!" A voice yelled out. Mamoru, Helios, Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite obeyed the command but Jadeite tried to look into the very overly crowded room and came face to face with a cup full of hot tea. Falling backwards he yelled, "SON OF-" and commenced to falling down the long shrine steps as he finished his outburst, "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Kunzite sweat dropped as Zoicite snickered and Nephrite and Helios dusted themselves off. The remaining men took a chance and looked into the room to see Usagi with her hands covering her mouth along with princess Kakyuu, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru with VesVes, PallaPalla, JunJun, and CereCere wide eyed at what transpired, Mina and Ami with Catzy, Prisma, Avery and Bertie all with their heads down blushing from embarrassment, Yaten snickering, Michiru sitting on the sofa with her hands messaging her forhead, Rei and Makoto holding back a VERY pissed off Haruka, Taiki kneeling over a swearing VERY pissed off Seiya who had his face covered, Sailor Galaxia who seemed to be trying to hide in a corner, and Setsuna….who was staring out a window oblivious to everything around her.

It was so silent you could have heard a feather hit the ground.

_**CRASH! BANG! SMASH!**_

All twenty-eight heads turned towards where the noise came from to hear and very hurt Jed exclaim, "I'M OK!"

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed. She rushed towards her love. They embraced in a hug. Everyone had watch the moment, especially Seiya and Haruka for obvious reasons. Seiya for he still seem to carry some feelings for Usagi, and Haruka for she seemed to still hold a grudge towards the man who nearly ruined the future, in her opinion.

Helios cleared his throat. "Your Highness?" Usagi looked at Helios with a very tired expression.

"What happened here?"

Usagi looked back at the twenty-two girls in the room and sighed. "Oh boy….the better question is what _**DIDN'T**_ happen…"


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**And so the Nightmare Begins…**_

He had not slept well since his run in with Helios. That fateful meeting seemed to start off a chain of events that no one soul could have predicted…maybe not even Sailor Pluto herself.

"_Jasper! Yo Jasper!" Jed yelled as he ran up to his comrade. Jasper raised his eyebrow as if asking Jed what it was that seem so important that he would run at top speed to find him. Jed looked at Jasper with a huge, wide grin that only meant one thing. Trouble. Uh-oh thought Jasper. Jed began to speak._

"_Prince Endymion wants you to spare with a friend of his." Jed was smiling…too much. He knew something that as of yet was alluding Jasper. Jasper did not like the feeling that he has at the moment. Yet he was curious._

"_And who might this friend be?"_

"_Oh, just a little protector of dreams is all….." and Jed turn to leave._

_Jasper eyes went wide. "No! It couldn't be! Could it?" The next second Jasper bolted by Jed and hurried to the sparring area where a more than one surprise awaited him. In the seats sat the sailor senshi, all in their senshi forms with princess serenity. The generals minus Jadeite were with the prince talking to whom Jasper assumed to be the new arrival. But probably his biggest surprise was to see his mother, Queen Serentiy sitting off viewing. Jasper inhaled a sharp, quick breathe._

"_Mother rarely watches these sparrings. She definitely never watches any of mine. He didn't have much time to think of anymore as Endymion came walking up to him._

"_It's been requested you take a sparring round with the new arrival." He said. Jasper could tell that his prince wasn't telling him everything. But it didn't matter; he definitely was going to spar with this one. Jasper simply nodded and turned to get ready. He looked over to where the girls were sitting. Serenity smiled at her brother and mouthed 'I'm rooting for you' and waved. Jasper smiled and glanced at the rest of the girls. The inners seem to be acting like this was the fight for the century and in a way it was. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were more composed and waited patiently for the scene about to unfold. Then his eyes met HERS. He smiled. She smiled and seemed to tell him without mouthing a word, 'Please be careful.' He nodded to let her know he understood and winked at her to reassure her. He turned around and his suspicions were confirmed as he met his sparring partner._

_Helios smiled back at Jasper and simply stated, "Let's do this."_

_Jasper smirked and in a flash he charged the dream protector without warning the next thing everyone saw was a flash of lightning and the two were off and the fight had begun. Jasper leapt back and shouted "shooting star dust strike," and streaks of shooting starts shot out like bullets towards Helios. Easily dodging them Helios vanished behind Jasper and then covered the arena in a thick layer of fog. 'Uh-oh,' thought Jasper. 'This is not the best situation to be in'. As Jasper turned to find his opponent he came face to face with the right handed fist of the dream protector and was sent backwards a couple of steps. Then Helios began his attack. Punches, kicks, jabs, hooks were sent flying towards Jasper as he dodge and looked for an opening to counter-attack. Helios realizing he could not go head to head with Jasper shot an energy blast towards Jasper. It had the desired affect. Jasper knelt down to dodge it and Helios connected with a devastating kick. The senshi not being able to sense the fight were having a hard time trying to keep up and see what was happening. Uranus Neptune and Saturn turned to Pluto. Pluto was sensing their energy levels which allowed her eyes to follow the fight even though she could not see. Uranus could tell from Pluto's reactions, Jasper wasn't holding up well. Everyone was silent except for Jadeite who would occasionally make a remark like "ooh that had to hurt," or "wow did you feel that," or "holy fuck how did he pull that off?" Kunzite glared at him then simply turned his head back to the fogged arena listening and following the energy of the two fighters. Endymion was shocked at how powerful his two friends were. 'This is incredible. Those two truly could be our best hope at times of war. Though what's scary is that they are best friends and they don't hold back. Makes me wonder how much they have to hold back with us?'_

_Meanwhile Jasper started to get irritated. 'I've got to get out of this fog. Okay let's try this!' He planted his feet, raised his hands above his head and shouted "Moon Light Wake!" and a furious energy wave of light blanketed the arena with everyone shielding their eyes. When the energy faded Helios unshielded his eyes and searched around frantic. 'Where is he? He's hidden himself! But how? Come on Helios focus! Focus!' Helios closed his eyes to clear his mind. Then all of a sudden he yelled, "THERE!" and he turned around and was met a kick to the side and was sent flying in the air. Jasper quickly followed and an airborne battle was begun. Eyes of the audience were going back and forth with Princess Serenity scared and worrying about her friend and her brother and Pluto dreading that Jasper would end up deeply hurt. Then all of a sudden she heard Saturn shout, "Look!"_

_Two figures landed on opposite ends of the sparring grounds. Jasper looked over at Helios trying to catch his breathe when the left side of his face started to bleed from where Helios landed an attack._

"_Looks like I win," Helios commented. Jasper just smirked. "Check you right arm." Helios looked down to see it too was bleeding from a blow courtesy of Jasper. Queen Serenity stood and said, "I think you two have worried the girls for today. I believe we can adjourn for dinner and welcome Helios correctly." Everyone bowed and the queen left to go prepare the dinner hall. As the inners, generals and the outers congratulated Helios and to catch up on things, Jasper headed back to his quarters. He was about to change when a frantic knock came from his door. 'Man Jadeite doesn't give a rest does he?' He thought as he opened the door…not to be met with Jasper, but Pluto. He started to ask her what was wrong when she lunged into his arms crying uncontrollably._

"_Pluto, what's wrong? Calm down please. Talk to me. What's happened?" Pluto looked at Jasper._

"_Don't scare me like that again. Please don't do that again. I just finally found you. Someone who I long and care for and love after everything I have been through and watching you fight just now…I was afraid I lost you…."she held her head and sighed. Jasper stood shocked at what she said. 'Had I really scared her that much to the point where she thought I could have been seriously hurt?' Pluto spoke again. "You love to fight Jasper. It's in you blood. You love the challenge. But I'm afraid it will consume you. Please, please stop it for my sake, please!"_

_Jasper held onto her tightly. "I promise. I promise. As long as I live I promise I will not let it consume me. I love you. I swear it._

He awoke with a start. He breathed heavily and sighed. Sitting up in his bed he buried his head into his hands. "How was I so stupid?"

…

Helios sat in the park looking into the pond. "How could I have been so foolish?"

_Helios was headed towards the dinner hall when he was stopped by a voice. 'Don't let the one who is not of true blood propose. Don't let the one who is not of true blood propose.' Helios turned to see no one there. He did not like what just transpired and quickly headed towards the dinner room. 'I must remember to speak to her highness about this.'_

_Dinner was a little eerie. At least for Helios. But he tried to be happy. Seeing all his friends again and the queen truly lifted his heart. Aside from Pluto and Jasper, he had a lonely job to watch over the dreams of all. But when he did get a chance to see his friends. He was glad for the opportunity. He was especially happy for Jasper. He never saw him more happy than when he was with Setsuna. 'It's about damn time is all I can say', he chuckled. His thoughts were interrupted by the queen's voice. "Everyone if I can have your attention for a moment. Jasper has requested to speak for a moment and I have granted him this opportunity." Jasper slowly got up and cleared his throat._

"_Well, I was never one for speeches so I'll just come out and say it," he turned to Setsuna. "Princess Setsuna…..will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**The Fated Meeting**_

She looked up at the intimidating building. **I can't believe I'm actually doing this.** She held her ground and walked into the building to the directory to find what floor to go to. With her destination in hand she went to the elevator and hit the button to the 9 floor. Being alone in the elevator was somewhat relaxing. She couldn't believe she was about to interview for a very prestigious position with the top fashion industry in the world. The bell dinged and the doors opened to a very busy floor. People on phones, on the internet, faxing, emailing, setting up appointments, business meetings, Setsuna started to have second thoughts. **Oh my, I may not be able to do this. I don't think I can handle all this plus my duties as a senshi and the Guardian of time. I'm going to have to decline this offer it seems. **She wasn't sure why but she felt a bit guilty and sad at the thought. But she reminded herself that she was not of this time. Had she died like the others then maybe she could, but she had her duties to think about and this was unnecessary stress that she did not need. She stepped into the secretary's office and said, "Setsuna Meioh. I have an appointment." The secretary looked up and had to look the time senshi over one good time. "Wow…." She said. Setsuna blushed. The secretary smiled. "Just one moment please." She picked up the phone. "Mr. Kaoto, your 10:30 is here. Yes sir." She hung up the phone and turned back to Setsuna. "If you could wait a few moments, Mr. Kaoto is finishing a phone call over seas with Dior in Paris." In the office of Jasper however, this was anything but the truth. He was trying to fix his office up to look as clean and nice as it could ever be. **She has to feel comfortable to want to work here. She MUST feel comfortable to work here…to be closer to me.** After deciding he had done all he could do, he rung the secretary to let her in. Setsuna open the door and closed it behind her. She turned to look up at her possible future boss. And then it happened. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was love. Maybe lust. But whatever it was, Setsuna leapt into Jasper arms and gave him the most heated and passionate kiss she had ever given in so many milliner. They broke apart and Jasper smiled and said, "My love, I've been sear-"

_**SLAP!**_

Time seem to freeze. He could feel the red mark on his left cheek and knew it would be around for a few days. He turned his head slowly back to Setsuna, who had tears streaming from her eyes. Those beautiful, hurt, garnet eyes. Jasper lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Setsuna shook her head and spoke quietly. "Why? After all this time did you come now? Why did you wait? Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you LEAVE? WHY DID YOU ABANDONED US THAT DAY? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, YOUR SISTER, AND YOUR MOTHER? JUST TELL ME WHY?" She had finally broken down and fell into his chest crying. Jasper looked down at her and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He sighed as he explained.

"I didn't willingly betray you my lo—Setsuna-san." She could tell how hurt he was using her name. He went on. "And I did look for you. But because you were at the time gates for all that time I couldn't sense you. And if I had thought you were there, there was no way I could have reached you because I was forbidden when the betrayal happened remember?"

Setsuna slowly nodded. Of course she knew. But she hurt. All these memories coming back. He finally shows up? All of these emotions? What else could she do but explode. She felt him let her go and watched him move around to the window of his office.

"How was to I know? How are we ever to know? I never knew I was so weak. So cowardly. Where you lived with honor, I lived with guilt. I lost my family and my friends that day Setsuna-san. I lost you. Even though I could feel your presence and never being able to reach you, I had lost you. For countless milliner, I searched for some sort of purpose for myself. I traveled from galaxy to galaxy, fighting evil in those universes to somewhat atone for the sins I had committed to you all. It was all I had left. Every battle I fought I felt a sense from one of you. The love of Mina, the spark of fire and determination from Rei, the wisdom and patience of Ami, the fight need to protect from Makoto, Haruka's undying loyalty, Michiru's gracefulness, Saturn's ominous power, Kunzite's strong leadership, Jadeite's swiftness and craftiness, Zoicite's observance, and Nephrites knowledge over the stars. Serenity's pureness and Endymion's courage. Helios and Peruru's love and protection of dreams. Each one different, yet strong. And it tore me apart bit by bit, piece by piece."

"And what of me?" it was so low, he thought he had imagined it at first. But he turned to see her, shaking but looking at him with fear of rejection. **Does she feel that I never thought about her?**

Jasper walked to her and held her by the shoulders. "I felt those all knowing, all watching eyes on me. I was never sure if it was condoning me or despising me, which made me hurt even more." He wanted to kiss her and hold her again, but after the slap to the face he remembered that he may not be allowed. He let go of her and walked away once more and continued with his explanation. "Then one day I felt her presence again. I felt my sister, and the prince, and all the others. And I felt them die and come back time and time again. I felt you freeze time, and felt your punishment thereof. For a time there I wanted to give up. I thought I had finally lost you once and for all. But then you suddenly appeared again. And the rest up to now…well I guess you have figured it out by standing here in my office right now."

Silence fell over the two. Jasper had wanted this meeting to go very differently. **I was foolish to believe she would come in and just love me, and forget what happened. Too much bad blood had been spilt. I should have been prepared for it. I guess I just didn't want to believe this is what was going to happen.** He looked out the window and over Tokyo. **Such a beautiful place.** He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Setsuna with those garnet eyes. **Those eyes I love so much yet haunt me so.** "Setsuna-san, I-" Setsuna put her finger over his mouth. She then gave him a soft tender kiss of love and caring. It was a kiss that Jasper knew meant that they had a lot to talk about, but she had indeed forgiven him for this much. Yet he still had much more to tell her before she truly forgave him.

So much more.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**Old Friends Return and a New Bond**_

As a relationship was starting to rekindle, another meeting of a different kind was about to take place on the other side of town.

Peruru walked down the street with Alan. Realizing who each other was they knew it was not chance they were in Tokyo at the same time. With Ann deciding to surprise the girls, Peruru and Alan thought they should do the same with the guys.

"Do you know where they might be?" Alan asked. Peruru nodded.

"They are at the crown."

Alan smirked. He couldn't believe he was back and about to meet his friends again. And the two people who helped him and Ann get their lives back. Walking into the crown they searched for the people who they had come to meet. Sure enough they found them in a booth along with 3 additional people who Alan wasn't too familiar with. He followed Peruru as they came upon the cluster of men.

"Hi everyone." Peruru said. All eyes stopped and turned. Helios was the first up and went to hug his twin while Mamoru noticing Alan went welcomed him. The generals all said their heys to Peruru and Alan which only left the three strangers to Alan. Helios decided to do the introductions. "Alan may introduce you to the Three Lights. Also known as Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. Seyia, Taiki and Yaten all acknowledge themselves. "Please join us. We were just discussing what I've been sensing. Peruru I take it you have filled in Alan?"

Peruru nodded. "Yes and Ann as well." Mamoru looked toward Alan. "I take it she went to surprise the girls?" Alan nodded. "What can I say, she missed them." Seyia piped in, "Wow with so many of us here, it's something like a big family reunion huh?" Everyone one at the table looked at one another. It was an ominous feeling. It was nice to have everyone around, but the feeling that this wasn't a social call was clearly in everyone's mind. Kunzite spoke up, "Well Peruru, Alan, tell us what you both have been doing with yourselves." As the stories were going around, Mamoru slipped out to take in everything that was happening. **I feel something coming. I just wish I knew what it was. Peruru, Helios, and even Setsuna seem to know something. I just wish they would tell us. Then again, I feel like I know a little bit of what it is. And everybody coming back, this enemy must be our greatest challenge yet. I can't help but wonder if this is the event that sets off towards the road to Crystal Tokyo.** Mamoru looked out into the air when a voice came from behind him. "You truly have a beautiful city here."

Mamoru turned to see Seyia looking out at the city. They hadn't talked much since he had returned and Mamoru wasn't sure he if wanted to or needed to.

Seyia looked at Mamoru.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions on your mind." Mamoru made no answer but watched and listened as Seyia went on. "During your absence when Galaxia was evil, Taiki, Yaten, and myself where trying to find out princess. Because of that we had run-ins with the sailor senshi. I saw Sailor Moon, Usagi-chan, and I instantly developed feelings for her. I realized I cared deeply for her, but she loved you. She always did. She always will. I can't say that I wasn't hurt, but I understood my feelings couldn't be returned. Not because Haruka-san kept trying to keep me away, because she tried relentlessly, or my fellow star lights asking me not to help her, but because she loves you. I wasn't upset with you, but I stilled cared for her. I still do to this day. As each of the sailor senshi does. Even Taiki and Yaten, though they may not admit to it. That day at the temple when she rushed to you, I had expected to feel pain and hurt like I did when I was on earth the last time…..but I didn't. I felt warmth. Happiness. Joy. Love. Everything that the senshi, your generals, my princess, Galaxia and the star lights and myself fight to protect. I realized then that what you two have truly is only meant for you and her. I realized we all have one thing in common. We all lost our homelands. You all fight for the Earth to keep the same fate from happening here what happened all those millennia ago. After coming back this time around, I found that I too, along with the others, want to keep Earth safe from what happened to out home planet. I know that you may not trust me personally, but the feelings I used to have for Usagi-chan are not the same as now. Now I wish to protect her like the other senshi do. It's like an older sibling love. And as we do not have a home of our own anymore, we all wish to make earth our home for you all were kind to us and welcomed us openly. Even the Outers, although they were a bit more cautious." Seyia chuckled at the statement. "We, the star lights and Galaxia will always protect our Princess first and foremost. But we forgave Galaxia and welcomed her into our family. She may wish to help protect Usagi-chan as well, but as for me, Taiki and Yaten, we wish to pledge our loyalty to you. I know you have your generals, but we can offer even more power and skill to those ranks. After hearing of Crystal Tokyo and what it shall stand for, we want to have a part of it, and if it means serving under the two who will bring it to past and finally bring peace, I can think of no greater feeling and honor than that."

Seyia had finished his speech and looked Mamoru right in the eyes. Mamoru had listened to his explanation and understood. He had questions answered for him without asking, but there was one question he wanted to ask Seyia.

"What does your Princess think of this? Usagi and I wouldn't want her to think we are taking her soldiers from her." Seyia nodded.

"It was her idea actually. I have no idea why, but I'm sure it will come to light at some point."

Mamoru smiled. He knew all too well not to question a princess when her mind was made up. He smiled and looked at Seyia. "It would be an honor to fight by your side as well as the other star lights."

Seyia grinned and the two shook hands. A feeling of respect, friendship and new power surged between the two. Both smiled and a new bond was forged.

As the headed back toward the crown Mamoru said, "Of course you do know who is going to hate this don't you?" Seyia laughed.

"Haruka-san." Mamoru nodded.

"I'll talk to her and explain it." He stopped. "Actually, I think I'll let Usagi tell her. I'm not sure where I'll stand after she hears this."

Seyia and Mamoru laughed as both knew just how well the senshi of wind would react to this particular news.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**AND HERE WE GO….**_

Princess Kakyuu sensed it. And all she could do was smile. **Well, that's one part token care of. Now I just need to see how Galaxia stands to pledge her loyalty to Princess Serenity.** She turned to where Galaxia was having an inner battle in her mind at the moment. Kakyuu simply smiled and walked towards her.

"You know she will say yes don't you?" she chuckled. Galaxia looked up at the princess and shook her head. "It's not right you know. We shouldn't pledge our loyalty to them and leave you unprotected. It's not right at all." Kakyuu shook her head this time.

"I told you I want you to. It is for the best. From what I've been sensing, this new threat is a great challenge that the senshi of this galaxy cannot face alone. They will need all the help they can get. Especially yours, Galaxia. This is why you need to go and pledge your loyalty to her without question. I will be fine. Please, this is the last order I wish to give you."

Galaxia stood rooted to the spot. From the sound of Kakyuu's voice it would seem that she was almost begging and crying. She couldn't disobey the woman who had given her a second chance. **I don't like this. I do not like any of this at all but I trust her. She seems to know what she is doing and what she is asking of us.** She nodded towards Kakyuu as to answer that she would indeed pledge loyalty to Sailor Moon. She turned to head towards where the girls were meeting when she stopped. "Why do I have the feeling I won't see you again?" she asked. She turned to look back at Princess Kakyuu.

Kakyuu was gone.

"OMIGOSH! ANN!" was all Ann heard before being furiously hugged by Usagi. She returned it warmly and smiled and greeted the others. "When did you get back? Is your brother here too? How long are you staying?" Ann rose her hand to silence the energetic bunch. "We plan to stay for a little while. He is with the guys. Oh and Saturn? A surprise is waiting for you just so you know." She said with a wink. Hotaru looked at her questioningly. Ann just smiled and said, "You'll see."

"So what have I missed?" Ann asked. Catching her up with what Helios said and Setsuna's strange behavior Ann had surmised that she had missed a lot as her head started spinning. "Well I know how much you all love to be nosy, so I noticed Setsuna going into the Moonlight Fashion building, how about we head over and see if she's out yet and see what's going on?" Usagi and the others (minus the two outers) squealed and raced off to see Setsuna. Unbeknownst to them, as they headed downtown to the building, they were being followed by two figures.

"It would seem that there are more with this group than originally thought," one said.

"No matter," said the other. "It all is the same in the end. We will destroy them and everything they love dear." The two figures were cautious to hide their energy levels and not let the girls realize they were being followed. The two continued to talk.

"This worries me a little. I mean even the ones who have no powers. The sisters I believe they are correct?" The other nodded. "Well even though they have no powers, they still want to help. I'll give the humans this, they will fight no matter what the odds are."

The other sneered, "yes and those damn three lights pledging their loyalty to the prince of this planet just triple powered his forces. The generals are a handful themselves. But I'm wondering why Princess Kakyuu allowed that. It's left her vulnerable with no protection." The one who had been listening nodded. "Why not go after her then? After all, you just said she has no protection."

The other looked at him. "I would…if I could sense her." The other's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean? She disappeared? How? That's not possible. She would have to know we are here and if that's the case, we need a new plan and now!"

"Calm yourself Trelthazar. She might sense something. But that is all. But I agree we do need to get rid of her first. Send one of the weaker ones to track her." Trelthazar held his hands upward away from his body and closed his eyes. He summoned forth what looked like a minotaur and said, "Master Zalazar wants you to find the Princess Kakyuu. And when you do….kill her."

With that the minotaur lowered his head and was gone. Trelthazar turned to Zalazar and spoke.

"Well while he takes care of her, who do we hit next?" Zalazar stared at town for a moment. "Let's see how well the all work together as a team shall we?" With that, they were off in a flash.

Helios and Peruru turned and looked at the sky. Mamoru looked at his two friends. "What's up?" Helios clinched his fist. "Jasper!" He took off running down the street. Peruru yelled after his twin, "Helios wait! You can't be sure of that! Helios!...Damnit!" he turned to the prince and his generals. "We have to stop him please. I'll explain as much as I can on the way!" Without looking back he raced after Helios. Mamoru, Alan and the rest gave chase. Mamoru thought to himself. **This is not good. Helios has snapped. And he said Jasper. Could he be talking about Jasper Kaoto? Oh no! Setsuna!** He tried to stay calm as thoughts of his friend and comrade being in danger kept coming into his vision. He was shook from them when all of a sudden a loud BANG heard from the other end of town went off. He stopped and looked. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Seyia, Taiki, Yaten, and Alan all were looking to their prince. Their future king looked back at his fellow warriors and nodded. "Let's go!" and with that, the Earth's defenders took off transforming in the air and towards the disturbance.

The girls had reached Moonlight Fashions to see a stunning surprise. They saw Setsuna lip locked with Jasper Kaoto. Setsuna broke the kiss to see her friends heading towards them. She was about to warn Jasper when a loud BANG was heard across town. She looked at the other senshi and they all raced off towards the new threat. Jasper waited till he was alone and leapt to the rooftops and headed towards the threat. **I will not let them win…I can't let them win.**

A knock on her door was soft, quiet, and polite. Prizma opened the door and was shocked to see Princess Kakyuu standing there.

Kakyuu smiled at Prizma and said, "May I come in? I believe we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

_**THE FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL….BEGINS**_

The screams were horrible. The sudden blast came out of nowhere and had truly shaken everyone. Downtown Jubban was a total disaster area. Families frantic to stay together, couples searching in desperation for each other, and others just trying to run away from the danger. Only one word could describe the scene taking place. Chaos.

"Do you sense that?" Trelthazar asked.

Zalaszar looked towards where he had felt the energy and smirked. "Ah so they are coming. Well this will be fun. Shall we begin?" He looked to Trelthazar who nodded his head and the two waited for Earth's protectors to appear.

Running swiftly to the attack sight the sailor senshi were worried. Ann stayed behind to find the boys and Kakyuu. All had the same thought running through their heads. **That blast was not a good feeling. What just happened?** Just as it seemed no answer would come, Sailor Mars in one swift motion stopped. The other scouts turned back to her and were confused. Sailor Venus spoke up, "What is it Mars?"

Mars looked at her comrades. "Something is off here. There was only one blast. It's almost like it's a challenge call."

Sailor Uranus responded, "Then lets go accept this little challenge." But before she could start moving Mars frantically grabbed her arm. "This is no time to be blinded Uranus! How many of our enemies ever did something like this. All the others were after something specific. This is just a random blast. We haven't felt energy disappearing. Whoever did this wanted our attention. I don't like this at all you guys…."

The others swallowed hard at what the senshi of Mars said. They all agreed that whoever was the cause of this had to be powerful, possibly even more powerful than Chaos itself. Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury, do a scan. See if you can tell us anything before we charged in too blinded." Mercury nodded and swiftly scanned the attack area. "Ok…downtown is in rubble…..two energy readings…no casualties," everyone holding their breath released it. "But guys, those two energy readings are just…..standing there. It's like they are waiting for us."

"Could it be a trap Mercury?" Jupiter asked. Mercury shook her head.

"I don't know honestly. If it were, why would both be standing there? It doesn't make sense."

All fell into deep thought. Mercury had brought up a good point. What was going on? Neptune turned to see Uranus in a very tense state and touched her shoulder to calm her. Chibi-Moon walked over to Sailor Moon and hugged her mother for dear life.

Saturn watched Pluto. **Why do I feel that everything happening now is because of you?** Pluto looked at Saturn. It's been said that when dead or all knowing eyes peer through you and see your soul, it is a feeling you never can shake off after the encounter. If both ever stare at you at the same time, you might as well go insane. But when death and all knowing stare at each other, it's all together different. Time and Death are the two things everyone fears. But what does each of these things fear? Do they fear each other? Do they fear anything? The answer was passed that day between the two most feared and powerful senshi. And neither was backing down. A silent answer was passed from Pluto to Saturn and both turned their heads to Sailor Moon.

"What do you wish to do Sailor Moon?" Pluto asked.

Sailor Moon looked at her friends. Her comrades. Her family. She sighed what sounded like regret and sorrowfulness. "We fight. We swore an oath to protect this planet. That is exactly what we are going to do. Let's move!" And with that the senshi headed for battle.

"They're almost here," Trelthazar said.

"Good." Zalazar replied. **This has been a long time coming for all of us. These damn senshi have been an annoyance long enough. All these years of planning, waiting, watching, learning. We must be delicate though. No rushing no getting anxious or angry. And we cannot get cocky. That's where the others failed. We cannot fail. We have endured too much to lose now…..**

Zalazar looked toward Trelthazar. The two were thinking the same thing. Either they and the entire Earth's protectors die, or only just Earth's protectors will die. Either way, the world would plunge into chaos because of it. "Stop right there!"

The two mysterious warriors looked up to see ten warriors in a fighting stance. "How dare you come to this planet to disturb the wonderful peace it was enduring! To hurt and cause harm to innocent lives is something I cannot endure. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish-AHHHHHH!" An energy ball came from behind Sailor Moon and sent her plunging to the ground into a heap of rubble.

"Sailor Moon!" the senshi screamed. Sailor Moon slowly picked herself up and looked towards Zalazar.

"If you're going to fight, fight, don't make a speech about it." He responded simply.

Uranus and Jupiter looked at each other and the bolted down towards Zalazar. "Try this on for size!" exclaimed Jupiter. Zalazar looked up at the two senshi. "Jupiter! Thunderclap!" "World!" but just before the two senshi could finish their attack Zalazar tilted his head up above them. The two turned around to be greeted with a double axe handle and a boot to their faces and both senshi landed on the cement concrete….hard. "Jupiter! Uranus!" Sailor Moon screamed. She tried to get to them but she could barely stand let alone move.

Mercury, Chibi Moon, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Mars and Pluto could not believe the scene that had just unfolded before them. Trelthazar floated down to his spot after of disposing of Jupiter and Uranus so quickly….and easily at that.

Mercury took out her scanner to analyze the area and their two foes. "Whoever they are…they are strong….and from the looks of things….very, very fast."

Neptune asked. "Can check Jupiter and Uranus' vitals? They're not moving." Mercury heard the urgency in Neptune's voice. She scanned both fighters. "They're alive…thank goodness." Mars clenched her fist. **What are we up against here?** Venus then took command.

"Ok let's tackle one thing at a time. Chibi Moon and Saturn, go to Sailor Moon, if they are after the crystal, Saturn can keep her protected and get her to safety if it comes to that. Neptune, Pluto, you two get over to Jupiter and Uranus. Check for injuries. If they are badly hurt, move them to a safe place and rejoin up with me and mars. If they wake up when you get to them and seem alright. I want the four of you to try and surround our two new friends here but do not attack. Move slowly and feel them out. Again do not attack until I give the word. Mercury I need you to get everything you can on these two no matter how little or much it is. Anything will help. Mars and I will meet them head on. Maybe if we can get them talking, we might find out what we are up against and why they are here in the first place. And hopefully this all will give Uranus, Jupiter and Sailor Moon time to gather energy so we can use the Sailor Planet attack."

The others looked shocked at the end of Sailor Venus's plan. Mars shook her head. "The Sailor Planet attack? Are you sure?"

Venus nodded. "These two don't play around. We don't have any choices besides that one." Everyone nodded and then began to carry out Venus' plan.

Chibi-Moon and Saturn got to Sailor Moon. Sailor moon fell onto them just a little to gain support. "What's going-" she started but Chibi-Moon interrupted. "Shhh mama. Just gather your strength right now. We are going to need it." Sailor Moon looked at her and then at Saturn who was looking over where the outers were and simply nooded.

Neptune and Pluto cautiously and slowly moved towards Jupiter and Uranus while keeping an eye on Zalazar and Trelthazar in case of an attack. Mercury watched and said, "That's interesting. They won't attack first. But they could. They aren't acting cocky or boasting. It's like they are feeling us out like we are them. Or are they waiting for something?" She whipped out her communicator.

Trelthazar darted his eyes to Mercury.

Mercury called Zoicite. Zoicite came on her screen. "Mercury everything ok? We heard the blast and-" "We have a problem Zoicite," Mercury said. "There are two of them. Very strong and very fast. Jupiter and Uranus are knocked out and Moon is severely hurt. Please hurry, I don't like this at all…"

Zoicite heard his love's desperate plea. "We are almost there, don't encounter them head on. Get the girls to safety but do not go toe to toe with them. Wait on us. If what you say is true, we need a different game plan. Zoicite out."

Mercury closed her communicator then switched to her analyzer. She targeted Zalazar and Trelthazar for readings. **What? This can't be right!** She looked to the two figures and over at Venus. "Venus!"

Venus and Mars turned to the cry of the senshi of Mercury. "What is it Mercury? What's wrong?" Venus said. Mercury was shaking.

"They aren't human. But that's not the reason I'm…Oh Venus, Mars! They are actually-OH NO!"

Trelthazar had appeared in front of her. "I think you have done enough damage for today." He ripped the analyzer from her hands and punched Mercury square in the face. Trelthazar then threw the analyzer to Zalazar who disintegrated it into nothing.

"No! Mercury!" Neptune cried. Trelthazar looked over the unconscious body. "I hate it when someone tries to spoil the surprise.

Mars ran towards Trelthazar. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" the two attacks together hit the targets dead on and a cloud of grey smoke covered the battlefield. Neptune called out. "Venus! Mars! Are you two alright?" "Yeah!" Venus replied. "We have to check on Mercury. Could you make out what she was trying to say?" "No. But whatever it was we have to know!" Neptune looked over at Pluto who was currently checking Uranus. "How is she?" Pluto looked up at Neptune. "She'll have a massive headache and boot mark across her cheek when she wakes up. But she is alive and no broken bones or fractures as far as I can tell." Pluto looked over to the cloud of smoke. **Why did those two look so familiar to me?** "Pluto?" Neptune asked. "Do you know something? About those two?"

Pluto sighed. "No, I can't recall who they are but I know I know them from somewhere. I just can't seem to think straight sense….."

Neptune nodded. She knew that Jasper had been in her mind. They all saw the kiss. They couldn't ask her about it because of the blast. "It's not your fault Pluto. You've been preoccupied with something important. I'm just sorry it came at a-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Came the outburst. Neptune was about to turn and scold Saturn for using such language when she looked at where Saturn was pointing. Zalazar and Trelthazar stood where the smoke had cleared…..unscathed….and not amuzed. **They're faster than the speed of light?** **This is not good at all.**

Venus and Mars began to shake. Zalazar looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "Is that it?" He asked.

Mars shouted. "Who the hell are you two? What do you want? Why are you here?"

Trelthazar responded, "All in good time. For now, you can call me Trelthazar and he is Zalazar."

Pluto fell to her knees. **What? That can't be right? They died. I saw it. It was the same day of….** Pluto looked up to the two warriors. Trelthazar smiled at her. "Surprised to see us again…..Setsuna?"

Neptune, Mars, Saturn, Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon went wide eyed. Sailor Moon asked, "How do you know who she is?"

Zalazar looked at Sailor Moon. "We know who all of you are." If ever a knife could slit a throat, that statement would have been it. The senshi realized what they were up against. An enemy who possibly knew everything about them while they had nothing but two names.

"Sailor Moon, Saturn, Chibi-Moon look out!" Mars cried. A lighting orb ball was sent straight at them. With no way to stop it, and the other senshi out of position, Sailor Moon shoved the two youngest senshi out of the way. "Sailor Moon! NO!" Saturn cried. The orb exploded where Saior Moon stood.

Zalazar stared at the cloud of smoke. "It's about time you all got here…..I didn't want to repeat it all twice."

The senshi looked and could make out ten figures. Nine masculine and one feminine.

"You have attacked a planet in peaceful times. We cannot allow this evil doing to go unpunished. You will pay for this!"

Tuxedo Kamen, the Shitennou, the three lights and Alan had arrived!

Tuxedo Kamen turned to his fellow comrades. "Three lights with me. I don't know what we are up against so tread lightly. Generals gather the senshi and moved them a safe distance. Go!" Zoicite, Jadeite and Kunzite made to Venus and Mars who were trying to move Mercury's body away from danger.

Zoicite knelt down to check her vitals with his own analyzer. "How is she?" Mars asked.

"She's alive….unharmed. She'll be sore for a while but nothing broken and the healing power you senshi have is already repairing any internal damage that might have been caused."

The two senshi were happy. Zoicite picked up Mercury and the six of them moved to where Saturn, Chibi-Moon, Sailor Moon and Alan were gathered near the edge of the trees. "You girls alright?" Kunzite asked.

Venus shook her head. "Kunzite, they are powerful. I don't think even the sailor planet power attack could have scratched them. They destroyed Mercury's analyzer. She found out something but that's when the one named Trelthazar punched her. Jupiter and Uranus were took out with one hit each by him. Zalazar nearly put Sailor Moon out and when Mars and I tried to attack them together…..Kunzite they're faster than the speed of light…tremendously. But that's not the worse part." Jadeite looked at Venus then to his lover. "What could possibly worse?" Mars looked at him with the saddest look of a worn out and tired soldier. "They know who we are Jed."

Nephrite had made it to the outers. "How are you all?" "Pretty banged up." Neptune responded. "How are they?" He asked. "Out cold, but alive luckily." Pluto responded. Nephrite could sense Pluto had become nervous. He looked to Neptune. "They know everything about us it seems." Nephrite looked over at the two adversaries. **It seems we need to retreat and come up with a plan.** "Come on let's get over to the others.

The three lights had circled around Trelthazar and Zalazar with Tuxedo Kamen at the head. "Tell us what you want here!" Demanded Seyia. Trelthazar laughed. "Still a hot head there eh, Seyia?" Zalazar asked. The three lights looked at each other shocked. "Oh you don't remember us? We should be hurt but then again you haven't regained all your memories. Or maybe someone wiped them from you? How is your dear princess by the way?" Yaten had heard enough. He went to attack. "Wait!" Pluto screamed but it was too late. Zalazar gave one roundhouse kick and Yaten was sent flying into a nearby building. Tuxedo Kamen yelled, "NOW!" Seyia and Taiki charged Trelthazar and Tuxedo Kamen went after Zalazar. "Just like old times….eh Endymion?"

Tuxedo Kamen didn't show it but the mention of his name shook him. **These two knew who our past selves are. That must mean they came from the silver millennium. But who exactly are they?**

The senshi couldn't keep up with the fight while the generals looked on. Pluto noticed that the generals were looking on with worry. **This is not good. Oh Jasper where are you?**

She remembered who they were now. It was all clear. All the hurt returned with it too. She knew Jasper was going to have to answer for it all. But not like this. She just found him again. She knew the others would not be thrilled. But she knew Jasper had to tell the story. Not these two. If they did, the others would never trust Jasper for sure.

"Look out!" Kunzite yelled. The air battle raged on high above them. "Oh no! look!" Sailor Moon cried. Tuxedo Kamen landed on the ground and fell to one knee. Seyia and Taiki fell out of the sky on either side of him. All three were breathing heavily. Trelthazar and Zalazar floated down to a gentle landing hardly breathing, sweating and no evidence of being in a fight.

"I guess it's time to tell you who we are…." Zalazar said. He looked to Trelthazar and nodded.

Trelthazar held out his hand and sent a fire ball to the warriors of Earth.


	18. Chapter 18

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 18

_**OLD ALLIES…NEW ENEMIES**_

Trelthazar held out his hand and sent a fire ball to the warriors of Earth.

Pluto stood in front of Earth's warriors. She knew what she must do. **I must protect my princess and this planet….no matter what the cost.** Pluto raised her time staff.

Saturn realized what her Setsuna-mama was going to do and rushed after her screaming, "Don't do it! Wait! Stop! PLEASE!"

Pluto looked toward her daughter and smiled sadly. "I love you all." Pluto turned back toward the fireball to come into contact with a huge explosion.

The smoke sent everyone fleeing the sight. The thick gray smoke made it so no one could see anything in front of them. Tuxedo Mask looked around to see if everyone had made it a safe distance away from the explosion. "Is everyone alright? Follow my voice and meet me here! We have to regroup!" **I can't sense anything or anyone…..this isn't good. I have to focus. Right now I have to remain calm in order to do anything. **He looked around to see some outline of figures coming towards him. "Who is there?"

"Master it's us." Came the short reply. Tuxedo Mask looked to behold Venus, Mars, Kunzite, and Jadeite walking towards him. Kunzite and Jed helped the girls to a nearby tree to lean against.

"What the hell just happened?" Jed exclaimed. Mars clenched her fist trying to hold her tears in as Venus held her head down in defeat. Kunzite looked at the two senshi and was about to inquire further when he heard a voice ring out. "HELP!"

All heads snapped to see a badly bruised Alan and Sailor Saturn carrying Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Tuxedo rushed towards them. "How are they?" he asked.

Alan spoke. "Both are fine. I think the blast just shook them up." Tuxedo Mask turned to Saturn. But he didn't see Hotaru. All he saw was Death looking out upon the land. "Hey got room for a couple more?" Kunzite turned to see Seyia and Neptune helping Uranus walk and Nephrite and Taiki with Makoto. Tuxedo Mask surveyed the scene before him. **Where is Yaten?** Seyia looked to his leader and said, "Yaten was launched in a nearby building. I sense his energy but I can't tell how badly injured he is. But he is safe….for now." Tuxedo Mask gave a quick nod then turned to Uranus. "Uranus? How you holding up?" Uranus breathed deeply. "I feel like a transfer truck demolished me. Who all is out?" Tuxedo spoke. "Yaten, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, and Zoicite and Sailor Mercury are MIA." He turned to Jed and Kunzite. "I thought they were with you?" Before either man could answer a highly agitated voice answered. "We were but a big blast kind of sent me flying with an unconscious body in my arms so I really didn't have time to latch on to one of them."

Zoicite appeared with Mercury coming to at the end of his statement.

Makoto, who was now coming to and had been listening to the conversation spoke up. "So is that everyone? Who else is missing?" A dead silence greeted her. Uranus looked to Neptune who moved her head into the direction of Saturn. Uranus looked and instantly her legs gave and she crumbled to the floor. "…Pluto…." She whispered. Time seemed to have stop as everyone took in the fact of what Sailor Pluto had done. Then a low voice filled with anger and death quietly said, "Look there." Everyone turned to where Saturn spoke and saw two figures. Trelthazar and Zalazar.

"It's about time your cowardly ass showed up. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," Zalazar said. Everyone turned to see another two figures where Pluto had been standing when the fireball exploded. Only now another figure was in front of her. A warrior in white. Saturn yelled, "She's ok! She's alive!"

The warrior turned to the new threat and spoke. "You have cause enough harm and damage to the good people of this planet! I, the Moonlight Knight, will stop you!"

The others went wide eyed and looked to tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "It isn't me."

Pluto looked up to the Moonlight Knight. "Jasper? You came!" Jasper smiled. "I just found you….I'm not losing you again." Trelthazar mockingly applauded.

"So you finally found her? Good. Tell you what….before we remind everyone else who we are….how about a little match….you two against us? Two on two. What do you say?"

Pluto looked as Jasper. "On three?" Jasper nodded. "One, two,….."

Zalazar appeared before them, "Three." And sent Pluto flying towards a nearby building. Before Japser could react, Trelthazar appeared above him and bombarded him with air attacks. Pluto recovered and leapt back towards Zalazar. "Dead Scream." Zalazar dodged the attack only to be met in the face with a time staff courtesy of the time senshi. Zalazar went flying backwards towards some trees and landed on one knee. He looked up at Pluto and smiled. "Good. At least you're ready to fight." Pluto narrowed her eyes. "I will stop you Zalazar. Do not think any different." Meanwhile, Moonlight Knight had been dodging Trelthazar air attacks. **Ok, I have to get from under this!** "Moon Light Wake!" A wave of light blanketed the area of battle and the Moonlight Knight leapt into the air to summon his next move when he noticed something. **….where is he? I can't sense him…** The light disappeared to reveal no one. The Moonlight Knight searched desperately for Trealthazar and heard a voice say "here," and felt a boot connect to his ribcage. Jasper screamed in pain. Pluto turned to her lovers cry and received an energy blast to her back which sent her flying across the field, face first in the dirt.

"We have to help them!" Sailor Uranus said. All others nodded in agreement except a voice who had caught everyone's attention when she spoke. "We wouldn't survive at this rate." All turned to see Sailor Mercury with clenched fist. Zoicite turned to his blue ice angel. "Why is that Mercury?" She looked at her fellow warriors. She sighed a deep sigh knowing that what she was about to tell them…would shake the very core of the foundation of what they all where and what the believed in. "They're Lunarians." Everyone gasped. Tuxedo Mask turned back to the battle…..**We won't stand a chance….not like this. **Two low groans told everyone Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon were awake. Sailor Moon took a look at the faces of her comrades. "Uhm….sooooooooo….What did I miss?"

Back in the sky the Moonlight Knight and Trelthazar were exchanging blows. "Why did you come back Trelthazar?" "Why did you, Japser? You think that they will forgive you? Helios didn't…..and he was your best friend!" On the word friend, Trelthazar kicked wildly but his leg was caught by the Moonlight Knight. "Hey Zalazar! Incoming package!" And with that he threw Trelthazar into a momentarily distracted Zalazar and both men went crashing into the ground. The Moonlight Knight landed next to Pluto who was slowly getting to her feet. "Are you alright?" Pluto nodded. "Yes. Why are they toying with us?" Moonlight Knight looked back to the two warriors getting up. "They want me to suffer first." Before Pluto could ask anything else, he charged. Trelthazar ran to meet him head on and at the last possible second both men took to the air to continue their air battle. "Pluto watch out!" came the cry. Pluto realized it too late and Zalazar had crept up behind her and started to choke her with her staff. "You know I'm disappointed in you. Forgiving that traitor. He left the kingdom, his friends, his mother, his sister….he left you….remember that morning?" A tear left Pluto's eye….but it quickly turned to anger and hate. In low, threatening voice, a new Pluto had risen. "Fuck…..You…Bitch!" and with that she tossed Trelthazar into the air. Cold, heartless, and emotionless she stated, "Dead Scream." The attack hit its target dead on. "Dead Scream." Again the attack hit its target. "Dead Scream." Trelthazar screamed again pleaded, "please stop her….." before he passed out. Saturn yelled out, "Pluto stop! You're killing him! Please just stop!" "Dead Scream." "Dead Scream." "Dead Scream." Uranus and Neptune cried out. "Pluto!" Sailor Moon could not believe it. One of her senshi had finally snapped…..and was doing the one thing Sailor Moon was always against. Trelthazar and the Moonlight Knight both stopped mid fight and saw Pluto punishing Zalazar. "She going to kill him!" "I'll go after her, you get him a safe distance away from those attacks!" With that the two men dove head first towards their targets. Trelthazar caught an unconscious Zalazar and landed down on the ground. The Moonlight Knight landed in front of a tired and worn out Sailor Pluto. "Setsuna….please stop…we don't kill. Your friends are worried about you. Look.

Sailor Pluto turned to see her friends and comrades in a state of shock. None of them had ever seen Pluto lose her temper. The Starlights were shocked. The Generals looked on with pity. The Inner Scouts were in disbelief. Neptune and Uranus looked sad. Saturn and Chibi-Moon looked worried. Tuxedo Mask had an unreadable expression. But the look that made Pluto worry was the look from Sailor Moon. It was a look that she had only seen in one other person. Her mother the queen. Sailor Moon looked at Pluto with shame, hurt, and disappointment. "Japser!" The Moonlight Knight and Pluto looked over to Trelthazar. "We will be back to finish this." The Moonlight Knight spoke up. "Stay. We can help him and you both. Saturn's healing power could speed up the recovery-" "WE DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM THEM! IF THEY ARE GOING TO STAND UP FOR YOU THEN THEY DESERVE WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!" And with that outburst, Trelthazar disappeared with Zalazar.

As the Starlights went to find Yaten, the generals and scouts walked slowly towards Sailor Pluto and the Moonlight Knight. Before Saturn could leap to Pluto a cold voice stopped her in her tracks. "Everyone stop where you are." Sailor Moon looked to them. "Everyone behind me please." As soon as they where Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity. Pluto and the Moonlight Knight knelt before her. The Moonlight Knight spoke up, "Princess I would like to-" "I WILL GET TO YOU IN A MOMENT." The statement was cold, clear, crisp, and precise. Sailor Pluto's head was still bowed to try to hold back the tears. She knew why her princess was upset. She knew there was no excuse for what she did. No matter how much what Zalazar said hurt.

Princess Serenity's voice soften. "Do you have anything you wish to say before I pass sentence?" Sailor Pluto shook her head. Serenity nodded. "Very well." Jasper got up.

"Serenity please, let me-" _SLAP!_ For the second time that day Jasper had a slap to the face. This time courtesy of his sister. Serenity backhanded his face and didn't flinch.

"Your highness, I would like to speak on Pluto's behalf." All turned to see Helios walking towards them slowly.


	19. Chapter 19

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 19

_**A New Fight Begins And Old Wounds Reopened**_

Helios knelt before Princess Serenity. He spoke with respect and assuredness in his voice. "I would like to speak on Sailor Pluto's behalf about her actions."

Serenity eyed Helios. Jasper had moved next to Pluto holding and stroking her hand gently. The scouts all watched the scene before them. Pluto had snapped and nearly killed this new enemy. But they referred to Pluto and the Moonlight Knight as friends from their interactions but something must have happened. Nonetheless, Serenity wanted answers and she wanted them now. She answered Helios. "I am not in the mood right now Helios. If you wish to represent her, so be it. I just want to know why one of my senshi, one of my mothers closest advisors, one of my CLOSEST friends!...nearly disobeyed me and took someone's life."

"It is a long story my princess. And one not meant to be told here." Helios responded. He knew the only way all of the truth would come out was to get the senshi all together at once to keep from repeating it. Serenity nodded. She turned to the others. "Uranus, Neptune escort Pluto back to shrine. Kunzite, Nephrite escort the Moonlight Knight. Mini Moon gather the Amazon quartet. Alan get your sister and since she will be where the sisters and princess Kakyuu are, bring them along as well. Helios get Peruru. Everyone else, to the shrine." And with that statement, Serenity vanished. Everyone else did as they were told and ten minutes later everyone was crowded in the room.

Serenity looked to Japser, Setsuna, and Helios. "Someone begin talking." Helios stood and was stopped by Jasper. "No. It has to be me." Helios looked as if he wanted to argue but decided against it. Jasper took a step forward. He was so nervous. His very afraid for Pluto. If Serenity was anything like their mother…..she was very strong in her beliefs. And he wasn't sure that she would disregard the rules….even for her friends, allies, or advisors. Jasper knelt before his sister.

"Sis-Princess Serenity of the Moon. I, the Moonlight Knight, wish to speak and I promise to explain all things."

Serenity looked at this warrior for a moment. She turned to all others in the others in the room. **All of them are apart of this. I guess something is coming. Could it be Crystal Tokyo? I'm so ashamed of no have visiting the sisters. The Starlights, even the Amazon Quartet.** The last person she met eye contact with was Mamoru. Of everyone in the room, she wondered what was going through his mind. He had remained unreadable throughout everything so far. She sighed a bit and turned back to face the Moonlight Knight. "Very well, begin."

The Moonlight Knight stood and detransformed into an armor similar to that of Prince Endymion. The difference was the symbol of the moon was decorated on his chest plate.

Jasper began his tale. "I am Jasper, Prince of the Moon kingdom." And then the outburst started.

"What the HELL is this SHIT? A PRINCE!" Haruka cried out. Neptune grabbed her by her ear and pulled her in close and starting whispering. Minako and Rei stood shocked while Ami was burning to ask questions while Makoto and the Generals racked their brains to see if they could remember anything about what Jasper had said was true. The Starlights looked to each other and asked themselves why this was such a bombshell.

Princess Kakyuu had not taken her eyes off Serenity. **I believe this is will be a pivotal moment for the future Queen of the Earth. What a moment to be a part of to witness.** Prizma moved closer to Kakyuu. Kakyuu turned and just silently nodded to her. Prizma turned back to the scene before them.

The sisters and the amazon quartet had their own remarks. "Cute hunk said what?" "Do you think he's seeing someone?" "I love his eyes!" "Do you think he's too old for me?" "Get in line and take a number!" Prizma then turned to the seven of them and sneered at them to tell them they should just stay quiet. Alan and Ann stood next to the door along with Galaxia and Peruru whom both had their heads to the floor felling uneasy about the whole situation.

Mamoru walked up to Serenity and transformed into Prince Endymion. Jasper bowed before the prince of Earth. Endymion spoke, "We all thought that only females were born of that bloodline."

Jasper nodded. "You are correct your highness. I should start from the beginning. You all might want to make yourselves comfortable." Everyone took a sit and tried to get a comfy as possible with thirty-three people in the room.

"My past is a mystery. I don't know much of it. Over the countless ages and millinea I've pieced parts together but not much. I come from outside this solar system. Even father than your home planet Princess Kakyuu. I do not know where, or when. I do not know what I am or if I had family. I was very much alone. One thing I do know was that I was sent away from my planet. To this day I'm not sure why. I may never know." There was a silence across the room. Everyone was feeling some sympathy towards this man. Some believed he was the same as Setsuna in a way. "I ended up on the moon as a small boy, afraid and alone. Queen Serenity took me in and raised me like she did her daughter. As one of her own. She felt a great power within me. But she was afraid. I did not know it at the time, but I was powerful enough to destroy worlds with a single blast. I was very powerful and the Queen wasn't sure just how powerful at that moment. So she wanted to keep an eye on me but decided to train me to be a warrior just like her daughter and her friends. The first day there she fed me till I could not eat another bite. Then she introduced me to her daughter. So full of life, so innocent, so much joy and love. You ran right up to me with a huge smile. You mother said that I was alone in the galaxy and you said well not anymore. You can stay here with us. Your mother apparently was thinking the same thing and decided to adopt me into your family. For the first time in my young life, I belonged somewhere. I started private training lessons with her top guards and it didn't take long for me to learn to control my powers and within a couple of months I had bested the best warriors of the moon kingdom. As the other scouts came to the moon for training, I met new friends. Mars with her determination to succeed, Mercury with observation and keeping a cool head even in the heart of battle, Jupiter with the strength most men only dream about, and Venus with her loyalty and leadership attitude all rubbed off on me and I was glad to know them and call them friends. Each of them gave me something different and in return I showed them how to hone their skills. But being the eldest of the group I felt lonely still. Not that talking to them was boring, but they were into things that I just wasn't. So I would train even more. Pushing myself to my limits and surpassing them. Then one day my mother called me to her battle room. There she introduced me to the Outers. Instantly a bond had forged. I just knew these four warriors were indeed stronger than the inners and that they could push me harder. Uranus with her speed, Neptune's gracefulness, Saturn do what I must attitude and Pluto….well Pluto was special. After mother sent them to train with the inners she told me that Pluto was much like me. She was alone and even though she was with the Outers she still tended to distance herself like I did. She also said that they would be my protectors as the Inners were to Princess Serenity. But they still protected their princess first and foremost. I understood and nodded to her. Training with them was so different. Uranus and Neptune's tag team really kept me on my guard because they knew each other so well and could take their weaknesses and make them strengths. Saturn was so wise beyond her years and being the sailor scout of death, well that just scared me. But she could still be the innocent child and I took to her like an elderly father figure. Always watching over her protectively." He laughed as he caught eyes with Saturn. "Even now your eyes can still scare me. Strange isn't it?" He continued. "With Pluto, it was again different. I just couldn't figure out what hold she had over me. I couldn't perform at my fullest. I was very confused. I didn't have much time to think on it because then I met the prince and his generals along with Helios and Peruru. I knew it was against laws to meet them but my sister trusted them as well as the scouts. Well the outers not so much but the inners did. I myself was glad to meet them and I came to be accepted as one of the 'guys'. I couldn't have been happier. I had a family and friends. Over time, I knew my sister was growing serious about Prince Endymion, and I found myself doing the same…..for Setsuna." Gasps erupted from some of the listeners in the room. Helios and balled his fist tight and Peruru put a hand on his brother shoulder. "I had fallen in love with the mystery woman. I just didn't know how to tell her. The generals and Prince Endymion had found out courtesy of Jed. I told mother and she gave me her blessing. I finally told her and I couldn't be more happy. I finally felt complete. Everyone was happy. Even Uranus, although I guess she always respected me and like me. Which I was told was rare for her. Then Helios came to the moon to visit one day." He stopped and looked at Helios. Helios' hand had begun to bleed with all the stress and pressure of being balled into a fist so tight. Helios looked up at Jasper. Everyone in the room could feel the hatred and tension in the air between these two fierce warriors. Jasper sighed. "We were the best of friends. We would spar together and hold nothing back. It took either Saturn and Pluto, or my sister and mother to stop us. Helios was very supportive of Setsuna and I. He was very happy and glad we were together."

Serenity interrupted. "But that is no longer the case." Jasper and Helios both nodded. Setsuna looked at Helios in shock. She knew he was not happy but to still be mad? She herself knew she and Jasper had a very long way to go….but she had forgiven him some. Why could not Helios? Serenity sighed. "Let's take an hour lunch. Haruka, could you and Michiru make a food run? Everyone else stretch your legs. Chibi-Usa, take Helios for a walk. Hotaru, I think someone has been wanting to hug you for quite sometime, neh?" Hotaru smiled and before another word could be said she race across the room and leapt into Peruru's arms. Along with Helios and Chibi-Usa the four left for a walk. Everyone else dispersed into small groups. The Amazon quartet and Ann decided to make tea for everyone and Alan went to talk to the three lights to try and clear up things since they still looked confused. The inners and generals decided to talk over their own ideas and suspicions and the four sisters had surrounded Galaxia-much to Galaxia's distraught-to try and get her to talk. Serenity powered down back to Usagi and Endymion back to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, what am I to do? I have a brother. One of my scouts and dearest friends nearly killed someone. I feel like I'm gaining one thing and losing another." She could feel the tears in her eyes. Mamoru engulfed her in a hug. "We don't know why yet. Let's wait and hear what she has to say about it. She lost her cool. She has never done that. We both know that. Let's just soak in what has been told to us right now. And besides, you should go catch up with you brother." Usagi smiled and nodded. She walked up to Jasper. "Uhm, I know this may be weird after what just transpired but, now that I know I have a brother from back then, I'd like to get to know him more if that is ok with you?" Jasper smiled slighty. "I would like that." Together they exited the room and went for a walk around the shrine.

Mamoru looked at Setsuna and helped her to her feet. He lifted her head so she could look at him. "No need to explain your actions right now. We will now shortly. Right now just enjoy having him back." She nodded. He turned to leave and as he did he replied, "and hold on to him. Any man who is willing to do that in front of us all and not back down, deserves you." Setsuna blushed and smiled.

Kakyuu looked over to Prizma. Prizma walked up to Kakyuu. "Are you sure? I mean…" Kakyuu held up her hand. "The ultimate decision is yours and your sisters alone. It would be a burden but I believe that wouldn't affect your decision would it?" Prizma smiled "Probably not."

The food arrived and everyone sat down and ate. Things seem to be going very smoothly. Usagi looked around and thought. **This feels….complete. Like all the pieces of the puzzle are in place and together. Is Jasper the final piece of the puzzle before the final battle? Is he the threat Helios warned us about? Oh mother, I really wish you were here to help explain things. But so far, Jasper has been truthful and honest. I wonder what happen to make him and Helios bitter enemies?** She stood up and cleared her throat. "Jasper as much as I hate to say this, it is time to continue with your tale.

Jasper slowly nodded. "Well I guess now its time to explain why Helios see eye to eye and just who exactly Trelthazar and Zalazar are."

He looked at everyone, and then turned to see a tearing up Setsuna. "It all started with a question. I asked Setsuna to marry me.


	20. Chapter 20

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 20

_**How it All Started**_

_Silver Millenia_

_Dinner was wonderful. Friends all around the table, laughing and talking and just having a good time. Jasper smiled. __**How did I ever get this lucky? I have a wonderful family. I also have great and true friends. And now I hope to have the one special person in my life at all times. I'm so nervous. What if she declines? In front of everyone? Or what if she doesn't even answer? Is that worse? Damn it Jasper, get a hold of yourself. You have to actually ask her first.**__ He shook himself from his thoughts and continued to dine with those closest to him. The Queen sat back and looked at the scene before her. She smiled. She knew that these young warriors would be great rulers of their own planets and great protectors of the Silver Alliance. She also was worried about the great burden put on these young ones. She then looked over at Setsuna. She smiled a sad smile. __**How sad and lonely it must be for her. To never really be able to talk and be around people who care for you so much. It's no wonder why she didn't know how to handle her feelings for Jasper at first. I'm so happy for them both. I just hope no trouble comes to those two.**_

_"Everyone if I can have your attention for a moment. Jasper has requested to speak for a moment and I have granted him this opportunity."__ "Uhm, everyone? I was wondering if I could say something?" She looked towards a very nervous, blushing, scared Jasper. She struggled to keep from giggling at her son._

_Jasper tried to speak. "Well uhm, you see, I guess I want to start by saying…you see I…..well uhm, the thing is….oh man…..what I want to say…." He stammered over his words mumbling to himself. The inners and outers looked confused. Helios looked concerned. Endymion face palmed as Kunzite shook his head. Nephrite and Zoicite held their heads in shamed as Jadeite laughed out loud. The queen giggled at the embarrassment Jasper had put himself in. _"_Well, I was never one for speeches so I'll just come out and say it," he turned to Setsuna. "Princess Setsuna…..will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Setsuna went wide eyed. __**What? Wait? Marriage?**__ Serenity leapt from her seat and went over and hugged Setsuna to the point where Setsuna almost couldn't breathe. "Wait a second Serenity. Jasper looks like he is going to explode in anticipation and Sestuna can't give him an answer with you squeezing the life out of her," Haruka laughed. Serenity realizing how hard she was squeezing Setsuna quickly let go and waited to hear what Setsuna's answer would be. Poor Setsuna was struggling with so much in her head. __**What should I say? Say yes you bimbo! But is the right thing to do? What about the Queen? The princess? My duties as the Gates of Time? I can't abandon them! Why can't you make yourself happy? You love him don't you? Of course I do! Then say yes! Why am I arguing with myself about this? Because you need a good kick in the ass for one, and two you need him. Admit or not, you know it's true. You need him to be with you, he completes you. And you know you complete him.**_

"_Uhm, Setsuna? Could you answer Jasper, the poor guy looks like a deer in headlights awaiting to be shot and killed over there, that or he looks like he is about to piss in his pants from not knowing," Jadeit lauged. Kunzite and Haruka each gave him a slap across the back of the head while his fellow generals snickered that Jadeite once again put his foot in his mouth. Setsuna looked at Jasper. __**He really is afraid I'll say no? He is just as nervous about this as I am? Oh my love, I could never hurt you like that.**__ She walked up to Jasper. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with the love and passion that she could only give him. True and innocent and so lovingly. They broke apart and she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes of course I will be your wife!"_

_The Inners and Hotaru leapt and yelled with joy. They all rushed to hug Setsuna and congratulate her. The generals and Endymion took Jasper aside to shake his hand and pick on him. The Queen, Michiru and Haruka stood off and smiled. Michiru and Haruka each gave Setsuna a more mature family hug and then Haruka went off to shake Jasper's hand and probably threaten to never hurt Setsuna in anyway Setsuna thought. The Queen then took Setsuna by the hand and engulfed her in a hug. She then spoke in her ear. "I have loved you like one of my own. It hurt me to see you keep yourself at a distance from everyone. I'm so thankful that you have allowed to let another into your life and heart. I love you both. Always remember that." And with that she went back to her seat to let the young ones plan the wedding. Helios walked up to Jasper and Setsuna. He had an unreadable expression. Jasper spoke. "Is everything ok?" Helios looked at both of them and sighed. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! Geez you two actually admitting you like each other was like pulling teeth and nails. Man I was afraid I was gonna have to beat you both over the head or something. Congratulations to you both!" Everyone laughed and decided to continue dinner, only as a congratulations dinner to the newly engaged couple._

"_Although you know what this means right?" Jed asked. Everyone looked at him. "Now the rest of us guys are gonna keep getting those looks, and God only knows how much trouble we will be in because now we are going to get the look of 'Are you going to ask me?'. Man way to go Jasper, thanks for sealing the doom with the rest of us." Zoicite and Nephrite roared out with laughter as Kunzite chuckled. Ami, Rei, and Makoto glared at the 3 men and they each sunk low to the table. Minako got up and walked over to Kunzite and bent down and whispered in his ear. The next moment Kunzite looked at her dumfounded. Minako, hurt stormed out the room. "What did she say to you?" Kunzite looked at Mamoru, shook his head and went after the princess of Venus but not before glaring at Jadeite as he left. Jed looked at everyone else in the room. "Was it something I said?" "YES!" cried out 3 voices._

_Rei, Ami, and Makoto stood and looked at their lovers. Ami, almost in tears spoke, "Do you really feel that way about it Zoicite?" Zoicite went wide eyed. "What? No. It's just that-" "It's just that what EXACTLY?" Ami screamed. Zoicite looked down. "I see." Ami excused herself and rushed out. Zoicite excused himself to rush after his true love. Makoto looked towards Nephrite. Nephrite gulped. Even though he was a mighty warrior, the princess of Jupiter still sent fear down his spine when she was upset. This was one of those moments. Makoto spoke, "And what about you?" Nephrite began to speak. "My love," Makoto cut him off. "Don't 'my love' me. Just answer my question." Nephrite tried to explain. "It's…well, you see…..we, I, they….it's complicated." Jasper and Endymion groaned. Makoto snapped. "COMPLICATED! WHAT IS COMPLICATED?" Without waiting for an answer she walked out the room. Nephrite looked to everyone still in the room. "That was not what I meant to say. My apologies. I must go get my foot out of my mouth." And with that he was off after Makoto. All that remained was Jed and one VERY pissed of princess of Mars. __**This is going to suck ass**__ Helios thought. Jasper tried to hide a snicker as he knew that Mars would fry Jed's ass right there and be done with it. Jed had sensed this and was trying talk his way out of it…..but talking was what got him into trouble. And he never knows when to shut up. "Baby," he started. "DON'T BABY ME!" Rei boomed. Jed continued to dig his grave, "I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that now you're gonna bring it up randomly in a conversation trying to hint at it and I'm just gonna be like 'oh God she's back at that mess again'". Jasper and Endymion ducked under the table. Rei clenched her fist. Then out of no where she sent a fireball to Jed's face which he narrowly dodged. Before he could say another word, Rei was gone. Jed got up to rush to the door. "Jed?" Endymion asked. "Yea?" "You're a dumbass." Jed sighed and lowered his head. "Yea I know. You all tell me all the time. Well I guess I'm gonna have to be real charming now." And with that he left the room. Hotaru looked at everyone still in the room. "He's gonna die isn't he?" Everyone shook their head yes. Haruka laughed. "I swear those guys are dumb sometimes. I'm glad I don't deal with that." Michiru slowly turned her head towards her lover. Haruka continued not noticing. "I mean how can they not know that a girl is going to think about getting married. I mean come on, it's all that is on their minds. They want it to be romantic like in their childhood dreams and they expect the guy to know it. Luckily Michi and I don't have that problem. We both are content with things right now and we both feel like it's just too much of a fuss anyway." She laughed. Michiru looked at her lover. "Is that what it is? A problem?" Haruka stopped laughing and turned to her lover. "Well…that's not what I…" Michiru held up her hand. Without another word she walked out of the room. Haruka looked at everyone. "Haruka-papa," Hotaru said. Haruka looked at Hotaru. "You just had an epic fail." Haruka nodded her head. "Shit," and with that off she went to try to get back in Michiru's good graces. The queen began to laugh. "Well that certainly was entertaining. I'm sure it will all be fine by morning. I'm going to retire for the evening. Setsuna, Jasper, congratulations again. I'll see you all in the morning." Helios stood after the queen left. "Well I'm going to go ease drop on five different conversations. See you all later." Endymion spoke, "Take pictures." Serenity shook her head. He looked over to her. "Never let me be that stupid my love." Serenity nodded. "Even if you do, I'll never stop loving you." They decided to walk out to the gardens. They went the back way to be safe. Jasper and Setsuna walked looked at each other. Hotaru walked up to Jasper. "So does this mean you're truly going to be my new papa?" He smiled and nodded. "You better believe it." Hotaru nodded. "Just one thing?" Jasper looked at her in question. "Please don't hurt Setsuna-mama. She deserves happiness. And you give her that." Jasper knelt down. "I swear I'll never be so cruel to hurt the one who has my heart. No matter what." With a satisfied smile. Hotaru hurried to catch up to Serenity and Endymion. Setusna looked at Jasper. "You will be wonderful with kids." "Already planning a family my sweet?" Setsuna lauged. "It doesn't hurt. But no right now I want it to be just the two of us."_

_They both lauged and retired to his chamber to just talk._

Present Day

Jasper paused to let everything he just said to sink in. Chibi-Usa looked around the room. "You all haven't changed that much have you?" Prizma looked at her. "Out of everything we just heard that's what sticks out in your mind?" Kunzite looked at Jasper. "Ok so we know that we were all friends, you truly love Setsuna, and even that Jed is still a dumbass idiot. But what about Trelthazar and Zalazar? Why aren't you and Helios still good friends? What happened to have him despise you so much?"

Jasper sighed. "Well I take it you all know that they are Lunarians?" Everyone who did know shook their heads. "Well the reason is because they were the two commanding officers of your mothers army."

Makoto nodded. "Well that explains that. But what's the connection with us?" Jasper looked down. "They were the first to realize that Beryl was going to try to attack. They trained with you all to help keen your powers. They believed me to be so powerful they were afraid of me. We got along and were good friends. But they were still afraid."

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Because they thought I was a double agent. They believed I would cause so much harm if I married Setsuna and had access to the time gates." Everyone looked towards each other. Peruru asked, "Why would they think that?" Jasper said almost in a whisper. "Because the attack on the moon kingdom was my fault."

_Silver Millinea_

_The queen stood in silence as she listened to her two commanding officers under her senshi. Trelthazar and Zalazar were both very honorable men. They did not let the fact the their commanding officers were, one, young teenage girls, and two girls for that matter cloud their judgement to them. They respected them and took what they said and advice very seriously. They admired each of them. All of her warriors that is except one. The one that they were talking to her about right now. The queen had announced to her kingdom the joining of her son and the princess of Pluto. Everyone rejoiced. But two who were weary of this decision were now in front of her saying why they were weary._

"_Your Majesty," Trelthazar began, "It is not that we do not like the prince. It is quite far from the truth. We just don't think he should be trusted. He is not of royal blood. He is so powerful, he alone could wipe out our entire forces. He has a power that should be kept in check. I'm not hateful of your son, we respect him and we don't want to sound like we hate him, but if he gains access to the gates of time, how do we know he can truly be trusted and not corrupted or just decide to take over?"_

_The queen nodded. She knew these two were very much afraid of the power her son possessed. She knew they were doing their duties, and that they really did not hate him. She turned to Zalazar and questioned. "What is your stance on this?"_

_Zalazar bowed before speaking. "I agree with Trelthazar, I believe more thought should be given before anything is finalized."_

_The queen looked at her two mighty warriors. "I thank you for being honest with me. I will talk to them, but I can't promise that anything will change. Will that satisfy?" Both men nodded and bowed. The queen acknowledge and retired to her chambers._

_Zalazar looked to Trelthazar. "Now what?" Trelthazar looked at his friend. "We obey her orders. I know the queen will talk with them. That's all she can do. And if they still want to get married…we must stay on extra guard." "You still think something bad is going to happen don't you?" Trelthazar nodded. "I don't like it. But whatever it is, it's coming and soon. The Sailor Scouts all feel it. The generals and the prince as well. Beryl is going to try to bring down this alliance, which is why you and I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. The prince of earth is taking a great risk coming here, so we must make sure no one knows. Our princess trust him, and if we trust her, we should at least trust him somewhat."_

_Zalazar agreed. The two walked to the sparring grounds where the Senshi and generals were sparring. But they were looking for one man._

"_Do you see him anywhere?" "There!" A blast went out in the arena and Trelthazar and Zalazar both leapt into the air with a grin. They looked at each other and nodded and dove back towards the ground shooting out energy blast to their target. Trelthazar shouted out, "Nice one, but it's gonna take a lot more than that your highness!" A voice boomed back. "Well I need to give you a fighting chance. I mean two-on-one isn't really fair. You need at least half your forces to actually stand a chance." Zalazar sneered, "Not this time."_

_But before the three warriors could begin a voice rang out. "Jasper I need to talk to you about the wedding!" The three men tripped over their feet and got up to see Setsuna laughing at them. Jasper spoke. "Sorry guys, I guess you win by default. Next time though I promise there won't be outside interferences."_

_Trelthazar smirked. "Most definitely." Jasper turned to leave. "Oh by the way, I hope you two will in the wedding? I would be honored to have the two most highly decorated moon warriors as part of my groomsmen." Trelthazar and Zalazar stood shocked. It was true that didn't hate him, but they had no idea he thought of them a great deal to be asked to be IN the wedding._

_Both men nodded. "Of course."_

Present Day

"So it seems that you truly respected these men yes?" Kakyuu asked. Jasper nodded. "Yes I did. They had their concerns but they were right. I was very powerful, and I could have wiped out the entire planet if I had wanted. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. At least I thought I couldn't."

Usagi stood up. "That's enough for now. It's late. For now we at least know who you are and who our enemies are. We can pick up from here tomorrow. Welcome back into our lives….my brother." Jasper smiled. He truly was back.

"However…..until we know why you are hated by Helios and Trelthazar and Zalazar, I must request that you do not call upon Setsuna until then. I'm sorry, but I have to protect the people I love until I have heard everything." Jasper nodded and Setsuna bowed her head. Usagi felt bad but she couldn't take any chances at the moment. The Starlights, confused and dazed decided to patrol to clear their heads. Ann and Alan walked with Sailor Galaxia to discuss their past. Kakyuu smiled and Usagi and turned to leave. Prisma walked up to Usagi. "Thank you for letting us be a part of this. If there is anything we can do, I promise my sisters and I will be glad to help." Usagi smiled. "Thank you Prizma. Please come back tomorrow." Prizma nodded and headed out with Kakyuu. The sisters and the Amazon Quartet decided to go shopping and gossip. Helios and Peruru sneaked away with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa for alone time.

Rei turned to everyone still left. "Well you all just should sleep here. I have a feeling we have a long day tomorrow." Everyone nodded. The generals and Mamoru each said good-bye to their loves. Jasper looked at Setsuna and nodded to her. Oh how she wanted to hug him but dared not to disobey her future queen's orders. Jasper turned to the others, "Thank you for allowing me to speak and clear things up. I shall retire until tomorrow." He bowed and headed towards the door. Jed yelled out, "Hey Jasper, wait up! Since the girls are chilling here, how about you come out and shoot some hoops with us? You know get back to like it was in the good old days? Besides, I'd like to hear more stories from the silver alliance. Any embarrassing ones?" Mamoru winked at Setsuna and Usagi. Jasper was a part of them. He needed to know that they did trust him somewhat. Jasper smiled and nodded. "I'd love it. And yes I do know some embarrassing stories, only I only know ones that are about you." And with that he left. Jed looked back at everyone. "He just kidding right? Jasper? Hey yo, Jasper! Wait up man, you were only joking right?"


	21. Chapter 21

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 21

_**Who is to Blame?**_

The next day was a beautiful morning. The Starlights patrolled for any signs of trouble the night before but these new enemies decided to stay hidden and out of sight. About Midday, everyone gathered at the shrine. It was time for Jasper to finally explain why he and Helios did not get along, and why Trelthazar and Zalazar blamed him for the destruction of the moon kingdom. Usagi stood up. Jasper please continue with your tale.

Jasper took a deep breathe. "Well the next several months were quite busy, rumours of the Earth planning to attack the moon kingdom had become more violent and scary that precautions had to be put in. Sneaking the prince and his generals out was becoming harder to do. Training everyday was a must. And Trelthazar and Zalazar were keeping a very close eye on me. Even in the midst of those things, planning the wedding was joyous. It was going so smoothly. Everyone was helping out. It gave Setsuna and I more time for us. We knew that with the queen overlooking everyone else, the wedding was going to be truly beautiful. Then one day, the queen called us to her chambers."

_Silver Millenia_

"_Everyone," the queen started. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Our intelligence says that Queen Beryl may try to attack soon and we must be prepared. I do not know what she has planned but I want to be ready for anything that she might try. Which is why I want to cancel all things. I have a feeling we won't be able to live peacefully until then." Serenity spoke up._

"_But the wedding mother, all that planning! It is Setsuna's special day! Shouldn't we at least carry on with that? To show our people that we will not be afraid to carry on with life and not live in fear?" The nodded at her daughter then turned to Trelthazar and Zalazar. "What is your suggestion?" The two warriors looked at each other. "I agree with the princess your majesty. I do think that we should cancel anything planned for the future, but this wedding could give the people hope and courage. Also, if two people deserve happiness, Princess Setsuna and Prince Jasper are those two people." The rest of the people in the room agreed. The queen spoke. "Very well we must move the wedding up to the day after tomorrow. Thank you all. And may the heavens keep you all safe." She turned and walked off to meditate. Jasper walked up to Trelthazar. "Thank you for saying all that." Trelthazar shook his head. "Not a problem your highness. We should get some rest. You have a big day in two days neh?" The men smiled and shook hands._

_It was a cold and brisk night. Helios couldn't sleep. He walked around the garden trying to clear his head. He had had a bad feeling since that voice spoke to him. __**But what does it mean? Could Jasper really be bringing trouble if he marries the princess of Pluto? He would never harm anyone. So why can't I shake this feeling that something is wrong and no one can stop it from coming?**__ He stopped walking when he heard movement and mumbling coming from a nearby place in the woods. He crept quietly and walked over to where the noise was coming from. He saw Jasper kneeling in a prayer position._

_Jasper seemed to be talking to himself. "I can't allow this to happen. May the warriors of love and justice protect this kingdom." He started to pray an ancient prayer._

_Helios decided to leave him alone. He felt better knowing that Jasper was focusing on this threat as well. Helios decided to retire to his chambers._

_Jasper finished his prayer and turned to leave when something stopped him. "Ah the so called 'prince' of the moon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Jasper turned to the darkness around him. "Who is there? Show yourself!" A hooded figure step out from the darkest part of the trees._

_Jasper took to a fighting stance. "Who are you?" The hooded figured just laughed. "An observer and nothing more. Your little prayer will do you no good. The moon kingdom shall fall. Nothing can prevent it. Not even the queen herself. If you wish to save yourself from certain death you will leave this place at once. This is not your fight." Jasper had heard enough. "Whoever you are, you're wrong. This is my fight. I will protect this kingdom even if it means I give up my life to protect it."_

_The hooded figured spoke. "And what of your future wife? Surely that is reason enough to not fight. Take her with you if you must, but do so and leave. If you stay, you will only bring chaos and doom." And with that the figure vanished. Jasper was left dumbfounded. __**What just happened? Who was that? I don't like this. I don't like this at all.**__ Jasper left the woods and hurried to his chambers._

_He didn't sleep at all that night._

Present Day

Mamoru looked at Jasper. "So you have no idea who that was?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. To this day I still have no clue."

Kunzite looked at the others. "It seems there was another player in the game so to speak. I wonder who this mystery person was." All fell silent in the room. Usagi looked to Setsuna. "Do you have any idea who it could have been?" Setsuna shook her head. "Even I'm at a lost Usagi. The time never gives mention of this mysterious person before or after the fall of the moon kingdom. I'm sorry." Haruka looked back at Jasper.

"Ok. Let's leave the mystery person a mystery for now. So what happened next?"

_Silver Millinea_

_Wedding day_

_It was a beautiful day. If anyone was on edge you couldn't notice it. The wedding day everyone had waited for was here. The bride was so beautiful. Her dark purple dress made everyone who saw it awe. That morning Setsuna got up and looked out over the moon. __**Today is just perfect**__ she thought._

_Jasper had been up before daybreak. The past two days had had him on edge. Today he just felt like something was coming. Jasper was so busy concentrating he hadn't notice Endymion walk up._

"_Jasper? Hey Jasper!" Endymion spoke. Jasper shook himself out of his trance. Endymion spoke again. "We want to make on final swoop before we let the guards take over so we can get ready for your big day." Jasper smiled and started off to check his post. As soon he was alone he felt that dark force again._

"_So you decided to stay? That will seal your doom." The figure said. Jasper turned towards him. "That's it I'm going to capture you and turn you into the queen. She will make you tell us who you are!" The figure chuckled. "Unfortunately I'm not the one who will be invading you today. Say goodbye to all your friends. They die today." Jasper froze where he stood. __**What is he saying?**__ Before he could think anything else the figure was gone. __**No! I can't let him escape!**__ Jasper ran after him. The figure had reached the woods and turned and stop Jasper stopped short and turned to where the figure was looking. Far, far towards the horizon, Jasper saw it. Queen Beryl and her army where here. And they were coming for blood. And at the front line he saw the generals. "What the? The Generals? But how-?" The figure spoke. "Brainwashed. Even the mightiest warriors can be broken. And besides, what better way to defeat the Sailor Senshi than with their own lovers?" Jasper grew weary. "I have to get back and warn everyone!" The figure held up his hand. Jasper couldn't move. "I think you have done enough damage to this kingdom don't you?" Jasper struggled to get free. "Let me go!"_

_The figure lauged. "I think not, but I guess this will be fun to watch." He released his hold on Jasper. Jasper took one step before the voice stopped him. "Although if I let you go, I have to take someone's life. And I think hers will do nicely enough. If I can't get you to leave on your own, then the life of that dearest to you should be more than enough to persuade you." Jasper spoke in a low voice. "If you harm her…..I will find you, and I will kill you." And with that Jasper took off to the wedding. The hooded figure looked back to where Beryl's army was marching. "This isn't your fight son. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to keep you at bay."_

_Setsuna and the girls had been spending the day getting ready. Setsuna had never been made such a fuss over she really didn't know how to handle it. The girls all made sure she was perfect before she was presented to Jasper. Serenity smiled. "When he sees you, he's going to want to skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon!" Setusna blushed. Intimacy was one thing she definitely knew she was not good at. But she knew that she loved Jasper and nothing could ruin her day. Nothing. Outside near the square where the wedding was to take place Endymion had put on his disguise so he would not be noticed since the Earth was not welcomed since Beryl had made it clear she was not a fan of the silver alliance. He saw Trelthazar and Zalazar giving the guards last minute orders. As soon as they were alone he walked up to them. "Trelthazar, Zalazar, have you seen the Shitennou?" Trelthazar and Zalazar whispered back to the prince of Earth. "No your highness. Should we be worried?" Endymion nodded his head. "Yes. They are never late. Last night they patrolled back home on Earth and when I go to the meeting place to come here…..they didn't show up. I thought they might have been here to do last minute checks. But after I left Jasper I still couldn't find them. Speaking of which have you seen Jasper as well?" Trelthazar and Zalazar both looked at each other. "No sir." The three men all grew grave and silent. Something was seriously wrong. Without a word the three nodded and took off in different directions._

_Helios rushed through the woods trying to find Jasper. Endymion had told him about the Shitennou missing and wanted to warn Jasper._

_Meanwhile Jasper had reached a cliff. "I cannot allow you to do this!" a voice boomed. Jasper turned to see the mysterious person again. "I don't care what you think! I have to let them know!" In a flash the hooded figured was in front of Jasper holding him by the neck. "Let me show you what will happen if you interfere." Before Jasper a series of visions appeared. He saw the warriors of the moon fall one by one. "You cannot stop fate from coming. But the deaths of your friends are not what I want to show you." Jasper continued looking. The next thing made his knees grow weak. There lay Setsuna, in her wedding gown, covered in blood, with Jasper standing over her his hands and sword dripping with her blood. "You will kill her if you get into this fight. You won't know she's there and you will kill your love. Accident it may be, but you will kill her all the same." Jasper gasped for air. "I-can't-I can't leave them." The figured looked at him. "The she dies." Jasper looked at him. "What are you saying? That if I do not go down there and fight along side my friends and family, Setsuna will survive this battle?" The figure looked to the oncoming army. He turned to Jasper and said, "yes."_

_Helios reported back to Endymion that he could not find the generals or Jasper. Endymion looked to the heavens. __**Please Jasper, where are you? I've feel like I've lost all connection to my friends. What's about to happen?**__ The guest had gathered and it was almost time for the wedding. The bride had arrived and was so beautiful. But the groom was no where to be found._

_Back on the cliff overseeing where the wedding was and the army almost ready to launch its attack, Jasper was forced to make a difficult decision. "It's your choice you know. You can swoop in and defend a doomed kingdom and kill your true love. Or you stay here, and let Beryl demolish this kingdom and Setsuna lives. It's your call." Jasper looked at the figure. "You can't guarantee that even if I don't fight, she'll live." The hooded figured looked at him. "Believe me when I say that I know she will be safe." Jasper looked back towards the landscape._

_Setsuna and the others were worried. The Shitennou were nowhere to be found and neither was the groom. Everyone wasn't sure what was going on. The queen began to speak when a flash of light hit the center of the reception and a transparent figure appeared. It was of Jasper._

_It spoke. "I am truly sorry to you all. But I will not be returning to the moon kingdom. I cannot stay with the chance trouble will come." His last part went to Setsuna. "I'm sorry my love. I love you, but I cannot marry you. It's too dangerous. I won't be able to protect you. I hope you forgive me over time but I'm sorry." And with that, he vanished. The crowd was stunned. Setsuna stood still with her head lowered ever so slightly. She looked off in a daze. The girls all tried to snap her out of it but Setsuna would not respond. The love of her life had just left her at the alter. __**What happened? What changed? He was eager to marry. He WANTED to marry me. What's going on? Why did he stand me up?**__ The tears began fall and she didn't think she could hold them back. Just then cries were heard from beyond the doors. Trelthazar and Zalazar busted through. They looked toward the queen. "We've been breached your majesty. Beryl has crippled our forces. She'll be upon us in mere moments!" Helios exclaimed. "How can this be? She would have to have some powerful people."_

_Trelthazar looked down. The Queen asked, "What is it Trelthazar?" Zalazar spoke, "The Shitennou have sided with Beryl your majesty."_

_The pin had dropped. The Senshi had heard the words but could not believe it. The queen turned to them. "Something is wrong, but whoever those four men are fighting for beryl are not the men you fell in love with. I'm sorry my children, but you must face them. And you must not hesitate to kill if you must." The senshi slowly nodded. The queen turned to Endymion. "I'm sorry Prince Endymion. It seems you have been forsaken." The prince nodded. "I pledge my loyalty to the Moon Kingdom." The Queen nodded and looked towards the door. "Everyone prepare for battle." Trelthazar and Zalazar went to the queen. "We need to get you and the princess to safety your majesty." Before another word could be spoken, a loud explosion sounded and the front doors crumbled to the ground._

_There in the doorway stood Beryl with the Shitennou, lifeless, soulless and brainwashed. Venus yelled, "Attack!"_

_The battle had begun. Helios began taking out the army when he happened to catch something on a cliff not too far away. It was Jasper. He was just standing there. __**What is HE doing? Damn him! He knew they were coming and yet he did nothing?**__ "Jasper! Jasper!" Helios screamed._

_At the cliff Jasper had hung his head low after sending the message. The figure walked up to him. "This is for the best. They would not survive anyway." "Jasper! Jasper!" Jasper heard Helios calling for him. Jasper clenched his fist. "I can't let them die." "YOU CAN AND YOU WILL OR SHE WILL DIE!" Jasper turned to him. "The kingdom is important. I love her. I would die for her! If I die so they can all live freely and in peace then so be it." The figure pointed to the battle. "You are not of royal blood. You have no obligations to protect them. Why fight for them?" Jasper looked at him. "They are my family. They are the only family I have…." The hooded figure rose his hand. "So you would replace you father?" Jasper looked up at the figure. "My father is alive?"_

_Back at the battle, it was taking a turn for the worst. The yells, the screams, the torture was unbearable. The senshi were getting tired. Setsuna couldn't think. Her emotions were all over the place. Trying to protect her queen, her princess, and her broken heart. __**Why isn't he here? We need him!**__ Helios, Trelthazar and Zalazar had been rallying the others to keep going. The three warriors knew they were greatly outnumbered but refused to quit. Trelthazar looked up and saw Jasper on the cliff looking at them. __**What the fuck? Why is he just standing there?**__ Setsuna looked up at saw him. He looked at her. For three seconds their eyes met and then the next moment Setsuna noticed that the battle had stopped. She looked around and knew instangly where she was. She was back at the gates of time. Jasper looked to the figure. "Show me the way." The figure opened a portal Jasper took one last look over the battle and then turned his back and headed off into the portal." Trelthazar watched him leave. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DOOMED US A-" Trelthazar was silenced by a sword from Kunzite. One by one each warrior would fall. The figured looked over the battle and as the moon warriors perished he spoke. "Well guardians of the moon. All your life's you guarded the moon kingdom and its people. But answer me this, 'Quis custodiet ispos custodies?'" And with that, he vanished as the last of the warriors of both sides would fall that bloody day._

Present Day

"And there you have it. I chose to be selfish that day. I coward out. I'm ready to receive the punishment I justly deserve. I got you all killed because I would act." The senshi and shitennou looked at each other. Helios had moved to the door and was facing the wall. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other in disbelief. Jasper had lowered his head and knelt to one knee. He was awaiting judgement. Setsuna had so much information running in her head. **He was willing to do anything for me. He wanted to make sure I was safe. And he found out his father was alive?** Usagi transformed into princess Serenity. "Judgement shall now be passed." "Princess wait please!"

The out burst caught everyone off guard. At first everyone thought it to be Setsuna but even though she had began to speak, someone else beat her to the punch. It was Haruka.

"Princess, I would like to request that you judge that his time has been served. Michiru and I both understand somewhat what he did. As you know there was a time where we only regarded the mission. Michiru even went so far to say that as long as she and I were always together the world could plunge into darkness. Princess I'm not saying that these two incidents are the same but I beseech you, please, he has suffered enough. He didn't die that day. He had to live with the guilt. He couldn't go get Setsuna because of the time gates. She turned to him. "Did you find your father?" Jasper shook his head no but did not look up. "You see. He lost everything. But now here he is willingly telling us all this in hopes to keep what he searched for all those millinea ago. We are to protect you princess. But the outers were assigned to protect him as well." Michiru and Hotaru were standing next to Haruka on either side. Serenity looked at them in shock. Then Kunzite spoke. "Princess Serenity, the other Shitennou and I were brainwashed. But we allowed ourseleves to be. We could have fought. We may not have had control over our bodies, but we could have fought. It took time for the senshi and you as well as our master to forgive us. But you forgave. Even after we came back and tried to kill you a second time. Please you highness, we should try rebuild the relationship we all had with him. He did what he did out of love." Serenity looked to Setsuna. "What do you say about this?" Setsuna looked up to her princess. She was determined and she knew exactly what to say. "I love him. I can't lose him again your highness." Serenity then looked to Helios. "Helios, how do you feel?" Helios turned. "I believe…I believe he has suffered enough. But I still will watch him closely…..I still believe he has a long way to go to be fully forgiven."

Serenity looked at Jasper. "I hereby sentence that your time has been served. Rise Jasper, my brother. Welcome home." Cheers erupted in the shrine. Even Helios smiled. Setsuna rushed to her lover and kissed him with all her might. "Setsuna. I believe I still have judgment to pass on you?" Setsuna slowly turned and bowed. Serenity looked at her. "I do not know what it is liked to be left at the alter by the one you love. But I'm sure we can all say that we have been scorned by our lovers. With that in mind, I forgive you but you too will be kept a close eye on." With that Serentiy powered down and hugged Jasper and Setsuna both. Everyone gathered around to welcome their old friend back as well as introduce him to new friends. Princess Kakyuu stood smiling. Prizma walked up next to her. "What are you thinking your majesty?"

Kakyuu smiled. I believe for the first time in a long time. Something has finally gone right for those two.


	22. Chapter 22

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion.

Chapter 22

_**The Truth**_

Jasper had slipped out to be alone. He looked over the little shrine and sighed. If it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of something else, he wasn't sure. Although he highly doubted it was a sigh of relief. **Have I done the right thing?** He heard a voice clear their throat from behind him. He turned to see her.

Setsuna looked at Jasper. She knew what was going through his mind. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Everything is alright. You have been forgiven. That is what matters to me." Jasper shook his head. "It still feels wrong. I still feel like I lied to them. Shouldn't they know what really happened? I don't want them to not trust me. I'm finally getting them to accept me." Setsuna held Jasper tight. "I'm the one it hurt. I'm the one that should feel ashamed disgusted and angry and hateful and not trusting towards you Jasper. I know the truth. But I forgive you. I love you. I know you did what you did because you wanted to know if your father was indeed alive. They don't need to know. It's my burden. I forgive you. I know you won't ever do it again. I know."

Jasper shook his head slowly. **I'm so glad she forgave me. She really does love me. I will not lose her again. I'll die to protect her.** Jasper smiled and gave Setsuna a light kiss of reassurance. "Now let's go see what we can do about our enemy."

_Silver Millinea_

_Setsuna's wedding day_

_Princess Serenity smiled. "Oh Setsuna! You are so beautiful in that dress. I really am happy you finally found someone to call your own!" She hugged Setsuna tightly while the other princess laughed. "Serenity you're going to choke her to death and then we will have to call off the wedding!" Rei exclaimed. Serenity wisely let go of Setsuna and took a couple of steps back and everyone admired the solitary soldier. Everyone held her in awe as she turned to show off the entire dress._

_Meanwhile Endymion and Helios gathered with Trelthazar, Zalazar, and a very pale Jasper. Helios laughed. "Having second thoughts there Jasper? Thinking you made a bad decision?" Jasper shook his head. "No. It's the right decision. I love her. I just don't want to goof it up." Endymion placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey you're not perfect. But to Setsuna you are. You both love each other. Be true to each other and nothing will ever beat you ok?" Jasper nodded. Endymion spoke again. "By the way have any of you seen the Shitennou? They patrolled on Earth last night and when I got to the meeting the place they weren't there. I figured they came here to make sure everything was in order, but I can't sense them anywhere."_

_Trelthazar looked at the prince of Earth. "Should we be worried then your highness?" Endymion looked at the four warriors. "They are never late and they always let me know where they are. I'm not liking this at all." And without another word they all split up to find their friends. Jasper had gone to the forest when he heard a deep voice. "You really plan to stay? You're have no obligations to the moon kingdom. Why stay?" Jasper turned to see the hooded figure. "I will die for this planet and her majesty the queen." The hooded figure laughed. "Well if you stay you will indeed die. Along with the rest of them. Besides how can you consider these weaklings family when your own father longs for your return everyday?" Japser looked at the figure. "My father?" "Your father would be ashamed and would disinherit you if he knew about this." Jasper grabbed the figure. "What about my father? Tell me what you know!" "The old man grows sick and weak. He will die soon if you do not return to your home world. You are the only hope for survival."_

_Jasper was getting angry. "If you know something then damn it tell me!" The figure rose his hand. "You're going to be late to your own wedding." Jasper did a double take and realized that the wedding was a bout to start. The figure started to fade. "And don't worry about the generals they will be at the wedding." Jasper turned to see the figure had gone. __**What just happened? I need to get to Setsuna. Maybe she can tell me something.**__ He arrived back at the wedding but the generals where no where to be seen. And he noticed Helios, Endymion, Trelthazar, and Zalazar all worried but hiding it well. He took his place and then the bride came down the walkway. Jasper smiled.__** She is so beautiful.**__ Just then a hooded figure caught his attention__**. No! It can't be! Why is he here?**__ He then heard the voice speak to him. __**She will die the most horrible death if you do not leave. You will be the one to kill her. Can you live with that? Can you live with the fact that you killed your love? Your future wife?**__ Then images flashed in front of him. He watched all his friends lay in pools of their own blood. But the one that frightened him was the last image. It was Setusna laying in a pool of her own blood, and Jasper was standing over with his hands and sword covered in her blood. Jasper shook the image from his mind. Setsuna looked at him. "Are you alright my love?" Jasper forced a smile. "I'm fine my sweet. I'm just feeling light headed and nervous." Setsuna smiled at him. He smiled back when he saw the hooded figure again. This time he received another vision. Jasper now saw a kingdom ravaged in darkness and a king calling out to his son. __**Jasper! Jasper! I need you now son! Our Kingdom depends on you! Please come home!"**__ Jasper was torn. He wanted to rush and help his father. But then again how could he be sure this was real. __**Because you know in your heart it's all real!**__ The voice yelled. The images of everyone dying was starting to put Jasper on edge. The hooded figure had moved to the door. Jasper looked at everyone who was now looking at him very worried. He looked at Setsuna. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I can't. Please forgive me." The hooded figured yelled. "You'll never be one of them!" Jasper sent an energy ball towards him. The figure disappeared and the door was blown to bits. When the dust cleared, there stood the generals…..along with Queen Beryls army. Venus took one look and knew instantly they were no longer the men they loved. "Attack!" she yelled and the battle started. Wedding guests trying to flee the scene and warriors fighting to the death. The hooded figure laughed as the events unfolded and decided to complete his mission. He stood in front of Helios who was battling two warriors. "Come come my mighty prince! Kill me and all shall be over with!" Jasper leapt in to the air and clashed his sword down onto the other. Helios yelled, " What are you doing?" Jasper exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you!" The hooded figure laughed. "Shouldn't you at least know who you're fighting first?" The hooded figure faded away to show Jasper was fighting Helios. Japser leapt back away and landed only to see a very pissed off Helios. "You betrayed us all! You let Beryl breach us! How could you?" Jasper started to explain when he heard a voice. "Behind you!" Jasper elbowed the figure then turned around and punched the figure to the floor. Only when Jasper looked to the ground it wasn't the figure…it was Setsuna. Setsuna looked up with hurt and fear. She cried. "Jasper…Why? ...How could you? What happened?" Jasper backed away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for-ugh!" He had been blasted in two the wall. He turned to see the figure again. Jasper yelled, "You want to play games with me?" The figure sneered. You think you so tough? Try this then!" The figure split in two and charged after Jasper. Jasper couldn't believe it. __**He knows the split form technique? Impossible!**__ Jasper leapt over his opponents and screamed, "Shooting Star Dust!" Screams and pain erupted and when Jasper landed he looked only to realize that he had been fighting Trelthazar and Zalazar. He looked around him. He was being set up as the man who let Queen Beryl in to destroy the moon kingdom. And it worked. He was now being branded as the traitor. The figure looked at him. "I shall make a portal and you can go save your father. This kingdom was doomed. Your kingdom is not." He looked at the figure. "You lied to me." Setsuna shook her head. "What? No! Jasper I've never lied to you. I do love you!" Jasper turned to the portal. He looked back at the figure the next time I see you, I will kill you." And he ran into the portal and it closed quickly behind him. Zalazar watched him leave he turned to watch the his friends and fellow warriors fall and die. He looked over to Setsuna who dropped to her knees and not noticing a soldier was behind her. Zalazar leapt to his feet, and moved Setsuna out of the way only to meet the blade intended for her. Setsuna would never know what happened for as she was shoved she was transported to the Gates of Time. Trelthazar watched his best friend and comrade die. Falling to his knees he whispered, "In the name of the moon, we will meet again." It was the last thing he would say as and energy blast exploded him from the inside out._


	23. Chapter 23

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion

Chapter 23

She sat up wondering. **Why didn't I ever see this mystery man before? Who is he? Why was he so intent on making Jasper seem like a traitor?** The questions always filled her mind, but the end result was the same. She never had answers to those questions. **Could he still be around? Jasper said he never saw nor heard from him again.** She knew that something was very wrong with everything at the moment. She didn't have much time to dwell because she had to be off to meet Jasper for lunch and talk about her new job.

She smiled. It was a beautiful day and she was about to have lunch with the man she loved. She knew they were suppose to talk about what designs she wanted to start with but she really wanted to ask him more about the mystery man who tricked him into betraying his friends and family. She wanted to know anything that might lead to them finding him or at least figuring out who he is. Then there was also Trelthazar and Zalazar to deal with. She didn't want to fight them, but right now there was no reasoning with them. She also knew that they were well hidden. There were no attacks on the civilians but she knew that they weren't after the people. They were after Jasper and whoever else stood in their way to protect him.

She got to the restaurant to see Jasper waiting for her. She smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. He held his arms around her for a couple of seconds and then gave her a light kiss on the lips and led her inside to a table. The waitress came and got their drink orders and left them to decide on what they wanted to eat.

"Jasper," Setsuna started, "I wanted to ask you a question." Jasper looked up at her. "What is it love?" Setsuna took a deep breathe. "I wanted to know anything you know about the mystery man from the silver millinea. Maybe we can figure out who he is and maybe find out why he caused all this." Jasper shook his head. "All I know is that he had a special interest in me. He supposedly knew everything about me. So he must somehow know of my life before I came to be at the moon kingdom." Setsuna sat in thought. Jasper took her hand. "Sets, please do not dwell on it. Right now I want to enjoy the afternoon with you. Just you and me. Please?" She looked at him and smiled. "Alright then. What would you like to talk about?" Jasper looked at her. "I'd like to hear everything. How you came to be on earth and reunite with all the senshi." Setsuna laugh. "It's a long story. You sure you don't mind?" Jasper smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world but here with you."

"How are you feeling?" "Still a bit weak but I'm almost back to a hundred percent. I never saw her loose control like that. Never." Trelthazar nodded. "Indeed, what you said to her hit a nerve. I guess she never really let the emotions run out until that moment." Zalazar got up. "I shouldn't have said it. It was a very personal thing. I mean we are angry but she has to be the angriest of us all." Trelthazar looked over the city from where they stood. "No matter. She willingly forgave him for all he did. So have the senshi."

Zalazar nodded. "What I want to know is why are the starlights here? And why did they pledge loyalty to the prince of Earth? What is Princess Kakyuu doing?" Trelthazar looked back to his comrade. "I don't know. Then again why were we even brought back?" Both men fell deep in thought. Their resurrection was indeed mysterious and neither one could figure out why they had been chosen.

_The Endless Abyss_

_They floated around. It was quiet. Peaceful. Silent. 'I feel at peace here. No worries. I can finally rest and not deal with troublesome things.' Trelthazar smiled to himself. He missed his friends and all but where he was right now was calming. No stress whatsoever came to him. He actually rather liked it here. 'If this is anything remotely what Setsuna deals with at the Gates of Time, I have a new found respect for her. "Trelthazar?" He jerked up and saw his friend floating towards him. "Zalazar? How did you get here?" His friend shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt this warmth and it led me to you." Trelthazar wondered for a moment. "Well at least we aren't alone. I guess I can stand enternity with your annoying ass around." He chuckled. Zalazar was about to retort when a voiced boomed out, "what if you could escape this prison and return back to life?"_

_The two warriors stood back to back looking around. "Whose there?" Trelthazar asked. "No one important. But I ask you again. What would you do if you could escape this prison and return to life?" Zalazar spoke. "How is that possible?" A figure appeared before them. "I can help you both out of this abyss if you in turn help me." Trelthazar whispered to Zalazar. "I do not trust this person. All I feel is an endless amount of dark energy from them." Zalazar nodded. "I agree, but I don't think we can take him. Whoever this is, is a very powerful person." He looked to the figure. "Thanks but no thanks, if there is a way out of here, we can find it ourselves. We don't need your help, and nothing you can say or do is going to change that." "Not even if I can give you the Moonlight Knight himself?"_

_The two warriors froze. Both clenched their fists. Trelthazar looked back at the figure. "What do you want from us?" The figure spoke. "Do you know of Princess Kakyuu?" Zalazar questioned, "of the planet Kinmoku?" "Yes. I want you to find her for me." Zalazar looked at the figure. "Where would we even begin to look?" The figure laughed. "That is entirely up to you. I'm sure you will find her though." Trelthazar asked, "is she your long lost love or what?" The figure stood for a moment not saying a word. "No. but it is important you find her." "Why? Is that all we have to do to get back at Jasper?" "No," the figured said. "Once you find her, I want you to kill her."_

Present Day

Zalazar looked at Trelthazar. "Call the minotaur." Treltahzar held up his hand and the minotaur appeared before him. "Have you found her?" "Yes," the minotaur replied she is sitting in the park alone. Zalazar and Trelthazar exchanged looks. This was the only opportunity they could get. "Kill her. Do not harm anyone of the people. But if the Sailor Senshi show up. Take care of them too." With his mission, the minotaur disappeared. Zalazar hung his head. "What have we gotten into?"

The laughter of children filled the park. Princess Kakyuu was smiling. Her thoughts then turned to Galaxia. She still hadn't pledged her loyalty to Sailor Moon. **Time is running out. I hope she does it soon.** She got up to walk. **I also hope Prizma and the others have came to a decision. We need everyone we can get.** She stopped and looked towards the shaded trees. "You can come out now. I've moved away from the crowd." The minotaur stepped out of the darkness. "Good. My masters requested that I did not hurt anyone other than you." Kakyuu looked him dead in the eye. "You and your masters are being deceived." The minotaur roared. "Enough! Time to die!" And with that he charged at Princess Kakyuu.

"Jasper did something seem off about Trelthazar and Zalazar?" Setsuna asked. Jasper rose an eyebrow to her. "What do you mean exactly?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean that they seem to be different. More powerful than before. Back in the moon kingdom they were evenly matched with the senshi and generals. But they took us out like we were nothing. Only you seemed to still out match them a bit. I just got lucky because he….."she stopped. It had only been a few days since it happened but she was still shaken everytime she thought about it." Jasper held her hand quickly. "Don't think on it my love. But yes I did notice that. What do make of it?" Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know. But I feel as if something else is playing a part in all this." Jasper did a double take. "Could the mysterious figure be behind it? I mean it would make sense. Maybe he had been waiting for me to find you. But that means he would have the power to bring people back from the dead….." Setsuna agreed. "Jasper there are too many what if's to consider. I don't like it. We need to call the others and-"

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE PARK!" a woman screamed. Jasper and Setsuna turned to see the woman gasping for air. "He's attacking some woman. She dressed in red." Setsuna and Jasper knew it had to be Kakyuu. Jasper took Setsuna by the hand and got outside. "You call the others and let them know what's going on. I'll meet you at the park! Hurry!" And with that he raced off towards the danger in the park.

The figure watched as Jasper ran off to the park and Setsuna called the senshi. "And so begins the final battle. I can kill the two people I hate the most. And for good this time. Sending Chaos into Galaxia didn't work. But this time…this time I'll do it myself. And as for Jasper…he will suffer." He looked back at Setsuna. "If only you all would have left him alone, it would not have come to this. But your will is strong. It seems I will have to make a different plan." He appeared before her. Setsuna jumped back. "Pluto Planet Power!" She transformed and took a fighting stance. "Do you think that's wise daughter of Chronos?" Pluto couldn't hide the shock. "I take it you have an idea of who I am?" Pluto spoke. "You're the mystery person who tricked Jasper. I'll make you pay for what you put us all through. You will pay for what you did to the Silver Millinea!" She charged him. But the figure held up his hands and Sailor Pluto froze. "You have no idea what you are getting into. This world will plunge into chaos and darkness. You will not win. I shall see to that." He then tossed her like a rag doll into the side of a building. "Call your fellow senshi. If you all wish to die, so be it." Setsuna looked up only to see no one around.

She got to her feet and whipped out her communicator. "Park. Monster. Help." She closed the communicator. "We are doomed."


	24. Chapter 24

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion

Chapter 24

_**Beginning of the End**_

Princess Kakyuu was tired and running out of energy. **I must hold on a little while longer.** The Minotaur's cries shook her from her thoughts.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed. Kakyuu was in a slump. Her powers were draining and fast. She kept trying to reason with the animal even though she knew she was just trying to buy more time for herself. "You don't have to do this. You can walk away and not be harmed." The Minotaur just laughed and snarled at her. "I'm going to destroy you like my masters' wish." That statement took Kakyuu off guard long enough for the Minotaur to strike. He charged her head on and managed to ram her into a nearby tree. Kakyuu was out.

The Minotaur rose his hands and was about to deal a deadly blow when a cry yelled out, "Sailor Cosmic Strike!" The Minotaur doubled over and held his left arm. He looked to where the attack came from and said, "who invited you?"

Up in the sky Sailor Galaxia was panting. It had been so long since she used any kind of attack whatsoever, and to come out cold like that was no easy feat. She floated down next to Kakyuu. "Are you alright?" she asked. Kakyuu simply nodded and said, "Yes but he is too strong. You won't be able to do it by yourself." Sailor Galaxia nodded and faced her opponent. The Minotaur seemed to be gearing up for another attack. He widened his stance and then fired from his mouth a monstrous fireball. Galaxia knew she couldn't move both her and Kakyuu out of the way so she got in front of her princess to take most of the damaged. But it never came. The fireball collided with a blast of energy. Kakyuu and Galaxia looked up to see the Moonlight Knight leaping down beside them.

"How about you pick on someone your own size there jackass!"

"With pleasure!" the Minotaur screamed and charged the Moonlight Knight. Galaxia tried to move Kakyuu to a safe distance and hoped the other senshi would arrive soon. Galaxia, still weak from using her attack couldn't lift Kakyuu. She was about to pass out herself when she heard a voice say, "Hang on! We got you!" She looked up to see Bertie and Catzy carrying her to safety while Avery and Prizma got Kakyuu. Kakyuu smiled and looked to Prizma. "Have you made your decision then?" Prizma nodded. "Then circle around me," Kakyuu said.

Kakyuu stood and looked to Galaxia. "Help the Moonlight Knight. All will be explained shortly." Galaxia nodded and took off back to the battle sight. Kakyuu looked at the four sisters.

"Close your eyes. Empty your minds." The sisters did as they were told. Kakyuu closed her eyes and started to drift up above them. She concentrated her power and a bright red light flashed across the sky. The Moonlight Knight, Galaxia, and the Minotaur stopped their battle and looked towards Kakyuu. The light dimmed away and the four sisters now stood in new outfits. Laced in emerald green leather with black outlining the four sisters open their eyes and were in awe. The new power that now surged through their bodies was uncanny. The four then looked up to see Kakyuu drift back down in front of them. She looked to each of them.

"Do swear to protect the moon princess and show loyalty to her?"

"Yes!" the sisters answered.

"Do you swear to follow the leadership of Sailor Galaxia and to watch over this planet always?"

"Yes!"

Kakyuu smiled. The four sisters then turned and headed for the battle. Kakyuu said silently, "Only one more thing left to do." "Did you really think that will help anything?" She turned to see the hooded figure."

"Are you this obsessed you are willing to destroy everything?" she asked.

The mystery man scoffed before speaking. "You have no idea what has become have you? This goes back before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. You remember. Or have you tried to forget?" Kakyuu shook her head. "I would never try to forget. But I did what I thought was best. You had strayed, you weren't yourself. Even now you aren't. You must first fight the evil inside you. Please….." Kakyuu was on the verge of tears.

Meanwhile the battle with the Minotaur had took a turn in favor against him. Avery and Prizma doubled teamed with a fierce attack. Katzy, Bertie and Galaxia leapt above and sent a final attack and the Minotaur was destroyed.

All turned back to see the mystery man. The Moonlight Knight leapt in between him and Princess Kakyuu. Galaxia and the four sisters crowded around the princess. The mystery man chuckled. "You expect to stop me?"

The Moonlight Knight said coldly, "Watch me." The mystery man held up his hand and in a flash Trelthazar and Zalazar were in front of him. "Take him boys!" The two warriors pounced the Moonlight Knight and another fight took to the air. The mystery man turned to look at the five female warriors. "And just who in the blue fucking hell are you five suppose to be?"

Sailor Galaxia commented. "We are the warriors sworn to watch over the galaxies. We are not bound to one but to all. Wherever the most evil and dangerous of foes lurk, we are the first, best, and last line of defense for these evils. We are warriors. We are Senshi. We are the Cosmic Sailors! Protectors of life, love, and prosperity!"

"Sailor Galaxia"

"Sailor Koan!" Catzy yelled.

"Sailor Berthier!" Bertie exclaimed.

"Sailor Calaveras!" Avery screamed.

"Sailor Petz!" Prizma bellowed.

The mystery man roared with laughter. "Very well then, make it interesting ladies." And Galaxia attacked. The five girls hold their own against the hooded figure. Kakyuu looks on while trying to hold on to the last of her strength.

**There must be another way. I thought I would have found one by now. Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry it had to come to this…I hope I can still set this right in time.**

"Dark Thunder!" "Dark Beaut!" Sailor Petz and Sailor Calaveras send their attacks toward their target with a direct hit only to hear laughter from the smoke. "What? We got nothing?" Sailor Petz asked. "Hang on let us try!" Sailor Koan yelled.

"Dark Fire!" "Dark Water!" Sailor Koan and Sailor Berthier sent their own attacks to the hooded figure who lazily dodged them and leapt into the air. He looked back down at the Cosmic Sailors and icily said, "my turn." He held up his hands and said "Final Bang!" and a huge dark energy ball raced towards the girls and a huge explosion sent everyone back.

The Moonlights Knight was slowly losing ground with his fight against his two former allies. Zalazar looked at him and laughed. "Gotten soft there have we?" The Moonlight Knight turned and looked. "Please. What happened to you two? I sense no dark energy possessing you. Why are you doing this?" Before an answer could be given, all three were thrown to the ground.

The two warriors leapt back to the hooded figure and the prince of the moon kingdom checked his fellow comrades. Kakyuu struggled to get to her feet. "Valgeane! Stop this! He doesn't know! Spare them please! I'm the one you should fight!" Jasper looked to princess Kakyuu. "Princess? What are you saying? What do you know?" Kakyuu looked towards him. "I'm so sorry." She turned back to the man now known as Valgeane. She soared into the sky and sent out a fireball towards the three men and exploded. Princess Kakyuu felt what power she had left drain from her body. She floated down in front of Jasper.

"I am sorry. This is all my fault, if I had been honest when I first saw you, this all my not have happened. But I was not sure until now who was behind it all." Jasper looked at Kakyuu. "Princess, please who is he? What is your connection to him? What's his connection to me? If you know anything it would help us to defeat him." Kakyuu had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Jasper I'm sorry. Valgeane is-"

_**THWACK!**_

It was sudden. At first Jasper wasn't sure what had happened but then he looked down at Princess Kakyuu to see a sword sticking out of her gut. Jasper was shocked. "No….no….NO!"

"Fuck you, you fucking whore…..if I can't get what I want, then neither do you bitch," the hooded figure had took Trelthazar's sword and impaled Princess Kakyuu. He disappeared into the vortex followed by a shocked Zalazar and a tormented and torn Trelthazar.

Jasper caught the falling princess. "Hang on Princess, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon will be here shortly, surely one of them can heal you." Kakyuu raised her hand to silence Jasper. "I'm sorry. Oh I'm so sorry for all you have been through. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but you need to know what you are up against." Jasper tried to quiet Kakyuu. "Hush. Save your strength please," the tears wouldn't stop.

Kakyuu took her last moments and with her dying breathe let out a new twist in Jasper's life. "I love you, my son."

And on that day, Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku vanished from life.


	25. Chapter 25

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion

Chapter 25

**_The End of All?_**

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He couldn't hear anything around him. He couldn't hear Galaxia crying her eyes out. Jasper also didn't see the four sisters each holding their own silence. Prizma seemed to be the only one showing signs of movement. She held Galaxia and let the woman weep into her shoulder.

Prizma turned her head as she heard footsteps approaching fast. She looked to see the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou racing towards them. They all stopped as they looked at the wreckage and the sadness that was pouring out from everyone. Sailor Pluto raced to Jasper as the Starlights ran to Galaxia. Prizma, Avery, Bertie, and Catzy walked slowly towards Sailor Moon and the others.

Sailor Moon took one look at their new outfits and wanted to ask them where they got them from. But she took one look at Prizma and knew that now wasn't the time.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" All heads turn towards the screams. Seyia had fallen to the ground and repeatedly pounded his fist into the dirt. Yaten clinched his fist and hung his head, while Taiki held his head up towards the sky and closed his eyes. Sailor Moon looked back to Prizma.

"Prizma?..."

"Not here Sailor Moon, please call all our friends and meet at our place. Everything will be explained there." Sailor Moon nodded. The Generals went to gather the Starlights while Sailor Moon went to get her brother. Tuxedo Mask left to get Ann, Alan, Peruru, and Helios. Sailor Chibi-Moon went to gather the Amazon Quartet. Sailor Pluto tried to speak to the Moonlight Knight. "Jasper? Jasper please, come on we need to get out of here. This isn't the best place to be at right now." Jasper turned and looked at her. He didn't say anything but he nodded his head and go to his feet.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the sister's house. Avery, Bertie and Ann made everyone tea and cocoa. It was deathly silent for a while. It seemed everyone who had been at the battle field was trying to figure out and cope with what happened. Prizma looked to the others who had not been there. "I don't know how else to say this, but Princess Kakyuu is dead."

Usagi gasped and spilt her cocoa on the floor and shattered the cup. The rest of the senshi and the generals looked dumfounded at the revelation they had just been told.

"Princess Kakyuu…..is dead?" Hotaru asked.

Prizma only nodded. "Yes. She…..she seemed to know who the mystery man was and tried to protect us with her power. At first we thought she had succeeded. Then…." She fell silent. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had the strangest feeling that if she didn't say it, it wasn't final. That she wouldn't have to accept it. The tears started to come up. It wasn't fair to her. She had met someone who she grew close with. The only other person she truly felt close to. And now that person has died too. Prizma held her head and slowly let the tears fall.

Ves-Ves looked to the rest of the crowd. "I really hate to ask this, but what did she say? Maybe she said something that could give us a hint at the mystery guy is?" Jasper turned from gazing at the wall.

"She said two things actually my dear young warrior. We now have a name to the mystery man, but that's not it. She also told me something else."

"What else?" Jed asked.

"She was my mother." Everyone seemed to stop breathing at this. Usagi walked up urgently to Jasper. "Princess Kakyuu is your mother?" Jasper darted his eyes toward her. Usagi stepped back. She didn't like what she saw. She saw nothing but cold and darkness. "Was Usagi. She _was_ my mother." Setsuna heard his harsh tone. **What's wrong with him? What has gotten into him? He is angry. His aura is…..dangerous.** Mamoru stood next to Usagi. "I hate to ask you this in this time of grief. What was the name of the mystery man?" Jasper turned and headed towards the door. "Valgeane. His name is Valgeane." And with that he walked out the door.

Ann and Alan looked at each other wide eyed. Ann asked him, "It couldn't be could it?" All eyes turn toward the two. Alan looked at all of them. "After we left you all we traveled the solar systems. We came across one world where we heard tales of a man called Valgeane the Great. Or Valgeane the Horrid depending which story you hear and believe to be true. One tale tells that Valgeane was the strongest warrior in the universe. Fighting for what was right and true and just. He shared compassion with everyone, even on his enemies. Much like you Usagi. But another legend says that Valgeane went on a rampage. He was mad and truly evil. He just wanted to destroyed all universes. He had no rhyme or reason for it. He just wanted to destroy anything and everything. Then one day he disappeared. He just fell out of existence."

Haruka spoke up. "It seems he decided to come back."

Kunzite sighed. "But why kill Princess Kakyuu. He seemed pretty intent to kill her apparently. It's like she knew something critical and he had to silence her."

"If she knew something like that, why didn't she tell us before?" Jun-Jun asked.

"She didn't know until that moment I guess," Bertie said.

"Well," Taiki said. He had been sitting on the couch with Yaten. "We have a name and two possible histories on this guy. I think I, along with Ami and Zoicite, can figure more out on him since he seems to be the one pulling all the strings." He looked to Ami and Zoicite. "If you two wouldn't mind a third brain." Ami shook her head. "Of course not." Zoicite nodded. "For Princess Kakyuu." Everyone in the room agreed. "For Princess Kakyuu."

Seyia had been outside on the deck. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But she was gone. **I'll make him pay Princess. We all will make that lousy son of a bitch pay. I swear it.** The tears had started to pour down his face once more. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the last person ever by his side. Haruka looked into his eyes with an unreadable expression. Seyia just stared back. Haruka spoke. "We'll get him. I promise you we will help you get that mother fucker." She stuck out her hand. Seyia took it and shook it with all his might. Haruka strengthen her grip and the two shared a mischevious smirk. Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru and Hotaru watched the exchange. Usagi looked to the others and said. "Valgeane may not know it yet, but he just made the deadliest of enemies in those two. I've always wondered what their combined powers would be like. It actually scares me." The others nodded. Usagi suddenly realized something. She turned back to Prizma and the others.

"Prizma, I know this may be an inappropriate time, but when did you and your sisters get powers again?" Prizma and the others looked toward Galaxia. She spoke on their behalf. "Princess Kakyuu saw in their hearts they wanted to fight along side you all. She knew I wouldn't pledge loyalty to you. I can't just yet. But I promised to watch over and protect this planet along side you. So Princess Kakyuu gave them power to join me and give the earth an even more fighting chance." Usagi, turned back to the sisters. "Is this truly what you all want? You know how it is." Each sister shook her head yes. Usagi raced over and hugged each of them.

"I'm so close. That's one down. One to go." Valgeane sat on his thrown looking over his next plan of attack. Trelthazar and Zalazar both had their heads down. Both were still shocked that he had just taken Princess Kakyuu's life. Valgeane made a portal to see what the heroes were up to. "Ah it seems Jasper is all alone. Good." He turned and looked to the two warriors. "Let's go. The final battle begins."

Jasper and walked down the streets. He was pissed. He was mad. He felt guilty about being pissed and mad at a dead woman but truthfully he was mad and pissed. He looked up to the evening sky. He sighed. "I give up."

"You can't give up my love, we just found each other." Jasper turned to see Setsuna standing there with a worried look on her face. "I just found my mother and that lasted all of ten seconds. How could she not tell me that when she first met me? Why would she hold the truth from me Setsuna? I'm just suppose to accept it when she tells me I'm her son and the she up and dies on me? It's bullshit! It's not fair…it's…..it's," he held his head in defeat. Setsuna rushed to her lover.

"I know Jasper, I know but we may have a lead on this Valgeane character." Jasper looked at her questioningly. "Ann and Alan remember tales of this warrior. One of him being the hero of all universes, while the other depicts him as the destroyer. We are going to get him Jasper. We will finally put this all to an end."

"Oh how touching," _**BLAST!**_

Jasper and Setsuna leapt out of the blast and transformed. Sailor Pluto whipped out her communicator. "Everyone! Southside of town near the mall! HURRY!"

Valgeane laughed. "You think even with all of you, you can overcome me?" He roared with laughter even louder. Trelthazar and Zalazar stood on either side of him in a fighting stance ready to attack. Valgeane spoke again, "Well I'm glad to see you have called them. I would much rather take you all out than have to hunt you down one by one. It would take forever." He sent an energy ball towards Pluto and leapt towards the Moonlight Knight. The two began a ferocious air battle. "Did you enjoy the gift I left for you?" he hissed at Jasper. "Damn you!" Jasper yelled. He grabbed a hold of Valgeane and tossed him over his shoulder and plunged him down to the concrete below. Pluto got to her feet and watched the two fight. She turned to Trelthazar and Zalazar who hadn't taken an eye of Valgeane and Jasper yet.

"Shooting Star Dust!" Valgeane leaped up and shot engery balls towards Jasper to distract him.

"Black Wave Smash!" strong winds currents shrouded in black energy made it hard for Jasper to sense anything. Sailor Pluto saw this and ran and leaped into the battle area yelling her attack!

"Dead Scream! Dead Scream!" The attacks were rushed but she needed him distracted more than anything. But both attacks hit the target square in the back and he came crashing down hard. Jasper fell out of the sky only to land in the arms of Pluto. Both were breathing heavily. They needed the others. They needed them now.

"You asshole! You fucking bitch! Who in the hell think you are you slut! I tried being nice and letting you live. But you continue to get in the way of my revenge! Well then you want to be with him so badly? Then you can die together! Black Wave-"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Blast!"

A thick blanket of bubble like fog covered the area. The Sailor Senshi were there! Sailor Pluto looked at them. "Thank god you got here in time. Where is everyone else?"

Sailor Uranus smiled. "Wait for it." As the fog cleared, Valgeane suddenly saw himself surrounded. In front were the Sailor Senshi and the Moonlight Knight. To his left was Tuxedo Mask, The Shitennou, The Starlights, Helios, Peruru, and Alan. Over on his right were the Cosmic Sailors and Ann. And behind him in between him and Trelthazar and Zalazar were the Amazon Quartet.

Valgeane simply looked around himself and laughed. "You all wish to die today?" PallaPalla and CereCere charged him. Valgeane smirked and then in a flash was gone.

"What the? Where is he?" Nephrite asked.

JunJun looked at everyone. "Does anybody see him?"

"Right behind you," _**BOOM!**_

The Amazon Quartet flew off into a nearby building. Sailor Koan and Sailor Berthier jumped over Valgeane and Sailor Petz and Sailor Calaveras covered the other side. "Solar Cosmic Blast!" The sisters yelled out their attack. Valgeane ducked it and started to spin. "Meteor Shower Collide!" He hollered and the four sisters crumbled into the trees.

Sailor Moon took charge. "Alan, Ann go check on the Cosmic Sailors! Chibi-Moon I need you to go find the Amazon Quartet ok? I need you to get them out of the battle area ok? I'll send Alan and Ann along with you once they make sure the Cosmic Sailors are ok. We may need you to be the next line of defense should anything happen ok?" Chibi-Moon looked at her future mother with worry. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be alright. Now go, and hurry!" Chibi-Moon rushed to check on her friends.

Valgeane looked to the remaining standing. "Well looks like I better finish you all off!"

"No you won't! I won't allow you to continue to harm all these people. Or this planet! You will pay for what you have done! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon took a fighting stance along side the rest of the warriors.

Valgeane looked at all of them. He rose up his hand. "Black Hole Arise!" the ground began to shake. Seyia looked above and yelled "Look!" Up above in the sky was a gigantic black vortex.

"Soon all will be at an end! I will finally have achieved my revenge against everyone!"

Jasper yelled. "Revenge? Revenge against who?"

Valgeane glared at Jasper. "Revenge against you, and my mother!" Jasper looked at him questioningly. "Your….mother?" Valgeane snorted in response. "Yes, Princess Kakyuu was my mother as well. I'm your brother. Your older brother actually. You see, I use to believe that doing the right thing, fighting for justice was what it was all about. I wanted to become stronger, prove that no one would ever be more powerful. Mother believed I was being consumed, tainted with the darkness. So when you came around she sensed something in you. I sensed it too. Mother wanted to train you to be just as soft as she was, I wanted to train you to stand along side me and rid all universes of evil and be the ultimate power. But she sent you away. I told her I would find you. Then those pussies the starlights tried to protect her. I defeated them easily. Hardly what I would call a warm up. But out of mercy I let them live. They were so traumatized by the battle she must have took that memory from them. I finally caught up with you. But you had a new family, and honestly, I felt that I wouldn't have you abandon me too. So I planted the idea in Queen Beryl's head that the silver alliance was a horrible annoyance that needed to be dealt with. And well….you see how the rest went." Valgeane was now laughing uncontrollably. Everyone could not believe just how heartless and jealous this man really was. "And I still can't believe that you still side with these weaklings!"

"Believe it or not but you're still going to die you piece of shit! Cannon Beam Smash!"

"Sun Ray Shroud!" Trelthazar and Zalazar both unleashed their attacks. Both warriors leaped down and bowed before the Moonlight Knight.

"Your highness, it would seem that you were not the only ones to be deceived. We asked that before you past judgment on us we fight along side you to rid the entire universe of this evil once and for all." An eerily laugh grew out of the air. All turned to see Valgeane standing and unscathed. Trelthazar and Zalazar took a stance but then Valgeane kicked Zalazar in the ribs and then lifted up his hands and grabbed a hold of Trelthazar by magic. He started sending him high up in the sky.

Valgeane spoke to Trelthazar. "If you promise to attack them all head on right now, I'll spare your life."

Trelthazar looked at him and yelled out. "I'll see you in Hell first."

Valgeane shrugged his shoulders. "If that's they way you want it." He closed his fist and Trelthazar exploded. Zalazar looked to the sky where his best friend was. "TRELTHAZAR!"

Valgeane turn to the Black hole. "Soon this world will be engulfed in darkness. It has already begun Moon Warriors there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Valgeane turned to be on the greeting end of a time staff and sent upwards into the sky. "You ruined my wedding day! You kill everyone that was dear to me! I spent countless millinea in solitude because of you!" Pluto leapt into the sky and into the black hole after Valgeane. Jasper took off running and leapt in after her.

Sailor Moon called to everyone. "Okay Sailor Scouts! This is why we fight. We have lost many good people. But now we have the chance to stop all this chaos once and for all. Who's with me?" Everyone was ready to go but one voice called out.

"We can't follow." Everyone looked at Trelthazar. He looked up. "The Black hole is unstable. Now that it's open, this world is going to be engulfed. I've only seen this one other time. The world disappeared and the people were scattered to other places, other worlds even. Our best bet is that the Moonlight Knight and Sailor Pluto can stop Valgeane before all is lost.

Sailor Uranus looked at Zalazar. "So we do nothing?" Ami, Zoicite and Taiki all looked into the analyzer. "There might be one way. We have to shut down the gravitational force. If we do that maybe the world won't be engulfed."

Zalazar looked at the ice senshi. "You still face a problem Sailor Mercury."

"What's that?" It has to be close from not only out here, but from inside as well. Sailor Pluto and the Moonlight Knight won't be coming back even if they do stop Valgeane." The sailor scouts were in shock. How would Jasper and Setsuna come out of this alive?


	26. Chapter 26

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion

Chapter 26

_**The Price to be Paid**_

Darkness surrounded her. It was an endless abyss and all was quite. Even thought she dealt with solitude for so long this sent chills down her spine. **I never have felt so alone than being here right now. It's just so dark, so evil, and so…..so much despair.** She shook herself to focus on why she was in this black void to begin with. Before she could take another step, a voice rung out in the abyss.

"Setsuna!" Jasper yelled. She focused her senses to where the voice came from. She could feel him near her, but still so far away. **This void must feed on fear. I can't let Valgeane use that against me.** She called out to Jasper. "Jasper I'm here. Listen, the void feeds off our fear so we can't be afraid. I know we will come out of this. Just follow my voice."

"I'm sorry dear Sailor Pluto, but my brother won't be joining us," hissed Valgeane. With a snap of his fingers Sailor Pluto was sent flying backwards and landed hard on the floor. "Jasper…..please….help me." Valgeane laughed. "Why he has a soft spot for you, I'll never know. You are more powerful than the other scouts this is true. The only two to truly rival your power are Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon herself. Nonetheless you are still weak and pathetic and you must be terminated. I took his mother, now I take his love. After that he will have nothing left to fight for. You lose Sailor Pluto. The sailor scouts lose. The world loses. And if my brother still decides to resist me, he loses. Every heart will fade. Every heart returns to darkness, to my domain. My brother was weak enough to be fooled once and he destroyed an entire kingdom! What makes you think he won't break again!" Valegeane roared with laughter and cackled through out the dark endlessness with and eerie sound that was both horrible and uncontrollable. He walked up to Pluto who struggled to get to her feet, and he kicked her in her gut and ribs. She doubled over in pain. "Now that rib's broken." He picked her up by her hair. "So long Sailor Pluto, and good riddance you slutty ass bitch." In his free hand a sword appeared. With a yell he raised his arm…..

"SHOOTING STAR DUST!" _**BLAST!**_

"AAAAAH!" Valgeane screamed in pain and agony and stumbled away from Sailor Pluto. The Moonlight Knight rushed to her side and pulled her a safe distance away.

"My love? Pluto, are you alright! Please speak to me!" Pluto lifted her head to look into her lover's eyes. "Rib broken. But other than that I'll be fine." Jasper laid her down. "Don't worry, I'll get you home safe and sound. I promise." He turned to see Valgeane getting to his feet.

"You insolent bastard! Do you have any idea how much that stings?"

"I'm only sorry it didn't do more damage," Jasper said evenly. Valgeane looked at Jasper with empty eyes. "You love her? She who has no place among all powerful people like you and I? You truly would rather spend eternity with her than along side your only brother and rule all universes?" Jasper looked and Valgeane with the saddest eyes and regret he could ever give someone. "My brother died a long time ago."

Valgeane sneered. "Then soon you'll be his brother! Black Wave Smash!" Jasper stood in front of Sailor Pluto taking the blunt of the attack but he held his ground. Breathing heavily he took a couple of steps towards his brother. Valgeane took a stance. "Meteor Shower Collide!" The mini missile launched meteors hit their target dead on, but still the Moonlight Knight kept a steady pace forward. Valgeane rose an eyebrow. "Still got some fight left in you? Fine then try this! Solar Inferno Elimination!" Fireballs collided with Jasper and he screamed in agonizing pain and smoke now laid where he stood. Pluto looked up not sensing the Moonlight Knight's power anywhere. "…..Jasper?" she whispered. Valgeane began to chuckle. "The fool. Thought he was stronger than me. Ha! What a sap and disillusioned shithead he was." "Don't count me out just yet Valgeane…."

Valgeane and Pluto both gasped and looked as the smoke clear to see a standing, albeit, badly burned and bruised Moonlight Knight.

Valgeane began to get impatient. "Why won't you go DOWN!" On the word down, he shot forth electricity from his hands and began to shock the Moonlight Knight. He raised him into the air and slowly started walking towards him. "You have no idea of the power you possess little brother! You don't realize the gift you have at your fingertips or you wouldn't be so foolish to throw it all away. You will never fully fit in. All of them are a well knit group. Even Galaxia has new found friends in those sisters. No one else knows what it's like to be alone, to feel outside of their own group. Come with me and you won't have to know." The Moonlight Knight continued to scream in pain. Valgeane started to give his attack more ammo. "You really think things will be the same before that fateful day? You think that just because they accepted you back means they won't turn on you the first chance they get? You are too powerful. They will always fear you. It was true back all those millinea ago, it will be true now. You will never be close with them because they all died and got to start life over anew. But you didn't. How can you even believe you can fit into their new found life? The Moonlight Knight fought to bring up his hand to launch a desperate attack but Valgeane caught his movement and amped up his attack even more. "AAAAAAAH!" the Moonlight Knight screamed. Pluto struggled and was using all her might to get to one knee. Valgeane continued his rant to the Moonlight Knight. "Soon the Black Hole will engulf the Earth. Nothing can stop me. I'm going to kill Sailor Pluto and you will watch it. But I'm giving you one last chance. Join me or perish along with everything else brother!" The Moonlight Knight looked at his brother who was now almost face to face with him. With all his might the Moonlight Knight spat right in Valgeane's face. The incident caused Valgeane to drop the Moonlight Knight who landed but was fighting to stand on his feet. Valgeane took one look into his brothers eyes and screamed "FINAL BLAST" and proceeded to punch the Moonlight Knight right into the stomach. And the Moonlight Knight toppled backward and fell onto the ground. He didn't move.

Sailor Pluto screamed. "!"

She closed her eyes. "Sailor Scouts please. I beg of you. Give me your power!" Back on earth the other sailor scouts had figure out a way to close the black hole but still didn't know how to get Sailor Pluto and the Moonlight Knight out. Then they heard the plea from Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Scouts all nodded and formed a circle.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

A ray of pure white light left the 8 scouts on Earth and filled Sailor Pluto. Valgeane looked up to see an astonishing sight.

Pluto looked at Valgeane. "You're wrong Valgeane. I have an idea of the power I possess. I realize the gift at my fingertips. I don't fully fit in with the Sailor Scouts. I know what it is like to feel alone to be outside my own group. I'm powerful. I see all possible outcomes. While the others may fear that I can see all, they still love me and accept me. I didn't die either, but I found a way to fit into their new life's as you put it. The only other person to remotely know how that feels is the Moonlight Knight. That's why I love him. That's why he loves me. As long as there is breathe in his body he won't give up. He won't go down because like it or not he is the crown prince of the moon, and he will fight to protect this planet and Crystal Tokyo!"

Valgeane noticed the more she talked, the more powerful she was becoming.

Sailor Pluto continued to talk. "I can make you better. We can be friends if you believe me. Sailor Moon has a big heart. This isn't you Valgeane. I know it!"

Valgeane shot fireballs at her. Sailor Pluto just walked right on through them.

"Please Valgeane, it's not too late."

Valgeane laughed. "The end is upon us. You think that even if you could beat me that you'll make it out of this void before it closed? You see you are all weak because you fear the darkness. You fear the power. I embrace it. It is the only true power. The power of hate and darkness!"

Pluto stopped. "You're wrong. I know now, beyond all doubt that the one true power is love and light!"

With that said, Sailor Pluto released the power of love and the rays hit Valgeane with full force. It blinded him. "What the? How can this be…? No…no!...NO!" The light engulfed him. Back on Earth, the sailor scouts, the shittenou, the starlights, Galaxia, Helios, Peruru, and Zalazar watched the light and felt its power coursing through their veins. **Wow **thought Zalazar **this warmth, this pureness, oh Trelthazar my friend. I wish you could have felt this.** Galaxia herself was having a thought. **Oh princess Kakyuu, how proud you would be to feel this. I now understand. I will pledge my oath to the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and fight along side her and the others.** Back in the void, the power faded away….and Valgeane still standing, but barely able to stand.

Pluto's eyes widened. "I've failed." Valgeane smirked. "Yes you failed."

_**THWACK!**_

It was now Valgeane's eyes to widen. He looked down to see a white rose sticking out of his chest. He and Sailor Pluto turned to see a still breathing Moonlight Knight.

"Brother?" Valgeane asked. A tear left his cheek. "Please…" and with that plea Valgeane faded away into nothingness. Pluto powered down and fainted. Jasper caught her. **I have to get her out of here and fast!** There was still a portal open and he rushed to get there. The void was now unstable and was closing on itself. He reached the portal. But it was so small he didn't think he could get both of them through it. "I can't do it. I'm sorry my love, I was too late to get us out."

"Giving up already? Come on Jasper, I thought you were stronger than that!" Jasper looked up to see Helios and Zalazar on the other side of the portal. "Come on then," exclaimed Helios. "The Scouts can't hold this void open forever you know!" Jasper smiled and gave Setsuna to Helios to get her through first. With her safely out of the way Helios turned back to help Jasper, and saw blood trickling from his gut. "Jasper?" Helios asked. Jasper looked up and smiled. "It seems I'm not going to make it." Helios yelled. "Jasper no! Come on! Just leap through! Saturn or Sailor Moon can heal you, just get through! We all just found you we can't lose you again! Jasper!" Zalazar put a hand on Helios' shoulder. Helios turned to the warrior.

"Get Pluto back to the others. I'll go through the portal and stop the bleeding. As soon as you get there count to three and then tell the scouts to close the portal. I'll take care of everything from this side." Helios shook his head. "Leave damn it! It's the only chance we have of not losing this world!" Helios swallowed hard. He hated it but he turned to leave.

"Helios?" He turned to see Jasper. "Take care of her." Helios nodded with a tear and then headed back down to earth. He landed with Setsuna in his arms. "1, 2, 3. Do it now!" Sailor Moon asked, "But what about?—"

"I said NOW DAMN IT! NOW!"

With tears in her eyes she looked to the others. All were teary eyed but they all held out there arms and yelled, "Sailor Planet Attack!"

In what seemed like an eternity, the black void grew smaller and smaller until it completely diminished. The earth's sky returned to a beautiful blue, the grass was green once again and the sound of life was buzzing the streets. Sailor Moon looked to where the black void was. **They're gone. I can't believe they're gone.** "Uhhhg."

The sound of Setsuna awaking caught everyone's attention. She slowly got up and came to look at sad, solemn faces. She took one look at Sailor Moon and asked, "Jasper?" Sailor Moon shook her head. She turned to Helios. "What happened?" Helios looked back to where the void was. "He had been wounded very badly. The bleeding seemed to be far worse than he thought at first. He rushed to get you to the portal. Zalazar and I went to try to get you both out. The portal could only get one person out at a time. I gathered you in my arms I saw the wound. He couldn't move…..so…so…Zalazar stepped in the portal to heal him and close the portal from the other side. And I left with you to get you to safety. I did what they told me to do….."

Setsuna hugged him. "It's alright." Helios looked her dead in the eyes. "Then why do I feel so wrong about it?" Setsuna looked up to the sky. **Jasper my love. I know you're out there somewhere. Wherever you are, I know you will find a way back to me. You did it once. But this time I'll try to find a way back to you.** With that final thought she fainted once again. The scouts and shittenou decided to head back to the shrine to clue everyone else in on what transpired and to check on the other injured.

As they left, floating out of the sky to where Setsuna last stood, was a single white rose.

_**THE END**_

AN: There is an Epilogue….stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

**DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ANY OF IT. . . . . . SO DON'T SUE.**

My first fic. Be constructive. Help is appreciative. But no stupid remarks. We all have an opinion

_**Epilogue**_

It had been a couple of weeks since everything had happened. Setsuna seemed more withdrawn than usual. She rarely talked. She was taking this hard. Nobody blamed her for that, but they were worried. She didn't cry as much like she did the first few nights, but she wouldn't say much of anything. Haruka and Michiru had called an emergency meeting with the senshi and the others.

"There has to be something we can do for her," Haruka said. Everyone else was silent. Haruka spoke up. "Come on guys, I had a hard enough time dealing with cryptic Setsuna. But she had her job and was bound to certain rules so I could deal with that. But I can't stand around doing nothing while a close friend of mine is slowly dying." She turned to Usagi. "Princess please, please help her." The senshi of wind finally fell to her knees. The others were shocked to see how weak and vulnerable the normally strong senshi of Uranus was. Usagi turned to each of her friends. The senshi were all miserable that Setsuna was acting like a zombie. The Amazon Quartet, the Shittenou and Starlights, the Cosmic Sailors, Peruru, Helios, Ann, and Alan each wished something better for the time guardian. Usagi sighed. "I'm not sure how to even begin." Just then a bright light shone in the middle of the room. They heard a voice.

"Chibi-Chibi!" the little girl drifted down slowly and landed softly down. She looked at Usagi and squealed. "Chibi-Chibi!"

Usagi picked her up and asked, "Chibi-Chibi? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Chibi-Chibi," the little girl said. The door opened and all found Setsuna coming in slowly. She looked at everyone and saw Chibi-Chibi. "Hello little, what brings you here?" Chibi-Chibi leapt out of Usagi's arms and raced toward Setsuna and stopped in front of her. Chibi-Chibi eyes had caught something very interesting to her. Pinned to Setsuna's shirt was the white rose from Jasper. Chibi-Chibi began to jump up and down screaming repeatedly, "Chibi-Chibi! Chibi-Chibi! Chibi-Chibi!" Setsuna looked to everyone and then back down to the little girl. "What are you saying Chibi-Chibi?"

"Chibi-Chibi! Chibi-Chibi!" She pointed over and over at the white rose. Galaxia looked between the little girl and the rose. Her eyes widen. "Chibi-Chibi are you sure?" Chibi-Chibi turned to Galaxia and smiled and nodded her head yes. Galaxia turned to everyone else in the room. She locked eyes with Setsuna last.

"He's alive."

**XXX**

He sat there. He didn't know how long he had been there. He just knew that he was slowly fading away. **So peaceful. So quiet. I wonder how long I've been here. I've lost count of the hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years I've sat here. I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm just so tired now. I really should just close my eyes and let whatever happens happen.** "Maybe it's for the best if I just moved on, wherever that is.

"But if you move on she won't get to see you again." The man turn to see a beautiful woman filled with nothing but warmth. He stood up as a gentleman would do. "I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't realize there was someone else here." She smiled at him. "I've just arrived here actually. How long have you been here?"

He chuckled. "Longer than I can seem to remember. Everything has become foggy and hard to call anymore. I just know that I left someone behind. I broke a promise." He looked back at the woman. "This feeling I'm getting from you. I've felt it before. Have we met before this?" She smiled at him and shook her head. "No. The one you speak of is a female warrior, the princess of the moon, the future queen of earth." The man nodded his head. "Yes I feel like I know of her. Strange I must say. I can't remember her name though." The woman smiled and sat next to him. "Do you remember your name?"

The man looked at her. "Sapphire. My name is Sapphire."

**XXX**

He came upon a castle. **Strange. What is a castle doing out here in the middle of no where. Man, the last time I died I was at peace. This time I'm finding fucking castles? Made of some kind of ice? Man, fuck this shit. Where's the endless abyss? At least there I can fall asleep. Alright that's it, the next time someone offers me a chance to live again, my answer is HELL NO/GO FUCK YOURSELF.** **Oh well, since I'm here I might as well check it out. I don't have anything else to do.** He walked up to the castle doors. He tried to open them to no avail. "Locked," he said. "Maybe you need a woman's touch." He heard a voice say. He turned and looked around him but saw no one. Before he could ask anything the doors open. He walked in. He wasn't sure why he trusted this voice but he did. He followed the long hall down to the end where two more doors greeted him. They open and he saw a small room with one chair and someone sitting in that chair. The man walked to get a closer look of who this was and when he was able to make out who she was he fell to the ground bowing. "Queen Serenity?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "I have a mission for you."

**XXX**

"So now what do we do?" Jed asked.

Setsuna spoke up. "We have to go find Jasper and Zalazar." She, The Cosmic Sailors, Helios and Alan were finishing last minute packing. Mamoru spoke up. "How will you know where to look?" Galaxia pointed to Chibi-Chibi. "She is the light. If anyone can find them within the darkness, she can." Setsuna looked to her princess. "I have to do this Usagi. He's alive. I have to bring him back. I need him back. I just found him. I can't lose him again."

Usagi smiled. "We'll be here waiting. Be careful, all of you."

**XXX**

He awoke on a bed surrounded by candles. He wasn't sure what to do when he saw a woman walk in. "Good you're finally awake. It takes a lot of dark energy to get you back up to speed I see."

He looked at her wide eye. "Queen Beryl?"

She smirked. "Hello Valgeane. Long time no see. Have you missed me?"

**XXX**

The two stood atop of the building. A storm was heading towards them.

"Did you feel that?" One asked.

"Yeah. He's awake," the other said. The first one looked back at him. It's a good thing Shokk gave us these. It really does hide our presence. The second nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Let's find out what those two are up to." The looked down to see many mindless warriors coming to the foot of the building. A loud shriek made them look up to see a dragon flying towards them.

The first one looked to the second one. "Any terms of a plan?" The second laughed. "Personally? I kinda want to slay the ugly ass dragon." He looked down to see the warriors scaling the wall. He looked to the first one.

"Let's get to work."


End file.
